An Australian Wizard
by LionofPerth
Summary: Harry Potter is an Australian farmer, more in the summary inside. Abit of fun, a bit of love and still alittle action.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch, zero, no brass kazoo's, wish I did though.

**Rating:** Calling it a T.

Any reference to a person or group real or fictional (insert the rest of that legal crap) unintentional, didn't mean anything by it and sincerely apologise.

AU- Ginny never got the Riddle diary, Dumble's is still alive, Sirius in still in jail(Azkaban if you insist), Seventh Year, cannon ships. Might have some fun with the Pink... Umbridge I mean. James, Lily and Harry fled England for Australia and a farm. Harry is farm raised. Malfoy was not attacked by the Hippogryff in Third Year. Powerful Harry and the Mouldy one is back, but with Cedric's blood instead of Harry's, possibly DH compliant with the Horcruxes, maybe not.

Oh, Harry's wand is not the holly and phoenix feather, it's white emu feather and jarrah. He'll get the cannon one later. Again, eleven inches long.

* * *

Ron and Hermione wandered into what they thought was an empty cabin. Inside they saw a seventh year boy sitting against the window, a red leather bound book in hand.

'You can come in,' he said, his accent Australian.

'Thank you, normally this cabin is empty, Hermione Granger,' Hermione said.

'Ron,' Ron said.

'Harry,' Harry replied. He put the book down and looked at the two. Ron stood about six foot tall, bright red hair and was slim. Hermione barely reached Ron's shoulder, with a slim build. They sat down opposite Harry.

'I've never seen you at Hogwarts before,' Hermione started.

'Never been,' Harry said, interrupting. 'With my parents...'

'Why would you _not_ go to Hogwarts?' Ron asked.

'Ron...' Hermione started.

'It is on the opposite side of the world,' Harry said, closing the book, leaving the book mark in.

'You live where?' Hermione asked.

'Australia, West Australia, a few hours out of Perth,' Harry replied.

'Okay, they have wizards in Australia?' Ron asked. He flinched as Hermione whacked his right arm.

'Yeah, we have our own way of doing things,' Harry said, with a shrug. 'I hope I can keep W and C.'

'W and C?' Hermione asked.

'Wards and Curses, have a look, don't lose my place,' Harry said, passing the book over.

I've never heard of that course,' Ron said. He looked at Hermione, whose eyes were as wide as the as the sun outside.

'This Auror level!' she gasped.

'Really?' Harry asked. 'Well, I guess it could be up here, don't know how you teach magic.'

'Can I borrow some books off you?' Hermione asked the second Harry finished.

'Yeah, do you want to start off with the first book?' Harry asked.

'Yes, thank you,' Hermione replied, passing the book back.

Three heads turned to see a young red haired woman walk into the cabin.

'Urgh, who let those monkey's onto the train,' Ginny said as she sat next to Harry, facing Ron and Hermione.

'Leon and Paul?' Harry asked.

'You know them?' Ginny asked, looking at Harry. 'Ginny Weasley.'

'Harry. Yes, they're my brothers,' Harry replied. He studied Ginny for a few seconds, his eyes sweeping over her figure, pausing briefly at her breasts, waist and hips. He tried to make it not look too obvious. _Hello gorgeous,_ he thought. _Jen might try to steal her from__ me._

The four paused as they heard a whistle, feeling the train leave the station. Ron and Hermione sighed, knowing they had the prefects meeting in a few minutes. They excused themselves to head for the meeting, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

'So, do you have any more brothers or sisters?' Ginny asked.

'Only a sister, Allison, Allie for short,' Harry replied.

'Are they always like that?'

'No, only when they're really bored.'

'Great,' Ginny muttered.

'It could be worse,' Harry replied, with a shrug. She saw a scar running down one side of Harry's leg.

'How did that happen?' Ginny asked.

'Feral pig, boar got a bit too close,' Harry said.

'Have you been to Hogwarts before?' Ginny asked.

'No, first and last year,' Harry replied. He sighed as he heard Leon and Paul coming down the hallway. He heard another set of steps heading towards his cabin as well. He looked to see some other students looking at him. He winked at Ginny, before pulling her into a kiss. At first she was surprised, but soon relented. Harry heard the gasps and broke away as they started to die down.

'Sorry about that,' Harry whispered.

Ginny flushed with embarrassment briefly, hearing only Leon and Paul speaking.

'I told you he'd be at it, less than an hour too,' Leon said.

'You said it would be a red head, she's auburn,' Paul replied.

'Come on, close enough.'

'Nah, look at her blush.'

'Alright, you won.'

'So you got the stables for a month.'

'Don't remind me.'

'I won't remind you that you told me not to remind you,' Paul said with a laugh as they headed back to their own cabin.

Ginny blinked a few times, before Harry tapped her shoulder. He pulled out a wand, drawing an invisible line across the door to the hallway.

'I really am sorry about that,' Harry said. 'I...'

Ginny wasn't really listening to Harry, as her thoughts scattered. _He is a really good kisser,_ she thought. _And he hasn't tried to grope me yet.__ He's probably just waiting for the right time to try._

'Oh, sorry, no, it's fine,' Ginny said, trying to cover her embarrassment for loosing track of what he was saying.

'I'd like to make it up to you,' Harry said.

'No really, it's fine,' Ginny replied, trying to hide her small blush.

'I'd feel bad if I didn't,' Harry said, letting the subject drop. 'Do you have a boyfriend?'

'No, I dumped him before the end of last year...' Ginny said.

'He liked you for your breasts?' Harry asked.

Ginny blinked a couple of times, before chuckling. 'I wouldn't have said it that way, but yes.'

'Shame,' Harry said, he heard a knock on the door. A tall blonde boy stood outside, two larger goons other side. The door opened, Harry using a Wicca spell to open the door, his hand shifting to his wand.

The blonde boy stepped in, and scowled at Ginny, before looking at Harry.

'So you're Harry Potter?' he asked.

'So what if I am?' Harry replied.

Ginny almost fainted from shock. _The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter kissed me? _she thought. _Aren't I rather plain?_

'Draco Malfoy,' Draco said, introducing himself. Harry looked at the offered hand.

'Rather not, at least the animals I work with are clean,' Harry replied.

Draco scowled. 'You'll meet the same end as your parents.'

'What? Madly in love with my wife and family?' Harry asked.

Draco stormed out of the cabin, his two goons following him. Harry started to chuckle, while watching Ginny's expression change from shock to amazement.

'You're Harry Potter?' Ginny asked.

'That's me.' Harry replied with a smile.

'Your parents?'

'James and Lily Potter.'

'What about what you said?'

'Madly in love? Yeah, that's an understatement.'

'I don't want to know.'

'You really don't want to know.'

Ginny opened her mouth, only to shut it, hearing Padma and Parvati enter the cabin.

'I'm Padma...' Padma started.

'I'm Parvati. We were wondering...' Parvati said.

'If you really were dating Ginny?' Padma asked.

'Only if she wants me to,' Harry replied, enjoying the look of shock on their faces. 'Ginny?'

'What, yes I'd... no wait, err,' Ginny muttered.

Padma and Parvati giggled, in the way which set of a shudder in Harry, before leaving the cabin.

'I made an idiot of myself, didn't I?' she muttered.

'I think so, sorry about that, I'm...' Harry started.

'Don't be sorry,' Ginny started. 'I don't know you at all, but you're the best looking guy at Hogwarts, now,' Ginny said, the flush returning to her cheeks.

'Great,' Harry replied with a smirk. 'Hottest guy in Hogwarts?'

'Are you seeing anyone?' Ginny asked, a tiny spark of hope appearing in her eyes.

'No, no-one, but if you want to...' Harry started. He paused as Hermione and Ron returned from the meeting.

'Did you snog my sister?' Ron asked.

'Ron, it's not any of your business!' Hermione said.

'If I did, I did, you'll have to ask her,' Harry said, leaning back, both hands behind his head.

'Did he?' Ron asked Ginny.

Ginny shook her head, but Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ginny made a gesture that both Ron and Harry missed, Hermione nodding in reply.

'After Dean...' Ron started.

'No need to start _that_ again,' Ginny growled.

'So, Harry, what do you do at home?' Hermione asked, as she and Ron sat down, Ron's arm around her waist.

'Work on the farm mainly, was a year ahead in my normal studies... muggle,' Harry said.

'So you do Muggle Studies?' Ron asked.

'No, Hermione, you know what I mean?' Harry asked.

'You were going to a normal school?' Hermione asked.

'Over the Net, yeah,' Harry replied.

'What about magic?' Ginny asked.

'Apparated to the school, worked on the farm in the holidays,' Harry said.

'Farm?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, farm, got a couple of hectares always things to be done,' Harry said, looking at Ginny. 'I've got to thank Mum for the even tan charm she uses.'

'Your mother invented that charm?' Hermione asked. 'But that's not...'

'She was bored,' Harry said.

'Bored, so she created a spell?' Ginny asked.

'Why would you do that?' Ron asked. 'It's gotta be really hard, right?'

'No, not that hard, I mean if I took crafting, we'd be expected to create a spell for the end of year assessment,' Harry said. He stretched his shoulders.

'You'd be expected to?' Hermione asked.

'That's the way thing it's done in my country,' Harry said.

'Exploding Snap?' Ginny asked, pulling out a deck of cards.

They played for a few hours, until they all changed, Harry simply pulling on the black robe, not bothering to change out of the pants or boots he was wearing. A black haired girl passed by the cabin, seeing Harry opened the door.

'Just got a message from Dad, before we lost the signal, he saw a herd of feral pigs near the old Flamel place, think you'd help him get rid of them?' the girl asked.

'Yeah, I'll help him, did he say how he was getting us there Allie?' Harry asked.

'Portkey, said he'd get us from Hogwarts,' Allie replied, before walking back to her own cabin, Harry looking around at the expressions of the other three.

'What, those things destroy fences, and I've spent days trying to find all of the cattle that got out the last time those damned ferals got in,' Harry said.

'Okay,' Ron said, blinking a few times.

'Would you mind if I came with you?' Ginny asked.

'Well, it would be rather boring, but if you want to,' Harry said. He looked down at his boots, slightly scuffed and dust coated. _Some entrance I'll make,_ Harry thought.

Harry sat down again, vaguely listening to Hermione talk about Hogwarts. Eventually he thought he'd have some fun, and nudged Ginny.

'I bet you that I know something about Hogwarts that Hermione doesn't,' Harry whispered to Ginny.

'Oh yeah, so what do you have in mind?' Ginny replied, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

'I get to kiss you again, anytime, anywhere,' Harry said. 'Not just a little peck on the lips either.'

'You have to wear a 'I love Snape' shirt for a whole week,' Ginny said, knowing there was no way she could be wrong.

'Hermione, you said only the headmaster can create Portkeys into Hogwarts right?' Harry asked.

'Yes, only the Headmaster or Headmistress can do that,' Hermione said.

'Since my Dad is neither, should he be able to get in?' Harry asked.

'No,' Hermione said confidently.

'Wait for Friday night,' Harry said, with a smile. Ginny looked at the smile, wondering if the bet was a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry leaned against the wall, staring at the doors to the Great Hall. He didn't mind the ghosts, truth be told, but the waiting annoyed him. On the farm, especially during the growing seasons there was always maintenance, servicing the machinery or the quads, or the other bikes and cars. Then there were his lessons, magical and mundane. Harry wondered why he was even here for this year, his parents had left Britain after the attack by Riddle, and he didn't even want to be in the country he was effectively allowed to control through terrorism.

_Get the SAS onto him, see how long he lasts__ against them,_ Harry though as he heard the first years approach the door, and his siblings as they chose to ride the boats.

'Mr Potter,' the teacher leading them said.

'Professor?' Harry asked.

'Professor McGonagall,' she replied, her voice stern. 'You are to Sorted before the other students.'

'Very well, before I forget, James and Lily pass on their best wishes,' Harry replied. Professor McGonagall's expression softened slightly, before opening the two doors. A single stool stood between the two sets of tables, each student staring at Harry. Leon, Paul and Allison turned up after the rest of the first years. Harry shrugged at them, before looking at the door.

Harry blinked once, and thought about what he was wearing. He was still in his boots, jeans and shirt. He almost laughed, if it wasn't for the headmaster calling for everyone's attention.

'Before the Sorting starts, I'd like to introduce Harry, Leon, Paul and Allison Potter,' Albus Dumbledore said, pointing to Harry, then to his brothers and sister in order. Harry caught some of the giggles from the girls, and a slightly stunned looked from Hermione. He quickly winked at Ginny, Hermione's expression became even more stunned before sitting on the stool, pulling the Sorting Hat over his head.

'Hmm, what do we have here...' the Sorting Hat started.

'Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, Evans is my mother's maiden name,' Harry thought back.

'Ah, so they warned you about me...'

'I guess so. I mean, they said to tell you whatever you want to know, it would just make things easier.'

'Plenty of Ravenclaw, although you're too practical, not enough Hufflepuff, although you are loyal. That leaves...'

'Slytherin or Gryffindor?'

'You are quite right. Hmm, that scar on your leg?'

'Feral boar got me with his tusks, it hurt.'

'That is an understatement,' the Sorting Hat thought back, with a feeling of a chuckle. 'You're a Gryffindor my boy.'

'Thanks,' Harry thought back, before hearing the Hat shout Gryffindor. He walked over to the table, taking a spot between Hermione and a boy he didn't know, opposite Ginny. She smiled at him, a deeply mischievous glint in her eyes. He looked at the stool again, as Leon and Paul were Sorted into Hufflepuff, with Allison going to Ravenclaw, he looked to see Ginny still had the same expression she had before.

'Sorry hun, already know that look, you need to do better, Jen beats you without trying,' Harry said calmly, smiling back. Ginny blinked before a blush spread over her checks.

'Harry, you're...' Hermione started.

'He's only having fun,' Ginny said. 'And I am too. He's the best flirt I've ever had.'

'Thank you,' Harry said, looking at Ginny. Ron stared at the pair of them, but stopped when Hermione elbowed him.

'Who's Jen?' Hermione asked.

'Neighbour,' Harry replied, as he started to pile food onto his plate.

'So do you see her a lot?' Hermione asked.

'Don't get the chance, most of the time we're both so busy on our own farms, maybe once a week when I muck out the stables,' Harry said, off hand. 'No-one want the roo?'

'So that's what it is?' a boy a few seats away asked.

'Yeah, that's roo,' Harry replied. 'Kangaroo.'

'You can eat them?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, good lean meat, you need to cook it right though,' Harry said. 'Damn good in a white wine sauce with homemade pasta.'

'You cook?' a girl opposite Hermione asked.

'Yeah, you got to know how, some days during harvest you're up before dawn, and you only finish around eight at night,' Harry said, grabbing the bowl of pasta. He piled it onto his plate, taking all of the remaining space. 'I could do with a Crownie.'

'I've never heard of that type of butterbeer,' another person added.

'It's not butterbeer, it's a real beer, fermented hops etc,' Harry said. He wondered if he could order the house elves to get him a bottle, but he'd try another time, right now it seemed the whole house was watching him.

'You play Quidditch?' Ron asked.

_Yeah I play, best under 12, 15 and 17 Seeker, won the Interstate Cup a few times too, and team captain_ Harry thought. 'Yeah, some of the time.'

'What position?' Ginny asked.

'Seeker, occasionally Chaser, I prefer Seeker,' Harry replied.

'Will you try out for the team?' Hermione asked.

'More than likely, see how classes are,' Harry replied with a shrug. He remained silent as he ate most of his dinner.

_I really want a Crownie_ Harry thought. _Nah,__ Red Back Original tastes better._

'I'm Neville,' the boy opposite Hermione said. 'Why are you only coming to Hogwarts this year?'

'Mum and Dad liked it in Australia,' Harry replied with a shrug. 'We'll see what courses I have to do here, I know I'll miss Wards and Curses and Celtic and Saxon Magic.'

'What are those courses like?' Ginny asked. 'I... we've never had anything similar.'

'Wards and Curses is about wards and curses, how to create and break them, like did you know a Potter placed a curse on the Malfoy family, for the curse they put on the Weasley family?' Harry said.

'Really?' Ron asked.

'Yes, that's why the hair is always red, and there are so many male offspring,' Harry said after he finished his mouthful of food.

'What about the Celtic and Saxon magic?' a girl asked. She sat further down the table.

'That's about the spells and rituals of the Saxons and Celts, even some of Merlin's own work in spell creation,' Harry started. 'He was a genius at spell crafting, some of the curses he came up with are amazing.'

'How did you open the door on the train?' Ginny asked.

'Wicca,' Harry replied, with a wave of his hand spun his plate around a few times.

'Cool,' another boy said. 'Seamus Finnegan.'

'It's good to know, really helps out when some cattle get themselves stuck somewhere,' Harry replied. 'Or a horse steps in a rabbit hole.'

'Rabbit holes?' another boy asked, it must have been Dean going by Ginny's expression.

'Yeah, their burrows are absolute murder on horses, if they break a leg badly enough you might as well shoot it then and there as they're never going to recover,' Harry replied.

'How can you say that?' Padma asked. 'They don't cause any problems...'

'For you, they're harmless, not for me, Mum twisted her ankle and we all heard about that, not to mention they eat the crops,' Harry replied.

'No need to be so acidic,' Hermione said, staring at Harry.

'If you lose a whole field to them, then you're allowed the hate them,' Harry replied.

'Can't you charm the fence?' Ron asked.

'Some of the time it works, some of the time they just burrow underneath the charm, and no, we've tried to ward it, but they got around it,' Harry replied.

'What about pigs?' Seamus asked.

'The ferals or the farm ones?' Harry asked. 'If you mean the ferals, then we just shoot em, I got a scar from a boar because it got to close, they're even worse than the rabbits. When they knock down a fence the cattle get out and it takes days to find it all, some of the time you never get them all back. Reminds me of Brenda Abbott.'

'Who's Brenda Abbott?' Ginny asked.

'What is, Brenda Abbott is a cow that escaped and was found years later, she got named of some guy that busted out of prison and never got recaptured,' Harry replied.

'What about the ones you keep?' Hermione asked.

'Well, they're pigs, what do you think?' Harry asked.

Harry watched as the main course faded, revealing the desserts. He looked up and down the table, before deciding on some chocolate cake. He hoped it was the choc orange cake he thought it was, but was brought out of his thoughts as he and Ginny were about to reach for the same piece.

'Sorry, you take it,' Harry said, reaching for the piece next to it.

'Thank you,' Ginny replied, with a slight smile.

'How can you like that slut?' Padma asked.

'If you have nothing nice to say, then don't speak,' Harry growled, then sighed. He'd put alot of intent behinds his words. Padma opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she turned to Dean.

'Can you reverse the spell?' she asked Dean. Dean nodded and used the Finite Incantum spell. Padma glared at Harry and again opened her mouth to find no words came out.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to cast that type of spell,' Harry said. 'But I am tired of you calling Ginny a slut.'

'Well, if you're sorry, remove it!' Padma growled at him.

'Sorry, the thing with that Wicca spell, you have to learn the lesson,' Harry replied. 'And if you're really close to your twin, then I feel sorry for her too.'

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked over to see Parvati cursing silently.

'Oops,' Harry muttered.

'What do you mean oops?' Hermione asked.

'This is brilliant,' Ron started. 'You just silenced Hogwarts biggest gossips.'

'Hermione, I think I gave it abit too much will, Ron, while I am sure some will appreciate it, others will only take over,' Harry said. Ginny flashed him a quick smile and Harry returned it.

'Gave it will?' Neville asked.

'There are two types of Wicca. Will based and word based, some spells are cast through words and other spells are cast through intent,' Harry started. He looked at the goblet in front of him longingly, as with any formal dinner James would break out some scotch. In a second the goblet was a tumbler, full of ice and scotch. Harry picked up the glass he swirled the amber fluid and smelt the contents. He took a small sip from the glass.

'Highland Park eighteen year old,' Harry sighed contentedly.

'How did you do that?' multiple voices asked.

'No magic on my part,' Harry replied defensively.

'No magic on your part?' everyone who spoke before repeated.

'I'm sure of it, honestly if I did use magic it would be a full bottle of Walker Blue Label,' Harry replied.

Harry slowly sipped his drink as everyone finished their desserts.

'After such a filling feast we all shall be off to bed,' Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry got up to follow his classmates when Professor McGonagall called for him.

'Professor?' Harry asked.

'Harry, would care to explain how that happened?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Which one, the silence spell or the scotch?' Harry asked.

'SCOTCH?' Professor McGonagall yelled.

'Highland Park, eighteen year old,' Harry said, rubbing his ears.

Professor McGonagall blinked. 'Did I just hear you say Highland Park eighteen year old?'

'Yes Professor,' Harry replied.

'As long as you don't do it again,' Professor McGonagall started. 'I will let it slide by this time.'

'Thank you, what is the password to the common room?'

'Mist Lion,' Professor McGonagall said. She walked as Harry left the small alcove, before summoning a house elf to her. She ordered some of this scotch and was stunned at the quality of it. 'Takes after his father, no-one ever worked how they did it.'

Harry found his way to the Gryffindor common room easily, having heard all of the stories about Hogwarts from his Mum and Dad. He entered the common room to see a few groups, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting around the fire. Harry walked over, seeing all of the chairs were taken he conjured one.

'That's amazing,' Hermione stuttered. 'Gold leaf?'

'I think so, I thought of chair, really. No, I wanted a chair that matched the room,' Harry said. 'These must have been Godric's personal quarters then.'

'What makes you think that?' Ron asked.

'The chair, gold leaf, silk,' Harry replied.

'So what about the dorms?' Ginny asked.

'Later add-ons I guess,' Harry said.

'We get our timetables tomorrow, any idea of what you've been enrolled in?' Hermione asked.

'No, I'm guessing Transfig, Charms, Potions, Defence, see if they can give me Magical Creatures, Wards and Curses seems to be a part of Defence here, from what I hear, the rest I don't know,' Harry said.

'What about Runes or anything else?' Hermione asked.

'Never took those as my electives, Allie did,' Harry replied with a shrug. 'Any warnings about the teachers?'

'Snape, he's a right bastard,' Ron said venomously. 'He'll takes points off for anything he can think of, and he targets us more than any other house.'

'So just him then?' Harry asked.

'Nah, McGonagall...' Ron started.

'Is McGonagall,' Ginny finished. 'She's okay I guess, she can be pretty strict.'

'Flitwick?' Harry asked.

'Okay,' Ron replied, to Hermione chagrin.

'Well, I'm feeling a little tired, so I'll see you all in the morning,' Harry said. 'Just so you know, it's eight hours difference between Perth and London, so I've been up for near enough two days.'

'Night Harry,' Ginny said before the others could speak. 'Oh come on Hermione, he is good looking,' she added as Hermione was about to speak.

'My sister has a crush on Harry Potter?' Ron asked rhetorically.

'If you want the Bat Bogey's on you you'll repeat that...' Ginny growled.

A/N: Crownie- beer, well a type of beer, otherwise known as Crown.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked down on his timetable, seeing a couple of blanks were others had classes.

'Ron?' Hermione asked. 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing, except Snape in Defence last class on Friday...' Ron muttered.

'Ron, how can you say that about DADA?' Hermione asked.

'It's not the course but the teacher,' Harry muttered. He and Allie spoke after breakfast and she filled him in on her encounter with Snape, and her desire for Harry's .22 bolt action rifle. Harry commented a 9mm weapon would be enough, but Allie's reaction said alot her words didn't.

'Harry, you haven't even see Professor Snape yet...' Hermione started.

'No, but Allie has, and she _really_ doesn't like him,' Harry said, with a shrug. 'I guess he hates anything with the last name of Potter.'

'What's up first?' Ginny asked as she saw the three gathered.

'Transfig double,' Ron said.

'It's a good start for the newbie,' Ginny said, with a smirk.

'Of course I could always just blow everyone's mind with my magical ability,' Harry replied straight away, with a slightly larger smirk.

'Can you two just get a room!' Seamus shouted.

'Sorry, no, unless you want us to make out in the guys dorm,' Harry said, to the shock of everyone in the common room. Harry and Ginny laughed, loudly, while the others tried to hide their embarrassment.

'You're good,' Ginny said, hugging Harry.

'You're better,' Harry said, picking Ginny up. He started to walk towards the boys dorm, but heard the bell to say it was time to go to class.

'And I was hoping we'd have a nice snog session,' Ginny muttered loudly. She looked at Harry with a sparkle in her eyes. Harry understood this, and continued the act.

'There's always lunch?' Harry asked, off hand.

'Why Harry, that sounds like a date,' Ginny replied as she walked away from Harry, collecting her bag as she passed by the fireplace.

'You know we're only having fun right?' Harry asked, as he walked out of the common room, his own bag over his shoulder. Ron and Hermione still struggled to look at the other, as did most of the Gryffindors present. They knew they'd been had, and they were only starting to realise how badly they'd been had.

As the rest of the students arrived at the Transfig class they saw Harry leaning back at the rear of the classroom, whistling softly.

'You guys are such prudes, honestly,' Harry said with a laugh.

'That was a joke...' Dean stuttered.

'Yeah, Dad would be so proud of me,' Harry replied. 'Oh come on, the looks on your faces, Ginny and I planned the first part, but the part where I picked her up...'

'Good morning,' Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the class. 'Before we start I'd like to see where you're at in relation to this subject Mr Potter.'

Harry walked up the front of the class, seeing the first two rows of desks he had an idea.

'Could everyone please remove all items from their desk?' Harry asked. He looked around to see Professor McGonagall nod. With that he flicked his wand at each desk, a different living creature appearing, first he worked through a couple of different types of dogs, starting with a Pomeranian, finishing at a St Bernard. For the second row he changed the desks into cats, starting with a domestic moggy, finishing with a lion. The third and fourth row became a variety of farm animals, except he was saving his best idea for last.

'Professor, if I may borrow your desk?' Harry asked.

'Very well Mr Potter, but you certainly have been well taught,' Professor McGonagall replied.

'Thank you Professor,' Harry replied as he turned her desk into a stockman's horse. The class gasped at the size of the horse.

'A good nineteen hands Professor?' Harry asked.

'Indeed Mr Potter, quite the size,' Professor McGonagall replied. 'Would you show us other examples?'

'Certainly,' Harry replied, changing the desks back into their previous form. Harry thought about what he was going to do, and started changing the desks into plants and small trees. When he ran out of ideas there he changed Professor McGonagall's desk into various trailers and other things, the best example was a tractor. He would have liked to try and transfigure it into a combine harvester, but there wasn't enough room.

'If you could take your seat Mr Potter,' Professor McGonagall said as Harry turned the tractor back into her desk. Harry sat down, and they were issued a written test to see how much they remembered from last year. Harry was sure he aced the tested, most of those questions the type he expected Leon and Paul to understand. He wondered why the education standard here was so low, but then, Australia barely had a tenth of the number of witches and wizards that England had, so it was no surprise that the Australian Ministry set a higher standard of education to fill its Auror ranks.

Harry looked at the hourglass on McGonagall's desk, transfigured from a cup of course, and filled in the final few details he could think of before the sand ran out. He placed the quill he was using on the desk and looked to see most of the others still trying to fill out there test. He looked up to see Professor McGonagall watching her class, and with what Harry guessed to be another five minutes left he simply used the time to meditate. When he heard the rest of the class stop writing he pulled himself out of the trance and followed them out of the room once he packed his back. He waited outside the charms room with the rest of the Gryffindors and sighed as he saw the Slytherin seven year students turn up.

Professor Flitwick directed them inside, and again Harry found himself directed to display what he knew. He conjured a pair of turntables and a scratch mixer, then some speakers and all of the associated wiring, before animating the desks. The last desk he animated walked over to the mixer and looked at Harry. Harry conjured a pair of records, and with a nod the desk started to mix the tracks. He continued to conjure devices, like laser lights and smoke machines, but instead of being powered by electricity they were magically powered. Harry wondered what the desk that was acting as the DJ was going to do when Harry heard two songs he liked, Cabin Crew's Star2Fall being beat mixed Moustache's Everywhere. Harry saw some of the Gryffindor students laughing as they recognised what Harry has done.

Most of the Slytherins looked disgusted at how Muggle the items Harry conjured were, but soon enough the dancing desks forced the Slytherins to dance to the music. Harry joined in almost immediately as he heard the two tracks being mixed, even Professor Flitwick joining for a few minutes. As Harry heard the final beats fade away he made the speakers, lights and smoke machines disappear, before restoring the classroom to its previous state.

'Excellent Mr Potter, not since your mother have I seen such a display,' Professor Flitwick replied.

'Thank you Professor, my mother is quite the tutor,' Harry replied. He sat down in his seat.

'As you can see Mr Potter is quite advanced at Charms work, would someone else like to attempt them?'

Draco Malfoy stuck his hand up, then attempted to animate the desks. This failed miserably, followed by the attempt to conjure the equivalent of the wizarding items to what Harry produced, again he failed, the devices often exploding from magical stress.

'Ten points to Slytherin for trying Draco, Mr Potter, one hundred points for such a masterful display,' Professor Flitwick said to the cheers of Gryffindor. As they class wound down, they found another written test, one they had to fill out by animating the quill. Harry found himself finished long before the other students and meditated again, waiting the hourglass that Professor Flitwick conjured to run out.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the Great Hall for lunch word spread of what Harry had done. Harry walked into the Great Hall, all eyes on him, much like at the Sorting.

'So does anyone want a disco this evening?' Harry asked aloud. All of the Muggleborn students started to cheer and shout, demanding a disco while the purebloods looked on in horror as the Slytherins told their side of the tale.

'Harry, I didn't realise that you could do that...' Hermione started.

'Do what?' Ginny asked, as she sat opposite Harry, both of their smile showed their amusement at what happened this morning.

'The music, the dancing desks, the lights, the smoke machine, or the way they were powered by magic?' Harry asked.

'Is all of the above an answer?' Ron asked. Hermione whacked him on the arm.

'How did you get those... things to work?' Hermione asked.

'Which? The turntables and mixer?' Harry asked.

'Um, um that's what they're called,' Hermione replied.

'Well, instead of as motor, I just thought about magic,' Harry replied., making a thick roast beef and mustard sandwich on dark rye bread. He looked over to Ginny had a nearly identical sandwich.

'Great minds think alike,' Ginny said, with one eyebrow raised.

'On that snog sessions?' Harry asked, to the discomfort of most Gryffindors. He and Ginny laughed, before she leaned over and kissed his check.

'There, done,' Ginny replied. She offered her check, and Harry kissed it.

'No, now it's done,' Harry replied. Both of them laughed again, this time having to hold onto the desk they were laughing so hard. Professor McGonagall looked over at her students from her position from the head table and groaned. She hoped that a new Marauder hadn't come to the school, otherwise she, and all of the other teachers, were in for an interesting year.

The rest of the Gryffindor table stared at Harry and Ginny for a few seconds with stunned expressions, before again, realising they'd been had. They ate their lunch in silence, while Harry and Ginny chattered.

As they left for their next classes Ginny found herself facing Leon and Paul as they trapped her in an alcove.

'Now Ginny...' Leon started.

'We want to know...' Paul said.

'Why is our eldest brother...'

'And most boring relative having so much fun...'

'With a red head he so clearly...'

'Finds extremely attractive?' Paul finished.

'Relax you two, we're just pranking the Gryff's,' Ginny replied.

'Damn good prank...' Paul started.

'It was, nearly had us fooled,' Leon finished.

Ginny was going to be late for class if she didn't leave soon, so without the twins noticing she silently cast a time delayed Bat Bogey Hex on them.

'Now I _have _to go to class,' Ginny said as she walked away, barely containing her laughter.

'Brother of mine...' Leon started as he looked at his brother Paul.

'You've been had,' Paul said.

'We've been had,' Leon corrected, both of them proudly walking towards their next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked around, seeing the setting sun in the distance, the bell sounding the end of the days classes still ringing. He wondered towards the common room, seeing Ginny heading away from the common room, he walked over to her.

'Ginny, can I steal a minute or two?' Harry asked.

'Sure, what is it?' Ginny replied.

Harry pointed Ginny towards an empty classroom, and when they had entered he drew a rune, a glowing crimson red, on the door with his wand.

'The prank,' Harry started. 'It's been the most fun I've had in years, but I think some people know it's a joke.'

'Really?' Ginny replied after a second. 'Considering the looks I'm getting, they think we're a couple.'

'Are you sure?'

'Pretty sure.'

'I'm getting the feeling some people think it's a joke, especially after this morning, then lunch.'

'Oh please, they looked horrified when you picked me up.'

'That wasn't planned.'

'It worked so well though.'

'I don't think it's going to last for much longer though.'

'They're all prudes, it'll never get old.'

'You can only laugh at them so often...' Harry started.

'Oh alright, we'll tell them this evening, spoilsport,' Ginny muttered. Her stomach growled loudly and the pair shared a chuckle.

'Dinner on your mind?' Harry asked as he dispelled the ward with a slash of his wand, bisecting the rune.

'Yes,' Ginny replied, her hands over her stomach. 'How did you do that?'

'That, it's simple stuff,' Harry started. He started to explain the basics of warding as they walked to the Great Hall, waiting for dinner to be announced. As they arrive at the half full Great Hall groans were heard from the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ginny continuing the act. Harry offered Ginny a seat at the end of the table before seating himself. They chatted about their classes for a minute till Leon and Paul walked by.

'Chattering like a pair of lorikeets,' Leon started.

'Don't lorikeets mate for like?' Paul asked.

'May do,' Leon replied.

'Her hex was good though,' Paul said.

'Genius even.'

'Oh yes, time delayed and silent, why wasn't Harry...'

'Only able to do that last year?'

'No. Allie got us on the farm with that butter fingers hex.'

'Ah, that's right, it was a good laugh.'

'Couldn't agree with you more brother.'

'He does like her doesn't he?'

'Our most boring brother, I think so,' Leon said as he sat down next to his brother at the Hufflepuff table.

'Gred and Forge are just as bad,' Ginny muttered to Harry as Ron and Hermione arrived at the table.

'Fred and George Ginny, you shouldn't encourage them,' Hermione said.

'They don't need to be encouraged, they do it anyway,' Ron added.

'I suppose you're right,' Hermione muttered. Ginny sniggered.

'I'm sorry Hermione, Ginny finds the idea you were wrong highly amusing,' Harry said, earning a glare from Hermione once she saw his smile and a smack in the arm from Ginny.

'Stop that, both of you,' Dean and Seamus said at the same time.

'What?' Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time, however with completely opposed expressions, while Ginny's was highly amused Hermione's was annoyed.

'Don't laugh Harry,' Ginny said, looking straight at Harry.

'I wouldn't dare, of course, I could just do it anyway,' Harry replied, poking his tongue at Ginny, causing her to giggle.

'I've lost my appetite,' Dean muttered.

'A man loses his appetite, Hell must have frozen over,' Harry commented.

'Well, the twins haven't got a backer for their joke shop...' Hermione started. She covered her mouth as Harry looked at her intently, a deeply mischievous glint forming in his eyes.

'Oh no Harry,' Ron started. 'You are not going to help the twins start up a joke shop...'

'Yeah, we've been their guinea pigs for years,' Ginny said.

'All the move reason for me to,' Harry replied. He felt like every single Gryffindor that knew the twins glared at him. 'They must have done something amusing.'

'Canary Creams were good,' Neville said, starting to smile.

'Skiving Sandboxes, they were useful,' Dean added.

'Their fireworks,' another Gryffindor added.

'Portable swamp,' Seamus said. 'It looked like more of a bog...'

'A portable swamp?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, fifth floor east side,' Ginny said, remembering the time Umbridge found herself covered in the dense, smelly liquid.

'Flitwick conjured a raft that Filch had to guide across because he didn't have the authority to deal with the swamp,' Ron said, his mouth empty of food. Chuckles were heard from most of the table.

The rest of dinner passed in silence, and dessert passed in a similar way. As the Gryffindors headed back towards their tower Harry hung back, then walked over to see Allie being surrounded by Malfoy and his two goons.

'Malfoy, if you know what is good for you, then you'll leave her alone,' Harry growled as he approached. He saw the three turn around, while Allie pulled out her wand and cast a jinx on all thereof them silently.

'What are you going to do Potter? Nothing,' Malfoy replied with a sneer.

'I don't need to do anything, Allie can take care of herself,' Harry said, starting to laugh. Malfoy looked at Crabbe, then Goyle, seeing them both turning bright red with gold stripes running through it. The few people left in the Great Hall, all of the students, laughed at Malfoy as he stormed off with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

'Great work Allie, but if they give you any crap, tell me or the twins, hold that, tell all of us and we'll get em back,' Harry said.

'All of us?' Allie asked.

'Yeah, you don't mess with a Potter and get away with it,' Harry replied. Allie quickly hugged Harry, to say thanks for the help, then walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. As Allie arrived in her common room, Harry arrived his, finding Ginny waiting for him outside.

'Should we tell them now?' Ginny asked, a slight frown showing her views.

'We should,' Harry said, before opening the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. He coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

'Harry, Ginny, what are you two doing?' Hermione asked as she saw Harry and Ginny standing at the portrait hole.

'I'd like to make an announcement,' Harry started. 'We're getting married.'

Silence reigned in the common room, jaws dropped and if they dropped any lower Madam Pomfrey would have to spend the rest of the night, if not most of the early morning, resetting their jaws.

'No, he's joking,' Ginny managed to say before she and Harry broke into full belly laughs. She turned to Harry. 'You're right, this is getting old.'

'As Ginny has started to explain, our antics have been nothing but a prank we've been playing on everyone,' Harry said, pausing.

'We've had lots of fun, and it's even better with your expressions...' Ginny continued.

'They're priceless, really,' Harry said, before a burst of laughter escaped from him.

'But some of you are finally catching on,' Ginny said, her smile slowly fading. 'Now if everyone will excuse me, I have some reading I'd like to do.'

Harry smiled at Ginny, before feeling a pinch on his backside. He watched Ginny walk away from the portrait hole, waiting till the Fat Lady swung back into place.

'That little minx pinched my arse. I'm going to get her back,' Harry exclaimed.

'Are you serious?' Ron asked, the first to ask what they all were thinking.

'Very,' Harry replied with a deeply mischievous smile.

The next morning, much to the relief of all Gryffindors Harry and Ginny were not acting the part of a couple. Harry spoke with Seamus and Ron about Quidditch, while Ginny spoke with Hermione and some other girls, Harry wasn't sure of their year, until breakfast was called. As Harry walked by Ginny's bag he removed a book, then doubled back, placing it near the entrance to the girls dorm. He saw Ginny check her bag, like she did for the last day, then looked for her book. With her back turned Harry silently cast one of the prank hexes James taught him. It was a form of a stinging hex, except it mimicked a pinch, one that would appear randomly over the course of a day.

Harry quickly put his wand away, looked at Ginny who replaced the book in her bag and followed him out of the portrait hole.

'Forget something?' he asked, trying to act innocent.

'Oh, nothing, it must have fallen out,' Ginny said. Together they walked to the Great Hall in silence, until Ginny paused at the last corner to the Great Hall. She turned around, looking for some unseen assailant. 'There's no one behind us right?'

'No one at all,' Harry replied as they walked into the Great Hall.

After a few minutes the teachers appeared in the Hall and everyone started to eat.

'Quidditch try outs, you going Harry?' Dean asked.

'Yeah, I'll go,' Harry replied. Harry thought about where Dean was sitting, and he had a clear two or three, four in the case of dinner last night, barrier between him and Ginny. 'You?'

'Nah, I'm not that good, anyway we got good players in every position, except Seeker,' Dean replied.

'Yeah, Ginny prefers to play Chaser,' Seamus added.

'I'm the other way round, I prefer Seeker,' Harry replied. 'Can do Chaser.'

'You'll try for both then?' Ron asked, half a mouthful of food still in his mouth.

'I might,' Harry replied. _Yeah, and if they bother to check the Aussie World Cup Team listing they'll see who's Vice Captain._

'Hey Harry,' a Gryffindor called out.

'Yeah?' Harry asked.

'Didn't you make the World Cup team for Australia?'

'Yeap, Vice Captain and Seeker,' Harry replied.

Ron and Ginny with a few others coughed loudly, then stared at Harry.

'What, we didn't even survive the Quarters,' Harry said defensively. 'We would have made it through, damned cheaters, a chaser bumphed me so they got the Snitch. It should have been a foul.'

All of the Quidditch fans in hearing ranged cringed as Harry stopped speaking. A couple of mutters echoed up the table of 'I saw that, that was just wrong,' and others expressing a similar sentiment. Harry looked over to Ginny was looking behind her again, something in her eyes telling Harry she knew something was off.

'What is it Ginny?' Hermione asked.

'It felt like someone pinched me,' Ginny replied.

'Where?' Ron asked. His tone showed he was on the protective side when it came to his family.

Ginny muttered something and Harry had to struggle to keep that chuckle from escaping.

'Your what?' Hermione asked.

'My bum,' Ginny said a little louder, although it was still soft.

'There's no-one behind you,' Hermione said. Ginny turned around, pushing her arms through the air, as if she was trying to find an invisible person.

'There's no one there, we would have heard their footsteps,' Harry said casually. Dean and Seamus looked at him oddly, to which Harry replied with one raised eyebrow.

**A/N:** Another semi-autobiographical section from me, yes, me and a girlfriend acted like a couple before we started to date, and honestly, I never had so much grossing others out with what we did, we could send people running(one case, screaming, literally) away so very easily, especially her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's first two classes of the day passed slowly. In potions he found that the professor, Slughorn, was a rather laid back teacher. Harry liked his style of teaching, although when he tried to get Harry into some type of invitation only dinner, Harry remembered why his mother had such a strong dislike of him. Harry felt he was the type of person who helped give the Slytherins a bad name.

Harry liked some of the Slytherins, Blaise Zambini the most. Harry met him in the Library, Blaise after a potions book, the same one Harry was using for a bit of research. While they took notes they had a rather formal conversation, but one that became more casual as time passed. He wondered what some people like Ron and Dean would think, as they seemed to be strongly biased against the Slytherins, but as far as Harry was concerned he was just another student.

As Harry approached the Great Hall he saw Allie speaking with Leon and Paul about something.

'Allie?' Harry asked as he walked up to his siblings.

'Harry, Malfoy is being a dick, again,' Allie complained.

'So she told us,' Leon started.

'And now you're here, most boring brother, we'll work something out,' Paul finished.

'Can't we just all hex him?' Allie asked.

'With what?' Harry asked. 'You know Dad would expect something comic.'

'What about getting a potion into their food?' Paul asked.

'One of those that have to activated by a spell,' Leon said.

'To turn him into a ferret, apparently it happened in his four year here,' Harry replied, remembering Ron telling him about it.

'Grow antlers?' Allie asked.

'Not that funny,' Paul said, with a shake of his head.

'And you can use them too,' Leon added.

'Giant antlers?' Allie asked.

'Too regal, something furry,' Leon said.

'Giant rabbit ears?' Paul asked, looking hopeful.

'Why not add teeth and tail to the list too?' Harry asked.

Leon and Paul looked at their elder brother amazed.

'Did our elder brother...' Leon started.

'Just say what I think he did?' Paul finished.

'He did, and I like it,' Allie said, a gleam in her eye.

'When Dad picks us up when can get the ingredients off of him,' Harry said. 'We have to be careful around Slughorn, I think he's up to something.'

'Snape is...' Paul started.

'The one more likely to be doing anything,' Leon said.

'Maybe, but we use our own ingredients,' Harry said.

'Yes elder brother of ours,' Leon and Paul said at the same time.

'Allie?' Harry asked.

'I'm in, but how are we going to give it to them?' Allie asked.

'I can try to talk Blaise into a little fun, or get the house elves to do it. You do know where the kitchens are?' Harry asked.

'No,' Allie replied, she looked at the twin brothers and they shook their heads.

'Painting of the fruit bowl opposite the Gryffindor tapestry, first floor, west wing,' Harry said. 'Tickle the pear and it becomes a handle.'

Allie and the twins repeated what Harry had said, Harry nodding to show they were right. They walked into the Great Hall and split up, heading towards their respective tables. As Harry walked towards the Gryffindor table another student of his year stopped him.

'Susan, isn't it?' Harry asked.

'Yes, it is, I was wondering if you would tutor me?' Susan asked.

'In what?' Harry asked. 'I can only really help you in the core subjects, nothing else, History of Magic don't even ask me about, I have no idea...'

'Well,' Susan stuttered. 'I heard about what you did in Transfig. You amazed Professor McGonagall.'

'I take it that's rather hard to do?'

'No one has got that reaction out of her, and I...'

'Heard about the horse?'

'Nineteen hands you said, the most I've ever seen transfigured was sixteen.'

'Okay, the record at my magic school was twenty,' Harry replied, rubbing his chin. 'Yeah, it was twenty.'

'Twenty?' Susan shouted. 'Twenty hands?'

'Yeah, twenty hands,' Harry replied. He looked at the students looking at him and Susan, before returning to their lunch.

'What's the rest of you day like?' Susan asked.

'I've had my last class of the day,' Harry replied.

'Oh, okay, can we meet in the Library at three?'

'Alright, I'll see you there,' Harry replied.

'Thanks Harry,' Susan said, before walking over to her own table.

Harry walked to his table, Hermione and Ron to his left, Ron and Dean to his right, with Ginny nowhere in sight.

'Hey Harry, you know she is single right?' Dean asked.

'Nope,' Harry replied. He looked at the food available, choosing to have a pie and chips instead of sandwich.

'She's never asked for anyone to tutor her before,' Hermione said. 'I think she likes you.'

'Her last boyfriend dumped her because she outscored him at the end of last year,' Ginny said, as she sat down opposite Harry. She briefly glared at Dean, 'She's available Harry.'

'Sorry, I prefer red heads,' Harry said, smiling. Ginny flushed, before looking over her shoulder. 'Still the mysterious pincher?'

'How would you know about that?' Ginny asked. 'What do you know about that?'

'How could he know anything about it?' Ron asked. 'He's sitting opposite you.'

'When has it happened?' Hermione asked.

'Two times in Defence, and I sit at the back so there was no-one behind me,' Ginny started. 'Charms before that, and nothing happened.'

'So you have an invisible admirer?' Harry asked.

'Stalker,' Ginny growled. 'It happened again.'

'I'm sure they'll stop, soon,' Ron said.

'Could it be a spell?' Dean asked, looking at Harry.

'It could be, but I've never heard of one like it,' Harry said. It was true, he'd never heard about, but he had read about it. It was in one of his Dad journals from school.

'Hermione, do you know anything that could help?' Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny, then cast the Finite Incantum spell. Ginny smiled before she frowned. 'What is it Ginny?'

'You made it worse,' Ginny muttered.

_That I didn't expect_ Harry thought.

'How long could a spell like that last, a day at most?' Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. 'A day, any longer and you'd have to have some potion boosting the spell.'

'So Ginny, smile, you've survived half the day,' Harry said, starting on the pile of chips on his plate.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, Harry walking straight to the Library to do some reading. He found a desk by a window and sat down. He pulled out his current Wards and Curses book and opened it to the page on Reflecting and Repelling Wards. For next two hour he read the chapter and completed the basic exercises. He read the advanced exercise and looked at the rune he was using to power the wards.

The advanced exercise was to create a shield that repelled people from entering, yet one he could exit freely though the use of keyed item. He pulled out a quill from his bag and set that as the key. He erased the rune he was working with, then redrew it, altering the amount of power it had, before setting the key. He did this by drawing the same rune over his quill. He stepped out of the shield, testing the entire circumference, then picked up the quill, pushing that through the ward. A small portal appeared in the ward, which Harry stepped through.

He sat down by the window, then stared at the rune, deciphering it. A knock was heard and Harry looked up to Susan looking a little annoyed.

'Oh, sorry,' Harry said, dispelling the ward.

'What were you doing?' Susan asked, her tone annoyed one second, amazed the next.

'Some self taught work,' Harry started. He passed Susan the book. 'Wards ad Curses, my favourite subject back home.'

'Okay,' Susan replied, passing the book back to Harry. 'I thought I saw something like that in the Restricted section.'

'You may have, I wouldn't know,' Harry said. He paused. 'Is there an empty classroom near here?'

'Yes, there is.'

'We'll need a bigger desk than the ones in here, and I'm sure Madam Prince would not be happy with a large horse appearing in the Library,' Harry said, allowing Susan to show him to the empty classroom.

'I'm sure she wouldn't like that,' Susan replied with a bit of a giggle.

After a minute Harry and Susan found an empty classroom, one floor above the Library. Harry left the door open and looked at the teacher's desk.

'Susan, you might want to write this down,' Harry started.

'What?' Susan asked.

'The more mass the greater the energy,' Harry said.

'The more mass the greater the energy?' Susan asked. 'It can't be that simple.'

'Well, it is and it isn't,' Harry started. 'With Transfiguration, the larger the object you use as a base the more energy you have to shape, so with a small desk I can only create a small horse, with a larger base I can create a larger horse. I thought I would only get about seventeen hands from the desk in my class with McGonagall.'

'Oh, but you can control what size something is can't you?' Susan asked, hanging onto Harry's every word.

'I'll better show you what I mean,' Harry said. He transfigured the two desks nearest to them into a pair of dogs, one Blue Healer and one Great Dane.

'You see the Dane is larger than the Healer?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Susan replied.

'I could with a lot more will make a St Bernard, but it would take a lot more will as there is only so much energy, could you push two desks together?' Harry asked.

Susan nodded, and pushed two desks together. Before she had any chance to step away a St Bernard sat before, panting lightly. She looked at Harry who looked pensive.

'That was an easy transfiguration because there was more mass,' Harry said, restoring the desks. 'I want you to try to make the St Bernard from the two desks.'

'I'll try,' Susan said.

'You don't try, you will it to happen, no words, no wand movements, point and will,' Harry said.

Susan closed her eyes, once her wand was pointed at the two desks and willed them to change into the St Bernard. She found herself pushed to the floor as she opened her eyes, the large dog licking her face.

'That's amazing. It took me a month to manage that,' Harry said. _But that was when I was fifteen_ Harry thought. He pulled out a towel from his bag and passed it to Susan, who wiped her face.

'Thank you Harry,' Susan replied, the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

'Now I want you to watch me for the minute,' Harry said. He turned the teacher's desk into a horse, this time he limited the height to sixteen hands. 'Did you feel the excess energy coming from the horse?'

'That static right?' Susan asked. She walked closer to the horse and the closer she got the more her hair stood on end, her pony tail spreading apart into individual strands of hair and her fringe standing straight up. Harry chuckled softly, conjured a mirror so that Susan could see what was going on. She at first glared at Harry, but as she saw her hair floating apart, as if on some invisible wind she was amazed.

'So that's the excess energy, if you could step back,' Harry said, dispelling the mirror then restoring the desk to its original state. He repeated the transfiguration, this time a horse of nineteen hands standing before the pair.

The brown gelding turned to Susan, and snorted, Susan's loose hair being blown backwards. She patted the horse for a minute, before looking at Harry. 'I'm not getting that feeling of static.'

'That's right, I willed the transfiguration to be the biggest it could be,' Harry said, walking over to the horse. 'I also made it a gelding for obvious reasons.'

'Can I try?' Susan asked, as Harry reversed the transfiguration.

'Sure, remember, point and will,' Harry said, standing back. For the next quarter hour Susan tried to match Harry's feat, the closest she reached was seventeen hands. She looked at Harry, her frustration obvious.

'I can't do this,' Susan started.

'You can, how about you try something smaller, your quill, change it to a rose, but make sure you use all of the energy,' Harry said.

Susan nodded, and half an hour later she had a large rose on the desk, near a foot from tip of the petals to the base of the stem. As the half hour it progressed from barely ten centimetres to the twenty five centimetres it was now.

'Do you feel there was any energy left?' Harry asked, picking the rose up, turning it around. It was red, the petals tightly wrapped together.

'No, there wasn't any more I could use,' Susan said. She looked at the rose in Harry's hands.

'If I may?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Susan replied, she watched as Harry transfigured the rose to a smaller size then attached it to her robes. 'Thank you.'

'It was your quill, after all,' Harry said, with a smile. 'Do you want to try the desk again?'

'One more, I think dinner...' Susan started the bell to announce the start of dinner sounded.

'One more, for the road,' Harry said, watching as Susan transfigured the teacher's desk into a horse, nineteen hands this time. 'That's brilliant Susan.'

'Thank you, ah Harry,' Susan started.

'Yeah, go on,' Harry said, reversing Susan's transfiguration and collecting his towel.

'Would you like to sit at my table tonight?' Susan asked.

'Alright, sounds fun,' Harry replied as the two of them left for the Great Hall.

**A/N: **Brenda Abott is/was a real cow that escaped capture for many years in Australia. I am being honest, please google it if you don't believe me.

Oh, and this is not a Harry/Susan fic, he just happens to like helping people, and can't say no when you ask him nicely enough. And the sitting with Susan thing, he thinks it's her way of saying thanks, nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room after having dinner with Susan and a few of her friends at the Hufflepuff table. At first he got some strange looks, but once the Great Hall filled he seemed to be welcomed at the table. He was sure Professor Dumbledore noticed where Harry was sitting, Professor McGonagall and him discussing something in great detail, considering their heads were nearly together most of the meal.

Harry like Susan, Claire and Samantha, they were nice people. Samantha was tall, and blonde, though her hair colour did not seem to affect her intelligence. She and Harry had a debate about the differing methods they were taught Transfiguration, and both of them had points they'd like to ask Professor McGonagall. Claire was a few inches shorter than Samantha, but equally as intelligent, she had gotten involved with the debate, Susan following her a minute later and the four of them enjoyed the constructive chat. Harry did wonder briefly why they weren't in Ravenclaw, however the bond between the three girls was all the proof he needed to see why they were in Hufflepuff.

He looked around to see Ginny, Ron and Hermione around the fireplace, so he walked over to them with his Wards and Curses textbook in hand.

'We didn't see you at dinner, where were you?' Hermione asked.

'So you haven't heard the rumour Susan and I were dating?' Harry asked. He watched as Ginny scowled for a second.

'I have, but these two, no, I managed to shut Padma up,' Ginny growled.

'You're not dating her are you Harry?' Hermione asked.

'No, I'm not, if she finds someone he's going to be lucky, or she,' Harry replied, conjuring a seat and an ottoman. He placed his feet on the ottoman, leaving his book tucked against his leg.

'What do you mean she?' Ron asked.

'She could be a lesbian, not that I care,' Harry replied.

'Oh, Ron, don't say a thing,' Hermione said, a stern looked directed at her boyfriend.

'I mean, we don't what's she likes, so I'm not going to say, any way what two consent people do together is there business, not mine,' Harry said.

'That's open minded,' Ginny said. She looked at Harry oddly for a second.

'I told you guys about Jen, my neighbour?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Ron said, his confusion obvious.

'She's bi...sexual,' Harry said, finishing when he saw their looks of incomprehension.

'Oh, okay,' Hermione replied after a second. Ron and Ginny still didn't understand what Harry was saying. 'It means she's attracted to girls and guys.'

'Why?' Ron asked.

'Ask her, I have no idea,' Harry replied.

'So what is it like in Australia, what are the schools like?' Hermione asked.

'Pretty much the same I guess, though we get more subjects, we have the cores of Potions, Transfig, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures...' Harry started.

'You have Care as a core subject?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, it's more relevant to us I guess,' Harry replied.

'What are the electives? What about History of Magic?' Hermione asked before Ron could say anything.

'I think I'd would have preferred to go to an Australian school,' Ron added, once Hermione finished.

'So would I,' Ginny added.

'History of Magic is an elective, ah, well,' Harry paused, looking at Ginny who frowned suddenly, deciding it was time to end the prank. 'Try a numbing charm, if you hit with a stinging hex a numbing hex should counter act it.'

Harry watched as Ginny cast a mild numbing charm on herself, Harry feeling the release of the hex he used. Ginny smiled widely and Harry was stunned. He would have asked her out then, but they were good friends, and he wasn't sure how she felt about him.

'Either you're a genius...' Hermione started.

'Or you pranked me,' Ginny said, still smiling. 'You know what this means?'

'War?' Harry asked, eyes glowing with mischief.

'You're on Potter, one day peace,' Ginny replied, her eyes equally as mischievous.

'One day?' Harry asked, already planning a few ideas. 'What about the others?'

'If they get hit it's their fault, nothing too embarrassing, you still have to be able to go to class,' Ginny said, ignoring the glares from Ron and Hermione.

'You're on, minx,' Harry replied, shaking Ginny's hand.

'You flatter me, now you were talking about the elective courses,' Ginny said.

'Right, the ones I choose were Wards and Curses, Wicca, and Saxon and Celtic Magic,' Harry started.

'What about the others?' Hermione asked.

'How about I explain the ones I know, then try with the ones I don't?' Harry asked.

'Hermione, let Harry tell us his way,' Ron said, looking down at Hermione as they shared a seat. 'You'll still find out what each course is.'

'Alright,' Hermione muttered.

'Wards and curses covers the more permanent aspects of practical Defence, a curse can be something you throw, of it can last for generations, like what I said before, a Potter cursed the Malfoy's, who cursed the Weasley's, if I remember correctly it was one of your ancestors winning the title of Dark Lord from a duelling contest in the seventeen hundreds,' Harry said.

'So, the Dark Lord Voldemort...' Hermione started.

'And Grindewald corrupted the title, it used to show the highest rank dueller in the world,' Harry replied calmly. 'Where do you think the phrase 'There's a Dark Lord in every family' comes from?'

'Oh, now I get it,' Hermione said, looking at Ron and Ginny. 'What, Harry said there's nothing wrong with it.'

'Celtic and Saxon magic covers the older forms of magic, the more ritualised and belief based forms that were around in Merlin's time. I'm not saying that they don't have their place, but it's more that people don't recognise their power anymore. Wicca, I chose that one because I wanted to do something different. Wicca is a different type of magic,' Harry said.

'Different type?' Ginny asked.

'Remember how I silenced Padma and Parvati?' Harry asked.

'Yes, that was Wicca?' Ron asked.

'Yes, that was, the thing with Wicca, is that is based on a different focus...' Harry started.

'Focus?' Hermione asked.

'You focus your magic with the intent to use your wand, Wicca uses pure will as a focus,' Harry said after a few seconds. 'It works by using your intent to do something, pulling it from the magic around you, making it happen.'

'What do wands do then?' Ron asked.

'They focus your internal magic,' Harry said, like it was the obvious thing.

'I don't understand,' Hermione said.

'Magic is everywhere, both inside you, and separate to you, think of a lightning storm, it drifts over the land and when it gathers together in enough strength things happen, basically the 'Guardian Angel' event is a product of too much magic in one area,' Harry said. He was starting to feel a headache coming on.

'Oh, I see, so when magic builds up in an area even a Muggle can cast a spell?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, though they don't realise it,' Harry replied. 'Can I get back to the other subjects?'

'Please, don't answer any more of her questions, I've already been put off my homework,' Ginny said.

'Well, what else was there, there was Crafting, where you learn how to enchant things, which your Arithmancy course. Our course focuses more on the practical, what materials to get certain effects, our Runes course is more general, covering both the practical and the language...' Harry said, only to be interrupted by Ron.

'Runic magic' Ron asked. 'Isn't that a myth?'

'No, just not the type of magic you're used to,' Ginny said, guessing Harry's reply and cutting him off. 'Now, back to the courses.'

'Yes dear,' Harry replied impishly.

'Don't start yet, or I might have to hex you,' Ginny said, stroking her wand.

'Yes dear, I just started on runic magic?' Harry started. 'It's all based on the word and how you form it, so it's just a lot harder to work with. I heard Professor Dumbledore uses a Runic shield when he duels.'

'I didn't know,' Hermione said, forcing Harry to pause.

'Other courses are Duelling and Healing, both are pretty obvious right?' Harry asked. The others nodded. 'What else was there?'

'Any other types of magic?' Ginny asked.

'Thank you, I couldn't think of, you're History of Magic should cover this, but I guess it doesn't, going by what I hear, Tribal magic, so that's the type of magic which requires a mass belief in something, not common at all these days, but you do see it abit in Australia, so we have a course in it. The final one I can think of is Politics and Law. Basically all that is about is how the various governing bodies of magic get along and their rules for things, like the Statute of Secrecy,' Harry said.

'That sounds boring,' Ron said almost as soon as Harry finished.

'Why do you think I didn't take it?' Harry asked. He, Ron and Ginny chuckled, while Hermione looked at the three shocked.

'That could be really interesting, you just haven't had a look at it,' Hermione said.

'It could be, but I guess with the way the Australian Ministry works, you learn a lot in school so you don't need much training before going into the Ministry. Our total magical population isn't even one million, we don't have the resources of the multimillion magical population of England and Europe,' Harry said, breathing out loudly once he finished.

'Well, I guess so,' Hermione said.

'If no-one minds, I'll just do a bit of reading,' Harry said, picking the book up.

For the rest of the Harry read ahead in the book, while Hermione, Ron and Ginny worked on their homework. While Harry was reading he was thinking about Hogwarts.

_I guess I like it here, so far_ Harry thought as he started the next chapter.

**A/N:** Before I get another review saying the Aussie Harry seems powerful and Hogwarts is meant to be the best magic school, I'd like to say a few things.

Hogwarts is the best European magic school, so there would be schools in America, Japan and Australia etc that are near to or equal in quality.

Australian magic schools use an entirely different course structure, as explained above, where as European courses are far more general and so more limited in number, Australian courses are greater in depth per course and in number. Whereas Harry thinks of Defence against the Dark Arts as being able to fight off Dark creatures and throw off a few nasty hexes, the wards and curse element that is taught as a part of the European course of DADA is a separate course in Australia.

As for the Celtic and Saxon Magic, Wicca etc, that's just a product one of plot bunny breeding with another one. And for me that is a good thing as I can lay them to rest one I have... written them out, I was going to say something else as you can work out, but since have lost the words, damn.

Thank you for time and readership.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry held Ginny as they waited for the Quidditch try outs to start. It had been over a month into the year, almost two if Harry counted correctly, and he'd never had so much fun before, nor had Ginny as he remembered their prank war. He patted Ginny's hand, hearing Ron call the try outs were starting. He told Ginny about his career in Quidditch, he was going to enjoy replacing Ron if he could, going by what Ginny had said, she'd even taken him up on the offer of assistant coach if it happened. Harry had explained some of the drills he used in practise, and Ginny leaped at the idea of showing her over protective brother she was alot better on a broom than he was. He hoped that once he'd seen a Gryffindor training session he could take control and show them how a real Quidditch team ran, but he wasn't sure if it would be fair on the other House teams, or Ron, not that Ron would mind an international quidditch player take the reins of the team.

* * *

Harry looked at Ginny at breakfast, wondering if she'd triggered the hex yet. 

'Morning Ginny,' Harry said, with a wink and an amused expression.

'Morning is good Harry,' Ginny replied. Ron, Hermione, as did most of the Gryffindor's looked at oddly, Harry meanwhile kept his current expression.

'Ah, Ginny, what did you say?' Ron asked.

'Speaking like this am I?' Ginny said, adding a hum to the end. The Muggleborn students of Hogwarts laughed as they recognised the reference.

'Ginny, who did this?' Ron asked.

'Did this, Harry,' Ginny said, looking at Harry annoyed, briefly, before laughing. 'Like talking this way I do.'

'Ginny, what will Professor McGonagall say?" Hermione asked.

'Nothing, I think, good prank this, Harry,' Ginny said, winking at Harry. 'Fast, my revenge is.'

'We'll see,' Harry said.

The rest of breakfast passed in silence, Harry and Ginny heading off opposite ways to class. Harry found himself in Defence, and found it to be lesson he could tune out entirely. Harry pulled out a quill and some parchment and started to write. He remembered his father's advice on how to work out what you feel for someone, if you have no words to speak, then write what you feel.

For most of the class he scratched away at the parchment, not realising he was writing in a different language, Egyptian hieroglyphics of all things. Harry laughed all of the way to his next class and read what he wrote. He found himself towards the end of the Charms lesson demonstrating complex animation spells, which he found quite amusing to do, as he had them, with Professor Flitwick's permission, perform an acrobatic show similar to the Circe de Soleil. He cancelled the charm and relaxed for the rest of the day, Allie telling him that their father didn't need them on the farm over the week end.

He later ran into Leon and Paul, who seemed to be waiting to tell him something.

'In case Allie hasn't told you...' Leon started.

'Dad says he's got the help he needs,' Paul continued.

'Since Al, Sam and Alex...'

'You're secret lover...'

'Are going to help...'

'Sweep the farm,' the twins finished at the same time and left, leaving Harry to speak with Ginny who just arrived.

'Hunting, not going are we?' Ginny asked, the faint line of eyebrow being raised visible. 'Secret lover have you?'

'Alex, no, she was the vice captain on the Under 17 side I played in,' Harry replied.

'Good friend, she is?' Ginny asked. Harry laughed, placing his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

'She is a good friend,' Harry replied smiling.

The rest of that passed quickly, and so did the next three, nothing happening in the prank war. Harry placed a hair growing charm on Ginny's pillow, borrowing one of the school brooms to do so. As it turned out, while he did this Ginny snuck into his dorm, and planted a modified aging potion on his pillow. Ginny woke up happy, her hair was at length she loved it, reaching the middle of her back, from the short pony tail she had before, while Harry woke to find a beard that rivalled Dumbledore's. Harry was actually enjoying the beard, he wore it like a scarf as it was braided together. He and Ginny shared a laugh in the common about those two pranks.

Something Ginny regretted saying that day was the hair made her feel like a princess. Harry worked on a hex to change her clothes into some more, royal. Minor pranks passed like water under the bridge, one day Harry was walking backwards, the next Ginny had to sing everything she wanted to say. The week after that they both suffered the effect of the Kato Curse, each time they said something Harry had to finish it with 'And Ginny Weasley is the best prankster,' while Ginny had to say 'I love Harry Potter.'

This of course, caused a lot of discomfort among the Gryffindors, which Harry and Ginny laughed off. Both Harry and Ginny had never had so much fun, Professor McGonagall warning them if their grades dropped by one point she would start taking points away, but Harry and Ginny remained at the top of their classes, even if most of Harry notes were in hieroglyphics. A month into the school year Harry finally completed the Costume Curse as he called it. The curse transfigured a person's clothing into whatever the caster desired, and he tested it on himself first to great effect, all of the tests working brilliantly.

It was a Friday, and Harry had placed the curse on the keystone of the arch to the girl's dorm. Harry waited a few minutes before Ginny stepped out. As Ginny stepped down the stairs to the common room floor her robes changed into an emerald green formal robe, open at the front to reveal a crème bodice that brought out Ginny's figure, her long auburn hair in a single braid held with a clasp with a large emerald on it. Harry would have drooled if it wasn't for the fact he expected something of this type. Ron stepped out, seeing what was going on looked at the other Gryffindor boys and growled.

'Keep your hands off of my sister,' Ron growled much like a guard dog.

'Hasn't Ginny, grown a bit?' Hermione stuttered. She looked at the tiara Ginny was wearing. 'Wow.'

'I know, it's a shame I don't know who cast this,' Ginny said, quickly winking at Harry. He laughed for a second, before heading off to his class. He didn't know that Ginny had seen him practise the spell previously, and had herself cast it on the door leading out of the common room. Harry walked out of the common room to find that his clothes changed in plate armour. He looked down once he heard the distinctive noise of metal striking stone. He looked to see Ginny walking up to him.

'If I may escort Milady to breakfast?' Harry said, with a slight bow.

'You may, sir knight,' Ginny replied. Together the pair walked to breakfast, Ginny's had resting on Harry's armoured gauntlet. They chatted over breakfast, before heading off to their classes. Harry wished her could have continued the act, but had his own classes to get to. As the first and second classes passed Harry found Ginny waiting for him outside the Great Hall, her eyes showing her amusement.

'How much longer do you want to continue the performance?' Ginny asked.

'What performance?' Harry asked, dropping onto one knee. 'It would honour me greatly if you would consent to dine with me.'

'You may,' Ginny said formally, watching Harry stand up, then offer his arm.

'After you, Milady,' Harry said with an impish grin.

Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall to cheers from most of the students, although there were plenty of groans from the Gryffindors. Harry sat Ginny down before sitting down opposite her at one of the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up to see that on a whole, most of the teachers were taking this too seriously.

'I think Flitwick is impressed,' Harry commented halfway through lunch.

'This is something he's never seen before,' Ginny replied.

'The charm or the transfiguration?'

'Both, the robes are beautiful.'

'Only because you're in them,' Harry said quickly. He blinked a he realised what he said. 'Did I just?'

'Yes you did, and thank you,' Ginny said, flushing.

More groans were heard from the Gryffindors, knowing exactly what was coming. Harry and Ginny laughed, loving every minute of it. Harry looked to see Malfoy and his two trolls approaching Ginny from behind, Malfoy with a pair of scissors in his hand. Harry stood up, and drew his sword, standing in between Ginny and Draco.

'Scurrilous curr, you dare approach to attack a lady from behind?' Harry asked. He looked at the sword, a little surprised to see it looked to be sharp. He didn't want to test that theory. Draco blanched, before fleeing the Great Hall. Harry, looking around, decided to continue with the act for a little more time. He dropped to one knee in front of Ginny, the sword across his lap with his head bowed down.

'If Milady would grant me a sign of her favour?' Harry asked. He watched as Ginny smiled at him, before pulling a long silk scarf from her robes, tying it loosely around his neck.

'With you blessing Milady, I shall seek those knaves who defile your honour,' Harry said, before heading in the same direction Malfoy went. As he walked out of the Great Hall Harry heard another round of cheers from most of the students, again the Gryffindor's producing the opposite reaction, before heading back to the Gryffindor common room. He waited for a few minutes before Ginny turned up, during this time he studied the sword he'd been given as part of the costume, as she entered the common room he sheathed the sword.

'You're wonderful you know that?' Ginny asked, still in the formal robes.

'Good to know,' Harry replied before the two broke into hysterical laughter. It took them a few minutes to stop laughing, tears running freely down their faces. Ginny undid the loose knot in the scarf, before using it to wipe away their tears. Harry almost jumped when he first felt Ginny's hand through the scarf and just smiled at her while she wiped away the tears. She then wiped away the trails of water on the armour.

The two of them looked at each for a few more minutes before Harry leaned forward and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. Ginny looked at him stunned for a second, before she leaned into Harry even more, pulling his lips onto hers. Harry pulled back, hearing the bell to say it was almost time for class. Ginny wrapped the scarf around his neck again, repeating the previous gesture. As Harry and Ginny walked out of the common room, with their bags they passed a group of Gryffindor's coming the other way. Harry winked at Ginny.

'You do me a great honour Milady, shall I escort you to class?' Harry asked.

'It would please me greatly sir knight,' Ginny replied. The Gryffindor's parted and allowed Harry and Ginny to pass between them, before running to get their bags left in their dorms. As Harry and Ginny approached an empty hallway the hysterical laughter returned.

'You're heavy, you know that,' Ginny said, as she pushed Harry back.

'This armour, it's all your fault,' Harry replied, mocking a defensive tone, before the laughter returned.

'I give up, you're impossible,' Ginny said after another minute.

'Don't you have a class?' Harry asked.

'No, and I know you don't either.'

'Broom closet.'

'In these robes, they'd get dirty.'

'Empty classroom?'

'No, wait till tonight, in the common room,' Ginny said. 'Let's see how much we can gross them out.'

'I like it,' Harry replied with an impish voice. 'Just after dinner?'

'Sounds good,' Ginny replied, before kissing Harry on the check. They meet up at dinner, their clothes having returned to their normal form. Harry and Ginny, at least according to the others had sat opposite each other, whispering to the other What they did not know, in this case hurt their pride as they were about to pranked on a scale that no-one had seen since the days of the Marauders.

'You know, Mum was an honourary Marauder,' Harry said.

'Did they do anything like us?' Ginny asked.

'Not quite, but they'd like this, I think McGonagall is going to pull us to her office for this.'

'Mind setting up that voice one?'

'Speak backwards I do yes?' Harry asked. He and Ginny both laughed. Again, the Gryffindor's felt secure in the knowledge it looked innocent.

'That one, any student that walks through that doorway gets it, for a week,' Ginny said.

'Alright, I'll see if I can set it up, could take a few minutes,' Harry replied.

Dinner finished quickly, and Harry split off from the Gryffindor's heading passed McGonagall's office. In the end it took him closer to fifteen minutes to set up the prank, so when he arrived at the common room entrance he knew it was going to be full. Harry walked in, then strode over to Ginny who was sitting at a table underneath a window. As he approached she stood up and when he arrived he kissed her passionately, on the lips. At first the Gryffindor's didn't believe their eyes, but they soon retreated to the dorms, or left the room. This process took at least five minutes, during which Harry and Ginny didn't break the kiss at all.

When they realised they were alone in the common room they broke out laughing.

'It's good you're a good kisser,' Ginny said before Professor McGonagall walked into the common room to see Harry and Ginny looking a little too happy for her tastes.

'Mr Potter, Ms Weasley, my office,' Professor McGonagall said, with Harry and Ginny following her. As they headed towards the portrait hole the doors to the dorms edged open, and a massive sigh of relief was heard all over the Gryffindor tower.

Harry and Ginny found themselves directed to a pair of seats in front of her desk and they took them. Harry quickly winked at Ginny, who still looked amused.

'Mr Potter, I know your father has told you stories of what he and Lily got up to,' Professor McGonagall started.

_Yeah, that and the Marauders_ Harry thought.

'But this continued act with Ms Weasley is too much,' Professor McGonagall finished.

'An act it is not,' Harry said. He blinked, trying to look innocent, and as far as he knew it was failing. It might have worked, but when Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny he knew it failed.

'Ms Weasley, remove the charm,' Professor McGonagall asked.

'McGonagall Professor, sorry I am, not me, this is,' Ginny replied. She looked at Harry and they both started to laugh.

'Had, we've been,' Harry said.

'Grades, have our, dropped?' Ginny asked.

'No, they've improved,' Professor McGonagall replied. 'You two must stop this silliness.'

'Try, we will,' Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

_Not another James and Lily_ Professor McGonagall thought with a long mental groan.

Harry and Ginny walked back to the common room, finding it full like it was before, except for a chair in the corner. Harry sat down first, Ginny on his lap, her hands over his. Together they chatted for the rest of the night. They had an early night as Quidditch try outs had been announced for tomorrow.

'Perhaps we should stop the pranks?' Harry asked as he headed up towards his dorm.

'Only for Quidditch,' Ginny replied.

'That I think is a good idea,' Harry said, kissing Ginny goodnight, to the relief on all Gryffindor's it was only n the cheek.

**A/N:** This is a fanfic, yes I have changed the characters abit, and would you like to have a name like Parvati? (Anyway, for a quick intro, doing the twin act, Padma and Patil works alot better, doesn't Nymphadora Tonks use her last name instead of her first name?) In this case she is just more sensitive about her name, choosing to introduce herself as Patil, that is her choice, and as this is my story, well, if you don't like it, don't read it.

I am having a little fun with the seventh year Harry could have had, a much lighter outlook in comparison to Soldier's Revenge. That's what I am doing, so as above, you don't like it, don't read it.

Kato is a Roman senator that finished each speech in the Senate with the same line each time, so I named a curse after him.

Oh, and right now, Harry and Ginny are a serious couple, although they are having far too much fun to realise it.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry looked at the number of Gryffindor students that turned out for try-outs. He seemed surprised at the numbers, going by what Ginny said about last year's team, the only player that they missed was truly missed was a natural seeker, so in other words, Harry. He smiled slightly, Ginny looking at him oddly.

'You seem confident,' Ginny commented.

'I should be,' Harry replied. 'Did you have a look at my record?'

'Which one? State or International?' Ginny asked, both of which impressed her.

'Either, still made vice captain, not exactly a common role for the captain.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, most of the time it's Beater's or Chasers, Keepers as captains are even more common than Seeker captains.'

'So Oliver was a rarity?'

'Fraid so, and if I make captain, or vice captain, that would be something to be proud of, again.'

'Well, be happy, it's a first this country for you, Ginny commented, watching Ron call the start to try-outs. He flew in the last group, getting a better idea of the flying skill of the others, seemingly better than Ron did. Kirk and Sloper, the previous year's Beaters, showed the most stability in the air, Ron the second most.

_Ron as Keeper, Kirk and Sloper as Beaters, __Ginny as one of the chasers, I just need to wait to see how she looks in air as a Seeker_ Harry thought watching the try out continue.

He continued to scan the players, making mental notes, a girl named Natalie with a year mate of hers Harry couldn't identify easily as the starting line up. He waited them go through another series of drills, taking about ten minutes, again, confirming his choice for the starting players, as well as forming a list of reserve players. He waited for the Seeker's to be called, and found himself flying against Ginny, with three Snitches in the air.

'Harry, Ginny, whoever catches the two Snitches is the starting player,' Ron said. 'You can...'

Harry and Ginny shot off, both of them shooting towards opposite sides of the pitch, searching for the snitches. Harry saw one hovering near the middle of the pitch, and wove his way towards it, Ginny looking slightly confused until she saw the snitch in the middle of the pitch. She shot straight towards it, triggering the snitch to fly away from her, almost into Harry's hand. He caught it quickly and pocketed it.

'That was evil, but I might just let you win anyway,' Ginny teased Harry.

'Oh come on, give me a bit of trouble,' Harry mock whined.

'A bit of trouble?' Ginny asked, before stretching her arms and pushing her chest out.

'Well, not that type,' Harry replied, winking, before slowly moving forward, then dropping straight towards the ground. Ginny looked on in horror as Harry continued to fall, seemingly unconcerned with the speed he was falling. He appeared to wave at her, then took off towards the other end of the pitch, Ginny following him after a half a second. She caught up with him quickly, before she saw the determined glint in his eye. She followed him for a few more moments, before he dropped into the supports of the quidditch pitch, flying as fast as he could go on his broom.

_Is that a Firebolt? _Ginny wondered, looking at his broom for a moment. Almost a moment to long as she barely avoided one of the large support beams.

'Come on Gin, let's have some fun,' Harry called. He quickly changed which direction he was facing, and looked like he was trying to catch her. Ginny's eye widened before she managed to stop herself a bare foot from Harry.

'You're crazy,' Ginny stuttered.

'No, I was waiting for this,' Harry said, his hand closing around another Snitch. 'That makes three.'

'Three?' Ginny asked, then saw three small spheres in Harry's hand.

'Well, I'm one of the world's best for a reason,' Harry commented. 'Let's celebrate my victory.'

'Your victory?' Ginny asked, faking an offended tone. 'I let you win.'

'And I humbly accept your faith in my abilities,' Harry said, as he landed on the pitch. He threw his broom over his shoulder and kissed Ginny's check.

'What was that for?' Ginny asked. She felt the start of blush, but for some reason didn't seem able to control it.

'Because I wanted to,' Harry said. They walked to the other Gryffindor's, Ginny still feeling a little flushed by the time they arrived.

'So, who is it?' Ron asked.

'Harry won, got all three,' Ginny said, smiling. 'I can be a Chaser now.'

'Yeah, you're happy, I'm happy, I just wish these balls would be far more unpredictable,' Harry commented dryly. 'It's like reading a book some of the time.'

'I know what you mean Harry, they're easy to predict some of the time,' Ginny added. 'I have no idea how you got the second one.'

'You saw me wave?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, we all did,' Ron said. 'I mean, that wasn't a wave?'

'Nope, it was going to drop a bit of speed when I reached for it the first time, so I brought my hand back, and then caught it,' Harry said, throwing the three Snitches to Ron.

'Wow, um, I'll post the notices tomorrow, but Harry, Ginny, you've both made the team, I just want to speak to Professor McGonagall,' Ron said. He looked at Harry for a moment, slightly star struck.

'What do you think he is thinking?' Harry asked, following Ginny to the broom shed.

'I think he might give up being Captain, I know he was watching you for a while as the Chaser's worked through a basic drill, but to be honest Harry, I think he doesn't want to be Captain anymore,' Ginny said.

'He doesn't want to be the Captain? What gives you that idea?' Harry asked.

'Well, he's not the brightest of my brothers, and I think he finds it a little hard to put so much work into the team and his homework, I...' Ginny started. 'He's led the team to one Cup from the three years he's been in charge, but I think he just wants to be a Keeper.'

'And I don't blame him,' Harry replied. 'I read about some of the Slytherin vs Gryffindor games, they sound nasty.'

'You have no idea,' Ginny said, watching Harry store his broom. He held out his hand. 'Oh, thank you.'

'Don't worry about it, so, it's a while till dinner?' Harry asked, placing Ginny's broom next to his. They walked out of the broom shed, taking the long route back to Hogwarts, travelling around the Great Lake. Harry sat on a fallen tree on the far side of the Great Lake, Ginny taking a seat beside him.

'Harry, can I ask you a question?' Ginny asked. She looked at Harry, who seemed to be just looking at Hogwarts, not at any one part, but all of it.

'Yeah, go on,' Harry replied.

'Why do you like me?' Ginny asked, before looking down.

'Why? Hmm, let me see,' Harry said, turning to face her. 'You're funny and fun to be around, a smile that lights up any room and you're gorgeous.'

'Thank you Harry...'

'Let me guess, you've had a bit of a growth spurt and thought I liked you for your breasts or I wanted to jump into your pants?'

'Yeah,' Ginny admitted, slightly ashamed. She tried to look away from Harry, but found his hand was gently holding her head in place. He brushed a thumb along her check.

'Well, your figure is one thing I like about you,' Harry teased. 'But what's in the head and the heart matters alot more.'

'That means alot Harry, thank you,' Ginny replied, placing her hand over Harry's hand on her face.

'You can ask me anything you want Ginny, you don't have to be afraid of me,' Harry replied. 'You've been thinking alot haven't you?'

'Not so much thinking,' Ginny said, then sighed. 'It's just with the...'

'Hormone driven brainless idiots who only see your breasts,' Harry interrupted.

Ginny chuckled. 'A good a name as any. Yeah, it's just with _them_ looking at me like I'm suddenly so much more important than I was before,' Ginny said, she looked at Harry's eyes, feeling herself drawn into the two deep green oceans.

'You were, they probably only want to get into your pants,' Harry replied, equally as lost in her eyes.

'What about you?' Ginny asked, resting her head against Harry's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

'Me, I think you're gorgeous, but I find your wit and smile far more attractive. As for your pants, they don't even fit me,' Harry said. He looked back at Hogwarts, enjoying the view of sun setting behind it. He heard Ginny laugh softly for a few moments. 'Can I add your laugh to things I like about you?'

'I think it was already there,' Ginny replied. 'I think...'

'You think what? The big bad Harry monster is coming to get you?' Harry asked.

'The wonderful, kind and gentle Harry monster got me on the train,' Ginny replied.

'Good to know, good to know,' Harry said distantly.

'I was thinking about you actually, you always seem so relaxed, but you always kept busy.'

'Yeah, well, I'm like that, I like to do things, one day after I complete my chores I took apart an old lawn mower for fun, I even put it back together, the first time it didn't work, but after that, Dad helped me learn how an engine works.'

'Dad would like you, he's like that.'

'Well, at least I know my future father in law is going to like me,' Harry joked.

'Future father in law? When do I get to meet mine?'

'Christmas most likely, unless those feral pigs turn up again.'

'But that seems so far away.'

'It is, and it isn't, I promise you, when it arrives, and I take you to meet my parents, it will be before you know it.'

'Says you.'

'Promise's you.'

'Thank you Harry, that means alot.'

'Well, you know I care about you right?'

'Yeah, I know, just promise me you won't go after Dean, or anyone?'

'What for...' Harry growled faintly.

'Nothing, they just keep on asking me to dump you for them,' Ginny muttered.

'Oh, that's okay then, you'll just have to keep on saying no,' Harry replied, the hint of an impish smile.

'Oh I will, will I?' Ginny asked. 'You know I could just say yes...'

'And I would steal you back in a heartbeat,' Harry countered.

'You would?'

'I could make it half a heartbeat, but not any lower than that, you need to give me some time,' Harry said, laughing softly. Ginny smiled, and kissed Harry's check, again, settling against his chest.

'I want to know why I'm so lucky,' Ginny whispered.

'Because you are, you're so lucky just because you are.'

'No reason?'

'None I can think of.'

'Well, I can't think of any either.'

Harry and Ginny sat in silence, enjoying the presence of the other till they heard a bell toll.

'Hmm, dinner time,' Harry said, standing up.

'You're just as bad as Ron,' Ginny replied.

'No, I'm not, I've not tried to speak with my mouth full for a long time now,' Harry commented. He watched as Ginny laughed, her smile contagious.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry ad Ginny entered the Great Hall, side by side. He looked to see Leon, Paul and Allie standing in the middle of the Great Hall. Harry walked over to them, Ginny following just behind him.

'So, you want a family dinner?' Harry asked.

'Nah, I just want a little time away from my house, I can't believe they're so...' Allie started.

'Bookish,' Leon said.

'Single minded?' Paul asked.

'Too right,' Allie replied.

'Alright, so I'll conjure the table and chairs,' Harry said.

'Plates and cutlery,' Leon added.

'Cups and candles,' Paul said.

'Everything else,' Allie said.

The four Potter's all drew their wands, conjuring the items they said they would, in order. In a few seconds an ornate jarrah table appeared, followed by fine cutlery and china, then finally a pair of silver candle sticks with lit candles and a few other small items.

'Anybody else want to join us?' Harry asked.

'What about me?' Ginny asked.

'I made a spot for you,' Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, before walking to the new table, followed by Susan and finally Blaise. Blaise saw the glares directed at him by his house and looked back at them. 'At least I have enjoyable dinner company.'

'That was the most insulting non-insult I have ever heard,' Harry commented.

'Thank you Harry,' Blaise replied.

Harry extended the table, conjuring more seats while the other Potter's added whatever they selected to conjure. Harry pulled out a seat for Ginny, while Blaise pulled out a seat for Susan.

'Thank you,' Ginny said to Harry, as Susan replied to Blaise. It took a few seconds, but Ron repeated the gesture. Hermione blushed slightly.

A house elf sudden appeared, a cork on a silver tray. Harry picked up the cork and smelt it. He nodded after a few seconds. 'A good choice, a glass for each us, thank you.'

'Master is too kind,' the house elf replied. He clicked his fingers, a goblet of wine appearing in front of the nine at the table. In the kitchens the same house elf stood on an over turned bucket.

'Master's and mistress's is having formal dinner, we's need to work hard to make it perfect,' he said. 'They's starting with soup first, then...'

'Then they's have a menu to choose,' another house elf called out.

'Master's will likes that idea,' the first house elf called.

'Dessert... I's work on a rich chocolate mousse,' a small house elf called from the back of the crowd.

'Master's should be very happy,' the first house elf called, starting to prepare the soup. A bustle of activity that hadn't been seen in the Hogwarts kitchens for years, house elves ran in every direction, not just finishing the work for the other students, but starting the work for the formal dinner. Cold hot plates were suddenly hot, pots and cutting boards that had just been washed now back on benches and stove tops, again in use.

Albus, as with most of the staff watched on in a slight amount of amusement. Only Harry and his family would have the courage to so openly defy the long standing House traditions. It seemed odd at first, but Albus was impressed by the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw and Slytherin who sat at the table in the middle of the Great Hall. Minerva looked slightly affronted at the presence of the goblets of wine, while Professor Flitwick seemed to be amazed the quality of the conjuring. Professor Sprout looked at her three students at the table and smiled.

'Professor Flitwick, I must say that I have never seen such a masterful display of conjuring in a long time,' Professor Sprout started. 'The wood is jarrah, but the etching on the candle sticks is truly artistic.'

Professor Flitwick almost fell off his seat. 'Oh yes, you're right. I wish I could take the credit for such work, but I can't. Minerva?'

'Yes Filius, it's most impressive. Albus, I didn't know the school had a wine cellar,' Minerva said.

'Neither did I, perhaps it is something that we must ask Mr Potter, Harry, about,' Albus replied. He looked down at the table, seeing that the first course, a soup, had appeared. He also checked the goblets, still untouched for the moment. 'Perhaps we should give those students some credit Minerva,' Albus said, looking at Harry, the first to take a sip from his goblet. He raised the goblet in the Headmaster's direction, before placing the goblet back on the table.

'I will gladly assign them all detentions if I see the slightest hint of drunkenness,' Professor Snape growled.

'I doubt that would be called for,' Albus replied. He wondered what had most of the table chuckling.

'Blaise, thank you for that wonderful story about Malfoy the ferret,' Harry said.

'Thank you for the chance Harry,' Blaise replied, smiling.

'I never saw it, but now I wish I did,' Susan added.

'I will gladly give you a pensieve memory Susan,' Blaise replied.

'That would be nice, thank you,' Susan said. 'I wonder what the main course is?'

'I don't know I'm sorry, I think the house elves may surprise us all,' Harry replied.

'I want more of that soup, it was wonderful,' Ron started. 'I never knew they could cook like this...'

'Harry, what do you mean house elves?' Hermione asked.

'Hogwarts has long been a sanctuary for house elves, if they get abused too much, and believe me, it takes alot to make a house elf run away,' Harry started. 'It's rather... unfortunate that a house elf needs to be bonded to a person. I think Albus is the one they bond too, as he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts.'

'I never knew, so the ones here are happy?' Hermione asked.

'Quite happy I would think,' Blaise replied. 'The elves here are very well treated.'

'Well, I'm glad to hear that,' Hermione said. 'Ron, did you know about them?'

'No, I never knew,' Ron replied. 'Um, Blaise, how did you know?'

'My father told me about them, apparently he liked to sneak into the kitchens alot,' Blaise replied.

'Painting of the fruit bowl?' Paul asked. Allie looked at Susan's confused expression.

'Yes, there is a way for a student to get into the kitchens,' Allie said.

'Oh, I... well, it is a castle I suppose,' Susan said. She looked at Blaise who nodded in reply.

'The only people who Hogwarts better than the Headmaster would be the Marauders,' Harry said.

'Marauders?' Susan and Blaise asked. Ron and Ginny tried to look ignorant, and failed.

'Marauders?' Hermione asked. 'What do you know about them, Ron, Ginny?'

'I know that Leon and Paul would like to answer this one, but I better,' Harry said. 'Do you mind if I handle this Ginny?'

'No,' Ginny replied, very relieved.

'It's yours mate,' Ron added quickly.

'A group of students who had an quirky sense of humour,' Harry started. 'They were four, by the names of Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail. They played pranks on most of the school, and have the record for the most detentions in a single year, and for some reason my father is still proud of that.'

'Still proud? That means...' Blaise said softly.

'Our Dad is Prongs,' Paul said, looking at Allie, then Harry.

'I always wondered,' Susan said. 'Why you seemed to know your way around the school so well.'

'They have a map of the school,' Leon added quickly. 'But it's nothing special.'

Harry and Allie chuckled at the understatement.

'What do you mean, nothing special?' Hermione asked.

'A little Charms work on it, a few other things,' Harry replied, glaring at the twins.

'Gred and Forge had it,' Ginny said. 'Till they passed it to me.'

'That's why you can get around without being seen?' Ron asked. 'Why didn't they...'

'They liked their little sister more I think,' Harry replied. He stopped when a piece of parchment appeared in front of the nine at the table. They read the menu's in silence. When they touched what they wanted it appeared in front of them. 'Or they thought she would need it more than Ron would.'

Harry watched as Hermione elbowed Ron, then whispered something to him. He seemed to blush quickly, but remained silent. They all started on their main course, occasionally sipping at the wine in the goblets. The rest of the school had just finished their meals, and either openly stared at the table in the middle of the Great Hall, or snuck glares at their housemates for not eating at their house table.

'If those who have finished eating could leave the Great Hall,' Albus started. 'I'm sure that you all have some homework to do.'

Groans echoed through the Great Hall, most people understanding the subtle dismissal from the Headmaster. While some tried to remain, for whatever reason, their housemates pulled them away after a few moments. Albus walked to the table, another round of laughs echoing through the Great Hall.

'Headmaster, would you like a seat?' Harry asked, seeing Professor Dumbledore approach.

'Thank you, but unfortunately I must refuse, Professor Dumbledore replied.

'Certainly, is there something you wish to say?' Harry asked. The rest of the table looked up at Professor Dumbledore for a moment, before looking at each other.

'I would like to congratulate all of you for looking past your own colours tonight,' Professor Dumbledore started. 'It is good to see that some of are willing to look past the house and see the people within it.'

Hermione glared at Ron for a moment, before he sent an apologetic look back. Harry could guess it was something to do with Blaise and his house, Slytherin.

'Thank you Headmaster, but most of us are family,' Harry said, indicating Leon, Paul and then Allie.

'Harry, perhaps you should look at your own house, after all Padma rarely sits with her sister,' Professor Dumbledore replied. 'I would like for you to enjoy the rest of your meal, perhaps next time you could leave a spot for me?'

'Certainly Headmaster, good night,' Harry replied.

'Good night Harry, good night everyone,' Professor Dumbledore replied, with a nod at the others. They sent small nods back. _It's good to have Harry and the others at school, I've been quite bored without James and Lily__ around._

'Well, I'm surprised,' Susan said, the first to speak. 'He just said he was glad we did this?'

'Professor Dumbledore is rather... unique,' Harry replied. 'Shall we get back to our meals?'

'Yes please,' Ron said, Ginny and Hermione hitting his arms. Ginny struck the left, while Hermione the right. 'Ouch.'

Harry, with Blaise, Susan and the other Potters chuckled for a little bit.

* * *

A/N: Before you leave a review about how mature Ron seems, I am tired of Weasley bashing, so I want to start to even the scales with a little pro-Weasley type of writing. Again, don't like, don't read. But if you like, and read, well, you make me a happy person, and author. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny leaned into Harry, as they both sat in the longue in front of the fire in the common room. Harry's arms were securely wrapped around Ginny's waist and she sighed contentedly, and to the annoyance of most of the occupants in the common room. They had spent the last couple of nights like this, getting to know the other, and their circumstances better. She liked the stories Harry told about working on the farm, and when he was talking about his Quidditch career all of the fans gathered around to listen in.

She knew Harry didn't like the attention, but he seemed to deal with it reasonably well. She thought of the time he hit Colin's camera with some type of jinx that changed the focus, so you could never get the right focus. Colin complained, only to have Professor McGonagall reprimand him for not respecting another student's right to privacy.

'Harry?' Ginny asked. She wondered how he would react to her question.

'Yeah?' Harry replied dozily.

'How did you end up in Australia?'

'That?'

'Yeah... well, I want to know.'

'Dad says he worked with a few Aussie aurors that were sent over here to help fight Riddle...' Harry started. He paused on Ginny's confused expression. 'Voldemort.'

'Okay,' Ginny replied faintly. She shuddered faintly.

'It's just a name, anyway, back to the story. They'd been on a few missions together, and I was left in the house, for some reason Remus left for a moment, and then it was attacked, the rest is in the history books.'

'Yes, I suppose so, but why Australia?'

'Well, this is what Dad says about it,' Harry said, trying to remember exactly how his father told the story.

* * *

'Lily, where's Harry?' James shouted, seeing the cracked ward stone.

'HARRY!' Lily screamed, instantly appearing beside her son in the nursery. She picked him up, somehow he remained asleep despite all that had happened. James joined her a moment later.

'Lily, he's okay, thank Merlin,' James started.

'But no thanks to Dumbledore, we need to do something to keep Harry safe,' Lily countered.

'Is that a scar?' James asked, pointing to the red mark on Harry's forehead.

'No, I don't know what it is though,' Lily replied after seeing the curse mark. 'But we need to leave, and soon.'

'What about everyone?' James asked.

'We can't tell anyone,' Lily replied. 'What about Andrew, didn't he try to get you to leave England?'

'Yes, he did, but... it's so hard, hopefully Sirius catches Peter. I can't believe I chose that...rat,' James said, frustrated. He kept his tempered tightly reined for the moment. He paced in the ruined nursery, trying to work something out. He sent his patronus, an eagle, out the window, destination unknown.

'Who was that for?' Lily asked.

'Andrew, we'll move to Australia, they need Ward Masters and aurors,' James replied. 'We don't have a choice, and if we leave in the next hour no-one will know.'

'What about our bodies?'

'Andrew should be able to do something. I've seen him do things in Transfiguration I thought were impossible.'

'I'm scared for Remus and Sirius... you know them, and their...'

'I know, I hope Sirius catches _him._'

'He will, just, James, please, help me pack,' Lily said, pleading with her husband.

'It's okay Lily, we'll get out of this alright,' James replied, now holding his weeping wife, and still sleeping son.

_This will be a long night_ James thought bitterly. _I already regret not leaving earlier, and I still have my son to hold, unlike so many..._

* * *

'That as much as he tells us,' Harry said, finishing.

'I never knew, did you ever find out what happened to Sirius?' Ginny asked. 'My Dad said he just disappeared, no-one knew what happened to him.'

'I don't know, the thing is, I... oh shit, they didn't, did they?' Harry said slowly, as if he was working through an idea.

'What Harry?' Ginny asked, sitting up, she could sense his anxiety.

'No, no, no, Dad is going to be really pissed,' Harry said, sitting next to Ginny, staring intently at the fire.

'What Harry?'

'Azkaban,' Harry replied flatly. He was one of the people who was just hauled off.'

'But... he got a trial, right?' Ginny asked.

'If I'm right, the answer is no,' Harry muttered. He looked into the fire, wondering how many ways his crazy idea could go wrong.

'What are you thinking?' Ginny asked, seeing the classic 'Harry is thinking' pose.

'Too much,' Harry said. He leaned closer to Ginny and whispered. 'Can you think of a good way to get everyone's attention away from us?'

'No, why?' Ginny whispered back.

'Damn it,' Harry muttered. Ginny saw a stone dropped from his hand, some type of rune on it. She looked around the common room, seeing people had just stopped moving.

'What did you do?' Ginny asked, scared.

'Ward bomb, they're just stunned. It mixes a mild Obliviate with a Stunner, we should be able to get away now,' Harry said. 'It's also got a small shield element, so we're not affected. And I didn't want to do that.'

'We?' Ginny asked, now completely confused. 'What's a ward bomb?'

'Well, I thought you'd like to help me free my godfather,' Harry said, before he disappeared into the seventh year dorms. 'As for the ward bomb, I'll explain on the way.'

Ginny blinked in confusion. She wanted to do something but gape at Harry. Some part of her was inwardly complaining at the idea of releasing a criminal, but then if Harry's story was true, he wasn't a criminal, was he? The overwhelming voice that seemed to be ruling her actions at the moment was the one of happiness at being included by Harry. She had never had a boyfriend so willing to let her into his life so quickly. For some reason Harry just trusted her, and she him.

'So, what do we need?' Ginny asked as Harry arrived back in the common room.

'Trousers, jumpers, rope,' Harry said. 'The rest I can conjure or transfigure I guess.'

'Perhaps some Pepper up for Sirius?' Ginny asked quickly, her mind running into overdrive. 'But how are we getting to Azkaban? What about the Dementers?'

'I'm still working that out,' Harry said pensievely. Ginny wondered if the two of them could just break into the most heavily warded, and guarded prison in magical Britain. She wondered just what was going on, to quote the best friend of her brother, Ron, it was impossible to Apparate inside Hogwarts.

'Harry, how are we leaving? Do you even know where Azkaban is?' Ginny asked, the enormity of what he was proposing finally sinking in.

'Apparating of sorts, and yes, I do,' Harry replied.

'Of sorts?' Ginny asked, her eye brow raised.

'Of sorts,' Harry repeated. 'Do you know the Patronus charm?'

'I've never cast it, but I know it, why?' Ginny asked.

'Repels Dementers,' Harry said. 'What type of memory would you use to power it?'

'I don't know...' Ginny started before Harry kissed her. Somehow this kiss had her feeling like she was dancing on air. She couldn't believe he could be so passionate, all of their other kisses seemed tame in comparison. She felt weak at the knees as he pulled back, still holding her close.

'Think that should work?' Harry asked, the hint of grin on his face.

'Oh yeah,' Ginny said wistfully.

'Hold on, we're off, and you mind keeping quiet about this? Writing history once in a night is enough for me,' Harry said, his cheeky grin warming Ginny's soul.

'Who'd believe me?'Ginny asked rhetorically.

'I would,' Harry said, before the two of them disappeared, nothing but motes of dust in the air the only sign of their presence.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny had eyes open when they disappeared, somehow travelling through the very rocks of Hogwarts before in the ground itself. She looked at Harry, his eyes shut, faint frown lines crossing his face. She tried to look around, then looked up, seeing the strangest creatures she had ever seen. If she could guess she was underneath the bottom of the ocean, magic somehow allowing her to look around. She felt Harry change directions a few times, magma flows forcing Harry to change path. Eventually, she saw a massive tower of rock appear. She shuddered as they entered it, this rock feeling different to the slightly warmed rock of the ocean floor. When they arrived in a darken hall way she fell into Harry. He caught her effortlessly, and placed her wand in her hand.

'Ready for a Patronus?' Harry asked, stepping back, but leaving his hands on her shoulders.

'You betcha,' Ginny replied still feeling a little woozy. She tried to cast the charm, somehow getting the wand movement backwards. She shook her head, feeling that somehow everything was back where it should be. When she shouted the incantation, focusing purely on their kiss, an armed and armoured knight appeared in a flash of light. Harry saw this and smiled.

'Nice,' he said softly, before squeezing Ginny's hand. 'Knight in shining armour am I?'

'More than that, and you know it,' Ginny replied quickly. She stopped, then shivered slightly. She caught a look of frustration in Harry's eyes. 'What is it?'

'They must... numbskulls,' Harry growled.

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked worriedly.

'Do you take Ancient Runes?'

'Yes, why?'

'Have you covered combine rune meanings?'

'A little, you overlay them, right?'

'Eh, yes and no. Basically, you work out the dominant function, and then you write it as one rune.'

'Okay, so what are you thinking?'

'The idiots took apart of Phoenix Song ward.'

'They took a what apart?'

'A phoenix song ward is something that's... it's hard to explain okay?'

'Not really.'

'Alright, you've heard a phoenix singing right?'

'Yes.'

'What did it make you feel?'

'Happy, carefree, innocent...'

'Why did you feel that way?'

'Because I'm a good person?' Ginny ventured.

'Again, yes and no. The phoenix sensed that you're innocent of darkness, and that you're a good person. What does a phoenix song do to an evil person?'

'Haunts them, even hurts them, right?' Ginny again asked.

'Spot on Ginny,' Harry replied, smiling.

'So, everyone inside hears the phoenix song, and if they're innocent they're fine?' Ginny asked, a little confused by the influx of new information.

'Even better, you're a genius,' Harry said with a smile.

'What do we need to do?' Ginny asked.

'Repair the central rune I guess,' Harry said. He waved his wand in slow circles. 'I think it's that way.'

'Everything looks the same to me,' Ginny commented. She followed Harry as he set off, then stopped, and turned back. She was about to speak, but Harry cut her off.

'I know, we started here, but I think one of these walls is a trick wall,' Harry said.

'Trick? Like fake or illusion?'

'I think so, but I'm not sure which, I don't want to just drop a Finite Incantum on the area, that's going to hit everything, a close up with a Dementer I want to avoid.'

'Then why did you ask for a Patronus?'

'I wanted you to do it, see what shape it was,' Harry said. Ginny smiled at him, trapped by the twin green oceans.

'You knew I could do it?' Ginny asked. She briefly remembered the many times her current boyfriend had scoffed at her spell casting ability, only to have her prove them very wrong.

'Of course I did, nothing beats good old fashioned stubbornness when it comes to trying a spell,' Harry said.

'Whatever did I do to win your heart?' Ginny whispered, barely audible. She looked at Harry for a moment, glad he didn't hear her. He seemed to be focused on a point over her shoulder.

'Found it, just like the barrier at the train station. Though it's far better crafted,' Harry said, walking through the wall. Ginny blinked a few times, then following her boyfriend through the wall. She arrived in a circular chamber, red runes scattered in a five pointed star on the floor in front of her. She looked to see Harry muttering under his breath, the occasional word that reached her was angry to say the least.

'They've done something stupid haven't they?' Ginny asked, almost afraid of the answer.

'Yes they have, they turned the prisoners here when the ward was _altered _into the Dementers!' Harry almost shouted. 'Now I know why Dad likes going to the distance range so much.'

'What do you mean?'

'So he can just shoot something,' Harry exclaimed. 'Now for the fun part.'

'We redraw the rune?'

'Yeah, then work all of this mess out,' Harry muttered. 'Do you think you can handle the rune?'

'I'll try,' Ginny replied quickly. 'We want to focus on the 'song' aspect right?'

'Yeah, that's right,' Harry replied, using a very gentle dusting charm, trying to uncover any trace of the old rune. He continued to walk around, slowly removing hundreds of years worth of dust, lest he accidentally trigger an anti-tampering charm or ward. The more he uncovered, the angrier he felt with the _people_ who decided the original wards we _insufficient_.

Every so often, his eyes swept over Ginny, drawing her wand through the air trying to redraw the rune. She growled softly in frustration, but stopped when she felt Harry's hands on the back of her neck. She muttered something he couldn't make out, but it was obvious she was enjoying his touch.

'Feel better?' Harry asked gently. 'If you have a look at the tiny remains of the original rune you might have a better idea.'

'Yeah, that's an idea, I don't want you to stop, but if you continue, my legs are turning into jelly,' Ginny said softly.

'I know, how about I give you a proper one sometime soon?' Harry asked.

'You have just lost at least four hours this Saturday,' Ginny replied, her eyes glowing.

'Why four hours?' Harry asked, mischief glowing in his eyes.

'I need to say thank you, properly,' Ginny replied, before looking down at all that remained of the rune. She could see something that looked like an 'L' among the remains, then an upside down 'T', before she looked at Harry, grabbed him behind the head and kissed him. 'You're a genius.'

'Thanks, but what did I say?' Harry asked, still holding Ginny close.

'You're right, I saw everything I needed to,' Ginny replied. She draw the rune on the floor around herself and Harry. 'That's what it should look like.'

Harry just smiled at her then she heard the stones on the floor moving through the air at high speed. She looked at Harry, who she just decided wasn't telling her everything. Before she got the chance to speak Harry had pressed his lips to hers, and she was pulled into the kiss. The more she tried to keep a track of the stones, the more intense the kiss grew, and after a few seconds she gave up. She closed her eyes, the light in room almost blinding her. When she could open her eyes Azkaban was a different place. Whereas before it was damp and dirty, now it was dry and clean, well lit with torches 

every few metres. She looked at the ceiling, what appeared to be the night sky looking down on them.

'Let's find my godfather,' Harry said, offering Ginny his hand.

'I'm right behind you,' Ginny replied, smiling widely. _Now this place feels so... happy._

* * *

Sirius Black grumbled as ever, over the gloop he was served for his so called dinner. He felt the change long before he saw it, a sad phoenix singing is his head, while the cells either side of him drew silent, their occupants bursting into tears he could barely hear. He stopped shivering all of sudden, seeing the tunnel slowly shift back to a more natural stone colours. Years of dust disappeared in a matter of seconds, not even the tiniest motes left in the air. More importantly, sunlight filled his cell, warming him in ways he could believe. He broke down crying, the song only he could hear the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

He felt himself fill out slowly, the magic in the fortress restoring what his time there took away. He didn't feel any younger, but his body didn't show the signs it once did of his internment. He heard two voices approaching his cell, before they stopped. He studied the two people in front of the bars opposite him.

'Who are you?' he asked, his voice hoarse from not being used.

'I'm your godson, and if Dad's right about you, you're going to try and hit on my girlfriend,' Harry said brightly. 'Just take hold of the bars and I'll make them a portkey.'

'Harry?' Sirius shouted, leaping towards the cell bars. The moment he touched them he felt the pull of Portkey, before everything went black, then he appeared in a house, around five in the afternoon. He shook his head, seeing Harry and the girl he mentioned caught in the gaze of Lily Potter.

'Harry, would you care to explain why you and a girl are breaking people out of jail?' she asked, going into her lecture mode.

'I just found out he was in jail, and Ginny wanted to help?' Harry asked. He watched his mother expression soften when it came to Ginny, yet somehow reminded as hard as forged steel on his side.

'I'm sorry Ginny, I'm pleased to meet you, would you happen to be the young girl the twins wrote about?' Lily asked, the hint of smile appearing.

'Yes...' Ginny mumbled. She wasn't sure what was going and it scared her.

'Next time tell them I'm waiting if they try anything like that again,' Lily said.

'I will Mrs Potter,' Ginny replied, glad to be off the hook. She looked at Harry, who again faced the angry parent side of Lily Potter. 'Oh, please call me Lily. And you... if you try anything this stupid again...'

'Padfoot, you like you took a long vacation in Azkaban?' James said as he looked at his old friend.

'Helped by the fact no-one thought about us all going missing,' Harry said looking around for a small object he could use as a portkey.

'Don't even think about it Harry!' Lily warned, before standing in front of her son. 'I'd still like a better explanation.'

'Sure Mum, Sirius was in jail, I wanted to make sure he was okay, when I saw he was, I brought him here,' Harry said calmly.

'Just you and Ginny?' Lily asked.

'Lay off Harry for a moment, I'm sure he's put a lot of thought into this, right?' James asked, appearing behind Lily, holding her close. She appeared to be a little calmer.

'Yeah Dad, _alot _of thought,' Harry quickly added.

'And this would be your girlfriend then?' James asked. 'Nice to meet you, why don't you stay for dinner?'

'It's seven hours ahead Dad,' Harry reminded both of his parents. 'We better go.'

'I suppose so, I'll expect a letter soon Harry,' James called out, watching his son disappear.

'They shouldn't have done that,' Lily muttered, still a little angry.

'They did the right thing hun, and knowing Harry, it's going to be one hell of a prank,' James countered. He felt Lily swat his arm, though it was a good natured one. 'And I don't mean my kind of prank either.'

'I know, I can't believe they left him there, they would of...' Lily started.

'Never did,' Sirius croaked out, before he dropped to the floor heavily. He sat up. 'I'm a little overwhelmed...'

'We all are,' James said flatly. 'We all are. Why don't you tell us what happened?'

* * *

The next morning found Harry and Ginny the last pair of Gryffindors to the table. They found that Ron and Hermione had saved them seats, which they dropped into.

'Harry, Ginny, why do you look so tired?' Hermione asked the pair.

'It was a late night,' Ginny said.

'We didn't leave the common room,' Harry added.

'Could you pass me the Prophet please,' Ron asked Hermione. She passed her copy of the paper to Ron, the only thing Harry and Ginny could read was the break _in _to Azkaban.

'You-Know-Who must have been desperate, I mean one Death Eater,' Ron said after a few moments.

'Who said he was a Death Eater?' Harry asked.

'Sirius Black, one of the most feared Death Eaters?' Hermione asked.

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment, her eyes passing the message over. He hid his snort of laughter in a cough. She patted his back for a few moments.

'Thanks Gin, some pumpkin juice went down the wrong way,' Harry said calmly.

'Don't worry about it Harry. Did you call me Gin?' Ginny asked, knowing what Harry was getting at.

'Yes, do you mind?' Harry replied.

'No, I like it, from you,' Ginny replied.

'Look here, it said the wards were tampered with,' Hermione said. She passed the paper across. Harry and Ginny read the article about their break in to Azkaban.

'Bit light on details, isn't it?' Harry asked.

'I think so, I mean it doesn't even mention how they got onto the island,' Ginny said, looking at Harry intently.

'Surely they'd have sensed it somehow,' Hermione added. She looked at Ron for a moment. 'What are you thinking?'

'Well, two things Granddad said, remember Ginny?' Ron asked.

'Which things?' Ginny asked. 'He died when I was four remember?'

'Okay, the first thing was 'potters always know more than they let on,' and the other was 'It's magic,' never understood what he meant,' Ron said. 'But he's right, it's magic'

Hermione looked at Harry, then at Ron, before her gaze returned to Harry. 'What if your grandfather meant _the_ Potters, not potters in general?'

'I wouldn't know what you mean,' Harry replied, smiling. 'Those are myths anyway.'

'So you don't know the location of the Library of Alexandria?' Hermione asked.

'No, why should I?' Harry asked.

'I give up, you did something, I know you did,' Hermione muttered.

'We talked, alot,' Ginny said. Some part of her was sweating like a roasting pig. Hermione's thoughts had ventured a little too close to the truth for her liking. She wondered how Harry was staying so relaxed through the almost interrogation they were just put through. She then remembered her meeting with Harry's mother. He was used to that kind of questions, she guessed after a few seconds.

Meanwhile, on the fortress island of Azkaban the Minister arrived, with all of his advisors. To his shock, three of them dropped to the ground, as if in pain, while the others looked different, something in their eyes cleared. Not sure what to do, he called for the top aurors to sweep the prison. Someone, somehow had done something, and he wanted to know exactly what that was.


	12. Chapter 12

James looked at Sirius, the replenishment potions had started to work their magic. Years seemed to fade from him, though his eyes remained the small dull, almost lifeless colour.

'Sirius, what happened?' James asked, sitting in the deep lounge opposite his old friend.

'I went after him, he blew himself up,' Sirius said flatly.

'He did?' Lily asked, sitting next to James.

'Yeah, he did, took thirteen with him,' Sirius said, his voice almost like a growl. 'I'm going get him for all he caused.'

'Relax Sirius, I'll call in some friends,' James started, then sighed. 'I think we can work this one out.'

'He really is like you, isn't he?' Sirius asked, a spark of the old person returning.

'A little too much,' Lily complained, though it was light hearted.

'Tell me about him, I can wait,' Sirius said, a glow entering James's eyes.

* * *

'Harry, where did you get that book?' Hermione asked. She'd not seen any book like that in the Library, not even the Restricted Section.

'Library,' Harry said. 'Just not a section you've used before.'

'Hermione?' Ron asked.

'I know the Library back to front,' Hermione whispered. 'I'd know where you got that book, if I'd seen it before.'

'Maybe it was hidden,' Harry countered. 'You never know until you look.'

'I guess so,' Hermione replied, going back to her homework.

'What you working on?' Ginny asked, dropping into Harry's lap.

'Advanced work for Defence,' Harry said. He placed the bookmark back into the book, closing the book. 'What about you?'

'Just some Transfiguration,' Ginny said. 'Wanted you to help me with it.'

'Alright, anything in particular?' Harry asked, taking both of Ginny's hands in his own.

'Bits and pieces, I still don't quite get the inanimate to animate stuff,' Ginny said. 'I know it's ahead of my year... but we're looking at some basic theory.'

'It's really easy, you just need to get your head around Rybold's Third...' Hermione started.

'Therein lies the problem?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, it just makes no sense,' Ginny complained.

'What about it?' Hermione asked. 'It's really simple. If it's...'

'It's so complex Herm,' Ginny countered. 'I don't get the once living part.'

'Okay, I think I've got an idea,' Harry said. 'Hermione, please, can you let me try this?'

'Okay, but you didn't seem to...' Hermione started. 'You already... you bastard!'

'Love you too,' Harry said, smiling, watching Hermione and Ron move to a different table. 'Gin, mind moving, I'm not the best person to explain this, but I think I've got something you'll get.'

'Sure,' Ginny replied, slowly dragging herself across Harry's lap before she took the seat vacated by Hermione.

'Was marble ever alive?' Harry asked.

'No, never was, it's just a rock,' Ginny said.

'What about a desk?' Harry continued.

Ginny remained silent for a moment, her 'I'm deep in thought' frown appearing. 'Yeah, I think it. The wood came from a tree, right?'

'Yes,' Harry said, a smile appearing. 'So what do you know about the Third Law?'

'You need to animate everything, give it veins, arteries, whatever,' Ginny said.

'So what does a tree have that marble doesn't?'

'Veins and stuff,' Ginny replied automatically, her eyes lighting up as she saw what Harry was getting at. 'So you can use the existing... stuff as a base?'

'Yeap,' Harry replied, kissing Ginny's knuckle. 'I said something about a massage?'

'You did,' Ginny said. 'In fact, I'd say you promised one.'

'I did, but then, I think you promised me four hours?'

'I did,' Ginny said, kissing Harry. She lingered over the kiss, each of them glad of the time to spend with each other.

'Who's first?' Harry asked.

'I think you can work it out,' Ginny said as she turned around adjusting her shirt so Harry could massage her neck and shoulders. She felt his hands, which she guessed had a slight warming charm on them work over her shoulders, each touch sending shivers down her spine.

At a different table Ron and Hermione sat opposite each other, Hermione frowning every so often.

'Why doesn't he tell us exactly what he's covered?' Hermione complained. 'I just don't get him.'

'Relax Hermione,' Ron said. 'He's got a point though.'

'What's that?' Hermione asked.

'Look at what he does, it's magic,' Ron said.

'It's magic just doesn't work. There _has _to be a reason,' Hermione countered, though a hint of uncertainty leaked through. 'You know what I mean. You can't just go and Apparate in Hogwarts...'

'Maybe we've just not seen it yet,' Ron countered, almost channelling Harry.

'Alright, we might not have seen it yet, but that doesn't tell us how it happened,' Hermione said, folding her arms. She started to glare at Ron, as if daring to him to use the words she guessed he would.

'It's magic,' Ron said, both to her surprise, and expectations. 'You can't define everything.'

'I don't know anymore,' Hermione whispered. 'He's just...'

'Yeah, I know, but you're still the best in class for a reason,' Ron said, reaching for Hermione's hand. He gently squeezed it.

'Thanks Ron,' Hermione whispered, people forced to turn away from two couples, not just the one.

* * *

Sunday passed quietly, and quickly, nothing much achieved for the four. Monday started to a dull rain, the first autumn rain, more importantly. Ginny waited in the Great Hall, wondering where Harry was. She'd not seen him since this morning, for some reason he was wearing sneakers, unlike the boots he normally did. She guessed it was a farm thing, requiring good, solid footwear, but it didn't explain the fact he was wearing sneakers. She looked out the window, seeing Harry slow to a walk before he entered the Great Hall, completely soaked.

'What are you doing?' Ginny asked.

'I went for a run, always do it,' Harry said, resting his hands on his knees. 'A good long run.'

'In the rain?' Ginny asked sceptically.

'Yeah, it feels good, not too cold, not too hot, cleans the soul,' Harry countered. 'I'll have a quick shower, then I'll be down, okay?'

'Yeah, okay,' Ginny replied, before Harry quickly kissed her, a few stray drops of water landing on her shirt. 'You're making me wet now...'

Ginny paused, realising the other meaning her words had. She flushed quickly, then whacked Harry's arm.

'I knew what you mean,' Harry countered, kissing Ginny's forehead before he jogged up the stairs, his clothes sticking to him like a second skin. Ginny looked around, seeing a few students waiting for breakfast to start, but no-one she knew. She heard someone calling her name, before a blonde girl, a little taller than her called her name again.

'Oh, sorry,' Ginny said.

'Ginny, is it? I'm Susan,' Susan said.

'Susan Bones?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, did you want to speak to Harry?'

'For a bit, I just wanted to thank him again for his help, he's really smart,' Susan said.

'Yeah, he is,' Ginny replied.

'Was he out running?' Susan asked, something in her voice sounded off.

'Yeah, he said he likes to run in the rain,' Ginny replied, feeling confused about the whole thing.

'Alright, just tell him, thanks for me,' Susan said, before she walked over to her house table, sitting next to her friends. Ginny sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, a few minutes later Harry appeared, sitting opposite her.

'Susan said thanks,' Ginny said, watching as Harry poured a drink for her, then himself.

'Yeah, for the fifth... sixth time,' Harry said, after a moment's thought.

'That many?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, I don't get it, I just helped her work through a problem,' Harry said, starting to eat the scrambled eggs on his plate. 'Anything else?'

'Nothing, that I know of,' Ginny said, taking a bite out of some toast. She continued to eat her breakfast, the occasional words ranging in a few seconds apart to a few minutes apart. The Great Hall filled slowly, Ron and Hermione looking haggard, as if they'd either not slept enough, or slept too long in a bad position.

'You two look don't look so good,' Harry said, light hearted.

'Coffee,' Hermione said, looking longingly at a large steaming jug of coffee.

'Yes, that's coffee,' Ginny replied, catching onto Harry's good mood.

'Need some coffee,' Hermione further elaborated.

'Well, I won't pour you some then,' Ginny said, pushing the jug away from her.

Hermione trudged towards the table, settling herself in front of the jug, pouring herself a lug mug, while Ron went for large mug of tea.

'Slept badly,' Ron said, eyes barely open.

'BCS,' Harry said, smiling.

'BCS?' Hermione, Ginny and Ron asked.

'Broom Closest Syndrome,' Harry explained as if it was entirely obvious. 'Look at Hermione's hair...'

'Oh yes, I see what you mean,' Ginny continued. 'The rumbled clothes, despite the fact they've changed.'

'Yes, another good sign,' Harry quickly added.

'Stop it, will hex,' Hermione muttered.

'Another sign Ginny?'

'Incomplete sentences, of course,' Ginny said, smiling lightly.

'Seriously, what was it?' Harry asked.

'Don't know, just couldn't sleep,' Hermione said.

'Too much work then?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, Scabbers disappeared, then I saw this strange guy,' Ron said.

'Scabbers the rat right?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, what do you know?' Hermione asked, her eyes lightened up, though they still carried her exhaustion.

'More than you,' Harry said, the looks of the three completely stunned at the change in attitude.


	13. Chapter 13

'Harry, what do you mean?' Hermione asked.

'I'm going to kill that man who should have been born as a rat. I forgot to bring enough poison for the job,' Harry spat out.

'Harry, you've got us confused, what did the rat do?' Ginny asked. Only her voice seemed to get through the cloud of rage.

'That rodent sold out my parents, almost got me killed,' Harry muttered. 'That bastard, as soon as the spell was cast ran to his idiot master with his tail between his legs!'

'Oh, right,' Ron said, looking at the table. 'Are you saying Scabbers and this man are the same?'

'They're the same, Peter sodding Pettigrew,' Harry said. 'Anyone up for some pest control?'

'Are you sure that's a good idea Harry?' Hermione asked. 'I mean... he's a powerful wizard. If Sirius Black didn't cast the spell, then he did...'

'Got lucky, dirty bastard, hit a gas main,' Harry countered, sparks seeming to float away from Harry. Ron and Hermione were sure it was a trick of the light, but Ginny, with her much closer view, knew otherwise. Small amounts of smoke faded long before they reached eye level of the group.

'Okay,' Hermione said. 'How can we track him?'

'Map,' Harry said, holding his hand out, the map materialising in his hand. Ginny was absolutely certain she noticed this, while Ron and Hermione seemed not to, the glazed expression of a notice me not charm very clear. Everyone watched Harry open the map, sweeping the parchment for a name. He shot out of his seat, so quickly Ginny could barely keep track of him as he stormed through the castle, students scattering before him in fear.

'Harry, slow down,' Hermione called. Ginny disappeared for a moment, using a short cut she managed to cut him off, her stance a match for that of Lily's Potter a few days ago.

'Stop this right now Harry. You've got a lot to tell us so we can help you,' Ginny said flatly.

'Rat sold out my parents, going after him, make him pay, maybe feed him to the Dementors,' Harry replied stopping in front of Ginny. The height difference between the two was obvious, but neither was dominant over the other.

'Alright, I'll slow down, but I'm not stopping,' Harry continued, after a moment.

'Good, we need to keep up to help you,' Ginny said, still in front of Harry. 'You're going to explain things as we can, yes?'

'I'll tell you as much as I know,' Harry promised. He waited for Ron and Hermione to catch up, the stairs to the cellar finally turning into the right place. He started down the stairs, the map now open much wider in his hands, no sign he'd taken any steps to activate it beyond what it was already.

'What's going on?' Hermione asked, out of breath.

'Peter Pettigrew, with Sirius Black and James Potter became Anamagi as they discovered their friend, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. They become Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,' Harry said. 'Left up ahead, then a right two doors left.'

'Alright Harry,' Ron said, keeping track of the doors.

'They went about their usual tricks, pranking people, mainly Slytherin. My father comes up with the _great_ idea that Sirius and Peter change places, Peter being the secret keeper. Of course, Peter the dirty little dipshit he is, sold my parents out,' Harry said, looking at the map. Third door on the right.'

'Why are you after Peter so badly?' Hermione asked.

'Sold out my parents, should have got me killed, framed his friend, need I mention anything more?' Harry asked as he passed the second door. He stopped at the third one, sweeping his wand over the door silently.

'He framed... Sirius Black?' Hermione asked. 'You mean they locked up an innocent man for more than ten years?'

'Yeap,' Harry replied, cutting off Ginny who was about to speak. She looked at him for a moment, relief flooding her eyes. They both didn't want Ron or Hermione to suspect them for the Azkaban break in.

'So you're going to... kill him?' Hermione asked.

'With witnesses around? Not bloody likely,' Harry countered. 'Beyond that... no idea. Torture seems like a good idea. You might want to find a teacher if you're squeamish.'

'You're not being serious are you?' Hermione asked.

'I'm not joking around too much,' Harry said, Ron and Hermione looking at each other intently. They walked in opposite directions quickly, each going to find a teacher.

'Harry?' Ginny asked, pulling her wand out as she followed Harry into the wine cellar, dust covering the barrels inside. 'You're joking aren't you?'

'Pretty much, just not my usual light jokes,' Harry said, looking for the rat. 'Don't summon him, might kill him Not that it bothers me too much.'

'Alright, what are you planning?' Ginny asked. She knew Harry had her back covered, each one of them looking for a very distinctive rat. She caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eyes, a Stunning spell darting towards the motion. She caught sight of a second spell, Harry's a deeper red than her own, but not by much.

Harry conjured a chair, then levitated the rat onto it, finally forcing the reverse transformation and conjuring chains to hold Pettigrew down. He looked at the barrels, reading the bottom of the barrels in the room.

'What are you thinking?' Ginny asked, truly confused by Harry for the moment.

'You know what in vino veritas means?'

'Uh.... In wine truth?' Ginny said slowly, working her way through the translation.

'Right, so did you know if you have some wine and a wand you can cast a truth spell?'

'No,' Ginny replied sharply. 'That can't work...'

'Let's try it on me,' Harry said, filling a goblet, before casting the spell. He drank the wine quickly. 'Ask me what I'm going to do to Pettigrew.'

'What are you going to do to Pettigrew?' Ginny asked, feeling very confused. She looked at Harry, his eyes showing he was under some type of spell, though it wasn't clear which.

'I'm going to hit him with a drunkenness charm, followed by a strong cheering charm. I'll give him some wine, then I'll ask him some questions,' Harry replied. 'Urgh, stuff goes right to your head.'

'How does the spell work?' Ginny asked, amazed. Material based spells were thought lost.

'It's it's own magic I guess, no idea beyond that,' Harry said, pouring another large goblet of wine, pouring it down Pettigrew's throat. He cancelled the stunning spell on a few seconds later.

'Hello Peter, how are you?' Harry asked smiling fakely. 'I think we're going to have a little chat.'

'What are you going to do to me?' Peter replied drunkenly. 'I think you want revenge.'

'Not yet, I've got a few things in mind, blood, pain and suffering come to mind,' Harry said, conjuring a seat for himself. 'However, before that you should answer some questions for me and my friend. Why did you frame Sirius?'

'He would have told everyone,' Peter slurred. Harry and Ginny guessed he would have been swaying, if he was on his feet.

'Told everyone what?' Ginny asked.

'I was the spy,' Peter slurred. 'Oh, hello Albus...'

Harry and Ginny turned to see Albus, both of them looking annoyed. Minerva stormed into the room her gaze first focused at Harry and Ginny, but turned quickly to Peter.

'Peter Pettigrew?' she yelled. 'How could you?'

'Not the only one then,' Harry remarked drily.

'Minerva, if you could explain yourself,' Albus asked, his voice strangely quiet.

'I never believed Sirius was their secret keeper, or he would kill a single innocent person. I didn't believe it of Peter, either,' Minerva said, her glare focused solely on Peter. Harry and Ginny stepped back, both of them being ignored at the moment.

'So that's where Mum got it,' Harry said, no sign of happiness in his voice.

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' Ginny replied. 'The hands on the hips thing, Mum does that almost the same. Maybe there's a class for it.'

'Got to be, Mum prefers the glare and question method, then if she's not liking the answer, hands on the hips comes out. Seen it plenty of times with the Monkey's causing trouble,' Harry continued.

'Sounds like Gred and Forge.'

'How's their shop coming along?'

'Slowly. Didn't you say something about helping them out?'

'Yeah, can we see them next Hogsmeade weekend?'

'Maybe, I'll send them a letter tomorrow,' Ginny said.

'Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, such inattention is unacceptable,' Minerva said. She looked to be very angry, though Harry knew it wasn't directed at him or Ginny. 'More important how did you know about him?'

'Dad,' Harry said flatly.

'Very well, you better go with Miss Weasley to the common room,' Minerva started, two aurors appearing in the cellar, both of them looking amazed. 'Oh, and Harry, no jokes about torture... I wouldn't want you to give Severus any ideas.'

'I'll try not to,' Harry promised, spitting on Peter as he passed.

'Was that entirely necessary?' Ginny asked, right beside Harry.

'No, it made me felt better,' Harry countered.

'Oh, okay,' Ginny replied quickly.

* * *

The Daily Prophet, as with all other papers hadn't had it so good in a long time. Day after day of headlines forcing at least two reprints of the night editions, three or four of the day edition in some cases. First there was the break _in_ to Azkaban, potentially the worst of all known Death Eaters was broken out. That story was still incomplete, the cause of the massive change in the ward structure something no-one had solved just yet.

Secondary to that story, the degree of Ministry corruption had been revealed, nearly a quarter of the entire staff simply falling to the ground in pain. The phoenix song that echoed in their minds overwhelming them. Others seemed to be almost rejuvenated by the song, some of those few being Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones.

Now a recipient of the Order of Merlin was a proven Death Eater. Peter Pettigrew was stripped of his award, and sent to Azkaban. His reaction was like that of the Death Eaters, though for some reason, far greater in aspects. As Peter Pettigrew entered Azkaban he screamed in pain, dropping to the floor, blood running freely from his ears. In the end, it took less than a minute for the prison to try and sentence him, far beyond what any court. After that Peter Pettigrew left this world, his soul going on towards whatever waited for him.

The day after the Pettigrew was shipped to Azkaban, however brief his living stay was, the former Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge followed him, though his punishment was not to the same degree. Cornelius, for all of his corruption was now one of the primary care takers of the prison, waiting on the people he took bribes from, hand and foot in some cases. Other powerful Ministry figures followed him, Dolores Umbridge one of the lesser known names, though her punishment was consider to be the most vindictive the prison issued.

The news found its way to Hogwarts on the wings of owl in letters and in sheet form. Rumours spread over the school, various accounts of what exactly happened to Pettigrew amusing him. Harry almost wished Crookshanks, Hermione's pet cat, had gotten the rat. Sirius would get a laugh out of it, as would his father. Other rumours had Severus torturing Peter, for everything the Marauder did to him, and others have him holding Peter over the edge of the Astronomy tower, promising to 'let him go' when he told the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

'James, can we talk?' Sirius asked, both men standing on the porch.

'Yeah,' James replied distantly. 'Listen... sorry we didn't look for you harder. We just found...nothing.'

'I know, I keep on thinking I heard someone Obliviate the aurors who bought me... remember I was investigating Rockwood?' Sirius asked, sitting on the seat next to James.

'I remember,' James replied. 'We didn't get far. Not even getting into the Department myself could dig him out.'

'I was following him, it was the second meeting... he must have got a trace on me,' Sirius said after minute.

'Memories huh?'

'Too many. I don't know why the Dementers didn't affect me as much.'

'It's not a happy thought is it?'

'No, it's not.'

'James? Are you surprised he worked things out?'

'Harry? Not all you. You met my father. You know what he was like.'

'Just after his grandfather then?'

'And Lily as well. He doesn't like to show it, but he's the brain of the house. Not even Lily can keep up with him if he gets going.'

'I bet Lily was proud.'

'No more than me.'

'What happened after that Halloween night?'

'Anything specific or just in general?'

'General,' Sirius said, smiling. 'He's got to be trouble.'

'Nah, he's not trouble, the twins are. Those two, they would have put us to shame if they went to Hogwarts.'

'That much?'

'More... you have no idea. Harry called them monkeys who had nothing better to do than shit in their hands and throw it at each other a few years back. It just stuck.' Sirius laughed, James laughing with him a moment later. 'He's got Lily's mind, that's for sure.'

'Allison?' Sirius asked.

'I don't know... she's not too much of anything. She's been in her share of trouble at school, though I think it's only a portion of what she did. Some guys just don't get it.'

'What? Like you?' Sirius joked.

'Yeah, pretty much,' James replied, seriously.

'Back to Harry for a second, tell me more about him,' Sirius started. 'He just seemed to just do so much more than we did, not that we were quiet.'

'He's scattered, you know?' James said. 'I don't get it. One month he's taking apart the lawn mower, the next he'd been going to dance lessons to keep Allie company, the one after that he'd been learning how fence. Then there's the quidditch. I've never seen someone take to the game so well.'

'What about Ginny?' Sirius asked. 'You've met the firecracker?'

'Don't let Lily hear you say that,' James started, though his tone was light hearted. 'She's... the first he actually introduced to us. The others we met after they stopped seeing each other. He's been on so many dates...'

'Really?' Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

'Each time the team had a formal it was a different girl, Jen was the only he stayed with, but I don't get them... well, her.'

'What about her?' Sirius asked.

'She's bisexual. They dated... twice, but they're the closest I saw him to someone, short of Ginny,' James said.

'They seem close. I'm glad they found each other. If not for them...' Sirius said, a haunted look quickly appearing in his eyes, though it faded quickly.

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' James replied.

'Now tell me, where did you pick up that accent?' Sirius asked.

* * *

'Still nothing on Sirius?' Ginny asked.

'Nah, not yet,' Harry replied, looking at headlines again. 'You can't blame them. They already look stupid as is.'

'Stupid?' Hermione asked.

'That's an understatement,' Ron quickly added. 'Dad said it was bad. I never believed him.'

'Not too hard to believe, is it?' Ginny asked.

'Not really,' Ron said, before looking at the paper again. He caught the paper Harry passed to him.

'Have you started the Charms assignment yet?' Hermione asked.

'I've looked at it, not too hard I'd think,' Harry said.

'Not that hard?' Ron complained. 'You're both nuts...'

'It's just about focus. Then you can do almost anything,' Harry countered. He could see Allison heading towards the Gryffindor table, her annoyed expression obvious to Harry. 'If it's Malfoy I'll deal with him.'

'Not Malfoy, though he's getting worse,' Allie replied. 'She's in country, and she might be coming here.'

'Her?' Harry asked. Ginny looked at Harry's expression, something in his expression she didn't understand, or recognise.

'What's going on?' Ron asked, like his sister, seeing some in Harry he didn't know, or recognise.

'Something I don't want,' Harry said, standing up, before the door to the Great Hall swung open a short blonde woman in a very revealing robe effectively waltzing into the Great Hall. Chatter exploded throughout the Great Hall, the only true pin-up of the wizarding world had arrived in Hogwarts. Students at the other table started to stand up, Harry sitting back quickly trying to hide his presence.

'Ms McDonald, what can we do for you?' Albus asked.

'I thought I'd visit since I was in the country,' Celeste McDonald replied, smiling widely. 'And I was going to perform my new song.'

Ginny looked at Harry, who had conjured a set of headphones and put them, cutting out the song. She looked at her lap, if anything, annoyed by the song that was being performed at the moment, she one of the only three, the other two being Harry and Allie, who weren't interested in the song at all. If she was honest, it was the upbeat tone, about someone forgiving another person after enough time past that annoyed her. It sounded like it was the person who was being forgiven fault in the first place, and it something pretty serious as well. She felt something land in her lap. She pulled them on quickly, the strange music she heard something she was starting to like before the applause from the students in the Great Hall started to get through.

She barely had time to take off the headphones before they disappeared, Harry moving to leave the Great Hall as the woman, Celeste McDonald made her way to the Gryffindor table and moving to cut Harry off. Each time Harry tried a different path Celeste moved to get in front of him, in the end Harry trying a straight line past her, but she stood in front of him, a resolute expression marking her normally warm features.

'Anyone who even thinks about a camera is going to be hit with a permanent refocusing charm, on their eyes,' Harry said flatly. The photographers that arrived with Celeste looked at Harry, torn between their profession and their sight. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore wanted to tell Harry off, but he had for the moment controlled the photographers far better than they could. 'What do you want?'

'I wanted to talk,' Celeste said slowly, looking at Harry shyly, her previous expression disappearing the moment they were within a metre of each other.

'Like last time? You didn't leave the shelf intact did you?'

'I was being foolish...' Celeste started before Harry cut her off.

'You were being foolish? Tell me something I don't know,' Harry spat out. 'How many times did those mags say some piece of shit about you?'

'That's not the point.'

'It's not, then what is?'

'I want to apologise...'

'After what you said? I don't think so.'

'Please, I know how much I hurt you...'

'You do?'

'I really do,' Celeste pleaded with Harry, a large circle had formed around the pair, heads turning like they were following a tennis match. 'I didn't think.....'

'You never bloody think, do you?'

'That's not fair.'

'It's not? Tell me why it's not fair?'

'We were happy... I...'

'I got complacent?'

'That's right. I thought we could...'

'We could what? Go back to the way it was?'

'I hope so,' Celeste said slowly. She looked at Harry's eyes, instead of the warm green oceans she remembered a cold, hard sheet of ice faced her.

'After what you did... we could never go back. Hell, I had space set aside for your videos. I replaced that shelf with CD's.'

'Why?'

'You hurt me. You hurt me bad.'

'I know that...'

'Do you? Do you really? Do you know that I was willing to fight my parents about coming to England? Did you know I moved out into the old worker's place on the farm?'

'I'm sorry...'

'Yeah, great way of showing that by having a new bloke on your arm every week since.'

'I was angry... it looked so bad.'

'You could have asked.'

'You never told me much...'

'I told you alot more than you think.'

'Do I... everything seemed so tense in the last week.'

'I was trying to stay in Australia,' Harry said, his arms folded resolutely across his chest. Most people on Harry's left side swore they saw his jaw muscles twitch.

'You could have said that better, then you hook up with that trollop...' Celeste started before Harry snapped, his stance screaming rage.

'For fucks sake you bint, she was my sister!' Harry shouted.

'Your sister?' Celeste started, but paused. Tears started to run down her face, a path clearing for Harry as he stormed through the crowd. Ginny moved towards the circle, trying to catch up to Harry, only finding Celeste in the circle. Celeste fell towards her. Ginny caught her out of instinct.

'I didn't know...' Celeste said, her violent sobs shaking her body.

'Go on,' Ginny whispered.

'He care's so much,' Celeste continued, still shaking. 'He doesn't... don't ever lose him... don't ever.'

'I don't want to,' Ginny said softly, barely louder than her previous words.

'He's gone for height,' Celeste whispered to Ginny, and Ginny alone. 'Don't do what I did...'

'I don't plan on it,' Ginny said, stepping back from Celeste. She turned to her right, a man Ginny didn't know appearing for her. She leaned into his embrace, her sobs fading for the moment.

Ginny didn't know what to think, sure Harry was on top of the Astronomy Tower by now. She quickly made her way through the school. She found the door to the Astronomy Tower, some people in front of door, entirely oblivious to its presence, while she could see it clearly. She walked though what must have been a solid wall, the stunned voices of the people still in the hallway easily reaching the top of the tower. She pushed the door open, Harry in exactly in the position she guessed. Right foot flat to the floor, left behind the right, the tip of his boot the only part of the shoe in contact with the ground.

'Are you okay?' Ginny asked, Harry not facing her for the moment. His reply was sad it almost broke her heart.

'I've only been okay since I started to see you,' Harry said, nothing in his voice could hide his feelings.

'What about before?' Ginny asked, walking to Harry's side. She reached for his hand, his return grip gentle.

'I was a mess. It felt good, something I could rely on. Then that photo...'

'What was it?'

'It was of me and Allie, I can't remember the details. I think I kissed her cheek or something.'

'Is that all?'

'I think so. I actually wanted to leave Australia at the end of August, unlike before.'

'I didn't know... can I ask you something?'

'If you're wondering if I'm glad I left I can tell you your answer now,' Harry said, turning to face Ginny. 'I'm glad I meet you. I'm not ever going to think about trading anything for you and what we've had.'

'That's good to know.'

'Can I ask you something now?' Harry asked, his smile finally reaching his eyes in part.

'Sure, go on,' Ginny replied, wondering what he was thinking.

'Christmas, would you like to come to Australia with me?' Harry asked.

'You'd like me to come with you?' Ginny asked, a little surprised at the question.

'Yeah, I'd like you to be there,' Harry said. 'I'd like you to introduce to everyone, properly.'

'Everyone?' Ginny asked, feeling a little nervous. 'All your friends?'

'All of them,' Harry repeated. 'You should like Alex, and Jen.'

'That would be nice,' Ginny replied, standing beside Harry in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Celeste's performance faded from the student's memories quickly, Harry's rage easily overpowering the memory of their brief encounter with the starlet. Those who disliked Harry before hated him now, those that did like him treaded with care around him. Ginny saw the annoyance in Harry's eyes, the change in attitude something he mostly brushed off. She noticed that Ron, Hermione and herself were the only ones to rise to Harry's defence when he was attacked about his own performance in the Great Hall. The more they defended Harry the more they were treated like him, only the Quidditch team of Gryffindor willing to even listen to his side of it.

'Already, since I'm one of your captains, of sorts, let's get it out and open,' Harry started, then sighing.

'Yeah, I'd like to know what happened,' Natalie said. 'You've always been a decent guy. It's not like you've just snapped at anyone before.'

'Me too,' Kirk added. 'We've slipped up, but you've stayed calm.'

'You even made me laugh about it,' Sloper said, smiling. 'It was funny though.'

The whole team laughed, remembering the slip up, Sloper's bat flying out of his hand, almost hitting Kirk, in flight.

'Alright, let's save the back patting and booing for later okay?' Harry asked. The others nodded, Natalie the last person to do so. 'I met her at school, yes, at school. She was getting some feedback from studios. We got along alright, some of the same tastes, but enough to keep video nights interesting.'

'Video nights?' Kirk asked.

'Yeah, she brought one, I brought one and we watched both,' Harry replied.

'It doesn't so bad,' Ginny said, wondering if she could do something similar with Harry when they were in Australia.

'It's not, remind me to treat you to one,' Harry continued. 'It was good. She was a fun chick to hang out with. It got serious, eventually. She got that big hit of hers out, and the follow up. All of the rag mags started in on her, every time she went out she was chased down. Same thing for me, I had them after me for a while. Each time I so much as looked at another girl there'd be a picture of it.'

'Damn,' Ron said, cringing. 'What about your sister?'

'I could barely get out of the house ten minutes after her without it looking bad enough for them,' Harry replied quickly. 'It was okay for a while, then my parents brought up coming to Hogwarts.'

'What happened?' Natalie asked.

'I fought with them about it. I had everything I wanted back in Australia, at least I thought so then,' Harry said, looking at the ground in front of him. 'I've still not got used to the snow.'

'She thought you were cheating on her?' Natalie asked.

'Yeah, she did,' Ginny said, taking over. 'There was a picture, Harry and Allison.'

'She prefers Allie,' Harry interrupted, Ginny nodding slightly. 'Don't worry about it. I was hugging Allie, they got a picture of it.'

'She flew off the handle, worse than you?' Natalie asked.

'Yeah, by a long shot,' Harry commented dryly. 'The shelf in question was full of stuff. Small trinkets, plenty of things. Hell, she even broke the shelf. I was left with a good few bruises.'

'I bet,' Kirk said. 'Maybe you should be a Beater instead.'

'Nah, I dodged too many,' Harry countered, Harry, Kirk and Sloper chuckling for a few moments. 'Seriously, it was bad, then she started on Allie. I just walked out. In the end, I came here, and I'm happy I did.'

'We need to work on what you call snow,' Ginny said after a few seconds.

'Yeah, you do, everyone okay now?' Harry asked, the team echoing each other quickly. Every single member, to a lesser degree, agreed with Harry, though even Natalie had doubts about the strength of Harry's reaction.

'Look, guys, I was harsh, but let's just focus on this coming game?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, we've got the pitch, let's use it,' Ron said, everyone reaching for their brooms.

Harry shot into the air the fastest, Ginny a half second behind him, the pair racing after the snitch that Ron released. The pair couldn't help but smile, the cold wind turning their cheeks pink quickly.

* * *

Gryffindor house faced its first quidditch game of the year a few weeks later, the last house to do so, however it was facing another game the next week. Harry had directed the last two practises more than he intended, though Ron was hardly hostile towards Harry, if not outright supporting him. Harry enjoyed the long conversations they had after practise, discussing training routines and tactics.

The Gryffindor team was finally called to the field, Harry the first to leave the change rooms. He walked through to the pitch, hints of the light snow from the late autumn still present.

'And we have the captain Ron... Harry Potter,' the announcer said, his spell enhanced voice echoing throughout the stadium. Harry shrugged in Ron's direction, Ron looking a little pleased with the situation, if Harry was honest.

'Ron? You sure you want to do this?' Harry asked.

'Yeah mate, you proved you can do it, last World Cup,' Ron replied.

'If you're sure,' Harry said, walking backwards for a moment, then facing the Hufflepuff captain. They shook hands, everyone mounting their broom as Madam Hooch called out instructions. As the balls were released the Gryffindor team shot into the air, the Hufflepuff team a moment behind them, but it lost them the initiative, Ginny and Natalie darting through the opposing chasers and beaters, barely fifteen seconds into the game they had already scored once.

Harry swept through the field, his opponent trying to keep up with his erratic movements, darting through chaser formations, breaking up the Hufflepuff house. The Hufflepuff beaters had forced the Gryffindor chaser's back momentarily, though the score board was still solely in Gryffindor's favour.

Ginny saw Natalie's passing coming, the spin on the ball almost making her drop it, but she held onto it, diving suddenly to avoid a Bludger she saw Harry shoot into the air, his broom dramatically faster than his opponents. By the time he slowed down a spark of gold glistening in his hands.

'Hey, Hannah, is it?' Harry asked, as they both floated to the ground, the Gryffindor team gathering around their goals.

'Yes?' Hannah asked.

'You played well, give it some thought after Hogwarts, I'd be proud to have you on my team,' Harry said.

'Thanks,' Hannah said, looking at Harry's broom for a moment.

'You want this?' Harry asked, picking up his Firebolt.

'I'd love one, I just can't afford it,' Hannah complained. 'You're so lucky to play for your country.'

'You earn it,' Harry commented. 'Don't worry about the brooms okay, you handled it well, nice tight turns.'

'Thanks Harry,' Hannah said, then walked over to her team, their captain looking a little dejected. He turned to see Ginny calling his attention.

'Harry, what was that about?' Ginny asked, the occasional Gryffindor patting her on the back.

'She flew well, I wanted to have a bit of a chat,' Harry said. 'You know, I'm tempted to mail some of my old team mates to see if they've got some brooms they could give to the school.'

'Really?' Ginny asked.

'We get a new one every two years, on average, everyone on every house team could have at least a Nimbus 2000 odd,' Harry continued, his broom over his shoulder.

'That could be nice, what do you do with old brooms normally?'

'Normally, give em to a school, or sign em for fund raisers.'

Ginny walked beside Harry in silence, both of them separating to get changed, Ginny ready surprisingly before Harry was.

'What took you so long?' Ginny asked, seeing Harry was dressed casually. She had chosen her uniform. 'Are you planning something?'

'Yeah, I was going to go into London, Diagon Alley, for a bit,' Harry said. 'Would you like to come?'

'Can we do that?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know, I was just going to,' Harry said with a shrug.

'I'll go and change then,' Ginny said, heading back into the change room, out in a minute. She chose a pair of jeans and thick jacket. 'Ready to go?'

'Yeah, you want to write something to Alex?' Harry asked, both of them moving towards the Hogwarts Gate. They found it open, and headed into Hogsmeade, finding the Three Broomsticks nearly deserted. 'Ginny?'

She looked at the Head Post Office in Diagon Alley, shaking herself out of her stupor she looked at Harry. 'Sorry, I was just thinking about what to say.'

'Nah, it's okay, just introduce yourself, tell her a little about yourself,' Harry replied, steering Ginny towards one bench, taking a piece of parchment for each of them.

'Alex, where is she?' Ginny started.

'Don't worry about that, I'll send it with mine,' Harry said, the scratching of his quill echoing in the quiet room.

'Okay,' Ginny replied, writing her own, quick letter introducing herself to Alex. She could barely write a pair of paragraphs, though she mentioned she was heading to Australia, with Harry for Christmas. She signed it, seeing Harry was still working on his. She looked around, only the man behind the counter present. She looked out the window, an empty store sitting opposite the post office.

'I never sent your brothers that letter, did I?' Harry asked, pulling out a second piece of parchment.

'No, you didn't,' Ginny said, leaning against the bench. She watched Harry quickly write a letter to her brothers, quickly noticing he addressed it to Gred and Forge. She didn't read the contents, but focused on Harry, something bothering him for the moment. He went to the counter, quickly sending out the letters before they returned back to Hogwarts quickly, Harry content to hold onto Ginny during their walk back to the school. They reached the Great Hall as lunch started, both of them one of the few Gryffindors at the table.

'Are you okay?' Ginny asked.

'Not really, bad memories,' Harry said, pushing some soup around in the bowl.

'Celeste?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah. Look, Gin, you've done nothing wrong, you've been the best, it's just a little tough. You get over stuff, then it just pops back up, you know?'

'I understand.'

'Thanks Gin, I want to tell you, but I just can't explain it.'

'Can you try?'

'I guess, I got complacent, to a degree, I got used to having... someone around. Everything was nice, I got used to it.'

'Then it was gone?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, hurt to lose it. I got it back though, in spades.'

'Thanks,' Ginny said, squeezing his hand. 'It just taking time, right? Something I can do?'

'Just being at my side is more than enough,' Harry said, kissing Ginny quickly. He was sure the teacher's saw it, but no protests came. He saw Minerva lean over to Albus, whispering quickly. Minerva smiled slightly, seeing Minerva smiling, with the eternally sour potions master could only glare at the couple at the Gryffindor table.

'Can we stay away from the common room?' Harry asked. 'Not in the mood for too much company.'

'I know what you mean,' Ginny said, sipping from his goblet. 'Astronomy tower?'

'Not in the mood, I don't know to be honest.'

'There's a place on the third floor, you might like it.'

'You'll have to show me,' Harry said, a sad smile reaching his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

November arrived with a true snow, one that left the Potter children frozen for the first few days. They quickly adapted, finding great coats in Hogsmeade, Harry again, just walking out of Hogwarts without clearing it with the teachers. He offered to get Ginny one, but she turned the offer down for the moment, her own clothes, if a little battered, kept her warm enough. She occasionally though of taking Harry up on the offer, to get away from the looks she still got, near enough a month after the two performances in the Great Hall.

Gryffindor practises had gone back to their usual light hearted state, Ron and Harry co-captains far more than Harry being _the_ captain of the team. The second game they played was against Ravenclaw, while they put up a good fight, it was still a hundred point margin when Harry caught the Snitch, their seeker a bare broom length behind him. The week after that hordes of brooms, all of them reasonably new sports brooms arrived at Hogwarts, Harry complaining that they didn't face the Ravenclaw's with them, now every house having brooms equivalent to the Slytherin's, the _kind _donations of certain families still coming in, trying to keep their old house ahead.

Ginny wondered if Harry was really feeling better, he was smiling more, but she could still read the sad edge in his eyes when he did. She also felt a little depressed, but it was so small it was barely noticeable. She understood where Harry was coming from, lasting with one of her year mates by the name of Michael for a year, then only to have him dump her for another girl, more particularly two years below him because of their respective chest size.

_My growth spurt showed him_ Ginny thought, the he cast her way completely and totally ignored.

'Hey Ginny, have you seen Harry around?' Hermione asked. 'I wanted to check something on that spell we were shown today.'

'I've not seen him since dinner,' Ginny replied, guessing where Harry was, knowing he wanted to be alone for the moment.

'I'll ask him later then,' Hermione replied. 'Are you okay?'

'I don't know,' Ginny said after a minute, 'I really don't.'

'What's the matter?'

'Harry's still working things out, he's told me everything, and I'm happy he has, but I want to do something more...' Ginny complained. 'You remember Michael?'

'I see what you mean,' Hermione replied quickly. 'Has he said something wrong?'

'Everything he says is right, he's happy that I can be here, but I want, need, to do more,' Ginny complained, again, this time checking the clock in the common room.

'You know where he is, don't you?' Hermione asked, reading Ginny closely for a moment. 'It's that spot you go, isn't it?'

'Yeah,' Ginny whispered. 'I don't want anyone to know about it, okay?'

'Go and look for him,' Hermione said, the conflict in her soul obvious on her face.

'Are you sure? Curfew's not even ten minutes away,' Ginny said, looking at the prefect badge.

'He needs you more than we need the points, if you get caught, and you said you'd be back before, didn't you?' Hermione asked.

'Of course I did,' Ginny replied quickly, getting her jacket and scarf before leaving the common. _Ron must be rubbing off..._

Ginny found her way through the school in record time, for some reason the stairs just aligning themselves for the quickest path to the third floor, more particularly, the balcony she found in her third year. She pushed the tapestry to the side, then found the door. She opened the door quickly, almost knocking a coat stand over, Harry's great coat on it. She looked around, seeing Harry at the edge of the balcony with a snow shovel in hand, dumping the vast amounts of snow that had built up over the side.

'Harry?' Ginny asked, running her hands over the coat stand, recognising the wood as karri. She shook her, thinking she must be spending too much time around Harry for her to recognise the wood, an Australian native, so easily.

'Hey Ginny,' Harry replied, steam rising from breath. 'Just getting some work done.'

'You could use your wand,' Ginny replied, still standing by the coat stand.

'I needed to think, I like thinking this way,' Harry said, still shovelling the snow of the edge of the balcony.

'No, I get that,' Ginny said, sighing. She pushed her hands deeper into her pockets, wishing she'd brought some gloves as well.

'Real snow huh?' Harry asked. 'Beautiful, but not as much as you.'

'Thanks,' Ginny said, her cheeks already flushed with the gentle night breeze. 'Are you feeling better?'

'I think so, with Celeste back in Australia I feel better, but I think a part of me still isn't over her,' Harry replied, after a few shovels of snow left the balcony, now mostly clear. He pushed some more off the edge, before he looked at Ginny. 'She's out of my life, but her shadow remains.'

'I get that, I just want to do something,' Ginny complained, for the third time that night.

'You could pass me my coat, it's kinda cold out here,' Harry said, gratefully accepting the coat. He pulled it on, then hugged Ginny. She returned the hug, her hands under Harry's great coat, somehow he managed to work up a sweat when it was just below freezing. 'Thanks Gin.'

'My pleasure,' Ginny whispered, always enjoying the chance to hold Harry after a workout. She could feel his chest and arm muscles, each one of them clearly defined, but not overly so. He looked to be the type of seeker that other seekers tried to be, not that they had much chance in Ginny's mind.

'It's almost curfew,' Harry said, looking over the surrounding lands of Hogwarts, everything coated in a layer of white, the Forbidden Forest for once looking peaceful, even the Whomping Willow seemed to be muted.

'I want to stay out here for a moment,' Ginny said, still holding onto Harry. She felt him reach for his wand, casting a spell on the balcony, the cold wind suddenly gone, the snow melting slowly.

'It's not going to last long, but long enough,' Harry said, kissing Ginny gently. She returned it, hoping all of her feelings were passed through their contact. When they broke apart Harry smiled, still a hint of the sadness from before, but it was hidden in a sea of joy at holding at holding Ginny so close.

'Feeling better?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, sorry about being so... well, prat like,' Harry said, resting his forehead on Ginny's.

'It's okay, come on, let's get back to the common room,' Ginny said, gently leading Harry towards the door.

'Let's try my way,' Harry said, pulling Ginny towards the stairs for the fourth floor, and one of the longer routes back to the common room.

'Where did that snow go?' Ginny asked.

'Slytherin common room, just above one particular window,' Harry commented.

* * *

Blaise could see the idiots of his house gathered under a certain window, one that was totally covered in a layer of white. He hoped there was some snow on it, but his spell to open the window had effects far beyond his wildest dreams. Snow shot from the opening, drowning Draco Malfoy and his two goons in so much snow they could barely see, standing up. Pansy with her friends of a similar belief had gotten soaked, and since the Hogwarts shirts were white, it revealed alot more than any one had seen before. Still the snow continued to flood into the room, the wave stopping before it reached his chair.

_Harry, I'll have to thank you for that_ Blaise thought, the angry mutters that echoed in the room meaning nothing to him.

'I'll make you pay for this Potter!' Draco shouted. 'You, your whore and your sister!'

_Harry might want to know about that_ Blaise thought, seeing Draco red in face from anger.

* * *

'Harry? Ginny, where were you?' Hermione asked, appearing out of what had to be the Head Boys dorm. She for a fact knew of no-way for Harry to get in except through the portrait.

'We had a talk, in private, you'd be surprised what you find behind tapestries,' Harry replied.

'Yeah, so many extra passages, and rooms,' Ginny added. Hermione shook her head.

'Well, just don't go out again tonight, I don't want to have assign a detention,' Hermione said, looking at the pair, knowing that Harry done something, going by the smile. Something seemed to float in his eyes, a mischievous glow that told everyone what he gotten up to, but revealed no details.

Shouts echoed through the common room, two arguing teachers now standing in the portrait hole.

'Potter, fifty points for the prank. You're as bad as your father was. Arrogant, egotistical...' Professor Snape started. 'It's a wonder your mother is still with him.'

'Leave my Mum and Dad out of this,' Harry said calmly, letting go of Ginny. 'I didn't do anything.'

'Severus, you won't harass my students like this,' Minerva said. 'Mr Potter, what where you doing?'

'You know about Celeste and everything, I was cleaning up one of the balconies to keep my mind off of things,' Harry replied.

'Oh yes, and it so happened to be above the Slytherin common room?' Professor Snape asked.

'I've got no idea, I'm the exchange student remember?' Harry asked. Ginny took his hand again, holding with both her own, though she could have stood closer to him she was happy where she was.

'I saw them, they were on the eastern side of the fourth floor,' Neville said as he left the dorm, looking between the two teachers. 'They were just talking when I saw them.'

'Really Mr Longbottom? What about you?' Minerva asked.

'I just needed to relax after your test today,' Neville replied, Minerva accepting the answer.

'You see Severus?' Minerva asked. 'If you harass any Potter like this again, you'll have the Headmaster to deal with.'

'And don't forget Mum and Dad, and any of us kids still standing,' Harry whispered, Ginny the only to hear his words. She squeezed his hand gently, feeling him return it.

'Mr Potter, I'll reinstate the points, and Ms Weasley, please try not to let it go too far, Molly would like to be a grandmother, but not from her youngest,' Minerva said, Ginny's cheeks flushing gently.

'It's not like that,' Ginny countered.

'That is not a concern of mine, good night,' Minerva replied, enjoying the chance for a minor piece of revenge for the charm on her door.

Harry waited till the portrait closed. 'Damn, she's good. Hey, Nev, thanks for the cover.'

'I owe you for covering for me with Hannah,' Neville replied quickly. 'We're even.'

'You're dating Hannah?' Dean asked. 'But isn't...'

'I'm not dating her,' Neville countered, grinning.

'Damn,' Dean shouted, everyone focusing on him. 'Sorry...'

'Who would have thought?' Hermione asked. 'They always seemed to be so good.'

'They're bad, bad to bone,' Harry sang, similar in tempo to the song. He sat on the large lounge in front of the fire, Ginny sitting across his lap after a moment. He leaned back into the padding, resting his head on top of Ginny's.

'How did you find out?' Ginny asked as the common room started to empty.

'They broke the desk,' Harry whispered. 'I helped them repair the furniture.'

Ginny chuckled, finding it hard to stay where she was she calmed herself down, Harry's arms wrapped around her tightly. 'How did you get so talented at repairing furniture?'

'I helped Dad build some, muggle ways,' Harry started. 'I know some good tricks for simple repairs, extra strength.'

'But Neville?'

'Yeah, you wouldn't have guessed it.'

'I couldn't... he's always been so nice.'

'What about me?' Harry asked.

'You're much nicer than he is,' Ginny replied, kissing Harry, glad they had returned to the banter they shared before Celeste tried to get Harry back. They kissed for a while, glad to hold each other, Ginny feeling that Harry had finally gotten over this last phase, whatever it was.

The fire slowly died in the common room, neither Harry or Ginny willing to move. In the end they fell asleep, holding the other close for the whole night, and well into the morning. As they woke up they couldn't help but smile at each other, Ginny seeing that even the slight sadness from the night before had gone, whatever dreams Harry had the during the night had given him new found hope. She sat in his lap again, both of them heading down to an early breakfast, but they stopped as they passed the notice board, seeing one had been added some time over the last day.

_All students of fourth year or greater_

_As following the success of the Yule Ball during in the Tri-Wizard Tournament the staff has decided to hold a Midwinter Ball this year. _

_As this is a formal event all students will be required to dress for the occasion. _

_It will also be announced at dinner this evening._

'I think I have a plan for next Hogsmeade weekend,' Harry said, leading Ginny out of the common room.

'That would be?' Ginny asked.

'You'll just have to wait and see,' Harry replied, pulling Ginny close. He kissed her forehead, holding her close for a moment. 'Shall we announce it now or later?'

'Now, but I've got just the place,' Ginny said, pulling Harry in a new direction, that happened to pass by the Library. As they made their way through the school people commented on how badly they had BCS, Harry wondering how many people in the school had started to use the term.


	17. Chapter 17

'This is an announcement from Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley,' Hermione read, the parchment stuck to the notice board. 'As we are both happily DATING each other don't bother asking either one of us to the Ball. We're going with EACH OTHER. We are both VERY HAPPY with the other. If you don't leave us be we will retaliate. You won't like the results.'

'Ps Harry is the nice one,' Ron added. 'Yeah, he is.'

'I want to take it down, but did you see Romilda Vane?' Hermione asked. Ron nodded his reply. 'I think Harry and Ginny did the right thing.'

'We did?' Harry asked, coming back from an early breakfast. 'Cool.'

'You two...' Ron started. 'And you complain about my BCS?'

'You really need a shower, and a change of clothes,' Hermione said, looking at the pair intently. Harry was holding Ginny close, their arms around the others waist.

'But we like this look,' Ginny complained. Her hair had a clear handprint in it, Harry's two.

'It's casual, but not too low class,' Harry added, Hermione groaning loudly, though she was smirking the whole time.

'You two are going to give everyone a head ache,' Hermione complained as Harry and Ginny continued back to the common room.

'But we already do,' Harry called out, disappearing around a corner.

Hermione's eyebrow twitched for a moment, before she sighed. 'He does, I wish he wouldn't.'

Ron kept his thoughts to himself, but knew that Harry was the best boyfriend Ginny could have, it was a shame they'd not met any earlier. He hugged Hermione for a moment. 'They're the good kind, though?'

'Yeah, by a long shot,' Hermione replied, holding onto to Ron gently.

* * *

'Wacky Allie!' Draco shouted out, seeing the Ravenclaw in question shake her head, as if getting rid of a fly. He continued to insult her, though the words never reached her ears. He had enough of this lack of response, storming over to the desk, only to find he couldn't keep his balance. He dropped to the floor, seeing his feet had been switched. He stood up, taking each step slowly, before he over balanced, his shirt expanding across his chest, but not in a way that flattered him. Large breasts now shifted his centre of gravity forward, on top of his feet being on different sides he couldn't walk any further.

'Little Draco,' Allie said, looking at the now very effeminate Draco. 'Or is that Draca? Sorry, lost the point I was going to make... nope, I got it. You're small fry, I can beat you without trying, don't even think about revenge. Potters take care of each other.'

Allison walked by Draco, her muttered complaint reaching his ears about how he was blessed with well rounded and perky breasts, also that plenty of girls would kill for such a feature. He tried to undo the spell, but no counter he could think of worked. In the end he walked to the deepest part of the Great Library, finding the so called Potter wall. He was sure the busts were looking at him, but he couldn't believe it. No-one ever had animated a stone bust before.

* * *

Albus studied Harry and Ginny, so much like James and Lily after they had left Hogwarts. They truly enjoyed their time spent together. He'd read their note at the Library, like all teachers wondering if they could take points from the couple, but couldn't find anything in the rules that they could use. Minerva even suggested that they reward the couple subtly, as they had made it very clear that they already had a date to the ball. He'd seen some of the looks that both Harry and Ginny had been sent at breakfast, and all of them were of envy. It didn't seem to matter what house, except for a few certain students in green and silver. He also knew that some would try to sabotage Harry and Ginny, Dean Thomas's name coming quickly to mind.

He had wondered what happened to Draco Malfoy, the seventh year still had not appeared at breakfast, and there was barely five minutes before it ended. He wondered if Allison Potter had anything to do with Draco's current plight, Draco continually tormenting her. He looked to Minerva, searching for other students, like he was.

'Have you seen Harry or Ginny at all?' Albus asked softly.

'Not since last night,' Minerva replied honestly. She had another look for the pair. 'Perhaps they got up early?'

'It would appear so,' Albus replied, deciding to talk to the Fat Lady some time before lunch today. Perhaps she would have a better idea of where to find Harry and Ginny.

* * *

'So Fred, George, you like?' Harry asked, pointing to the deserted store.

'Love it,' Fred and George said at the same, almost drooling.

'What, placement, position?' Harry asked, Ginny still silent after meeting her brothers at the post office, after Harry had sent a letter to his parents, asking for his formal suit and robe.

'Every single...' Fred started.

'Thing we want...' George finished.

'Two conditions, guys,' Harry started. 'Get a Potions and Charm mastery, each, you can do it now and get through easily. Secondly, I'm a silent partner, no word of this gets out, clear?' Harry asked, looking at the two. He felt them grab both of his hands, shaking them vigorously. He wondered if his arms were going to fall off, but they released his hands a moment later.

'Picked a good one, shame he doesn't swing our way at all,' Fred complained, faking a dreamy expression.

'Oh the fun we could have,' George added, looking just as dreamy.

'I'd say it, but knowing them,' Harry commented, directly to Ginny.

'I know what you mean, can we see the shop? When are you planning to open?' Ginny asked.

'Of course sweet sister,' George started.

'Our mysterious backer is going to be our first customer too,' Fred finished.

'Alright, the account just needs your signatures on it, and a copy of your masteries,' Harry said.

'Done future brother in law!' Fred and George exclaimed, Harry feeling like they were trying to use him as a pile driver.

'Gred, Forge, I need my boyfriend for dress shopping,' Ginny said, smiling as they continued to pat Harry's shoulder, hard.

'Well then brother Gred, we must be off,' Fred started.

'To the Ministry and our Masteries!' George finished, the other legendary pranksters of Hogwarts marching up Diagon Alley, their banter inane and humourous.

'You said the monkey's were worse,' Ginny said. 'I think you're wrong.'

'Wait till you live...' Harry started, but stopped. 'Can we agree on even?'

'Even,' Ginny repeated, following Harry out of the Alley, and into muggle London, working their way through some dress and costume shops. They had lunch as a cafe that was open, unlike the others they passed, before finding a store Ginny liked the look of. She darted inside so fast Harry was sure he only saw her after image. He followed her in after a moment, the young girls behind the counter looking at him with the type of smile that made him glad Ginny was around.

'Hey Gin, anything you like the look of?' Harry asked, seeing a hint of auburn through a gap in between two racks.

'Maybe,' Ginny said. 'But it's not my colour...'

'Let me be the judge of that,' Harry said, the girls looking at Ginny a little enviously, the dresses she was looking at ones they can never fill in the bust. Harry saw the light navy strapless dress in her hands. He liked the colour, wondering just what Ginny would look like in it. 'Give it a go hun.'

Ginny paused, looking at Harry, since it was obvious he'd not realised what he said. She turned and headed towards the change room, eventually calling for his help as she couldn't get the zip all the way up. He seemed to jiggle the zip, then is slid the rest of the way effortlessly. She turned around in front of the mirror, the dress hugging her figure, but she wasn't happy with it.

'What do you think?' Ginny asked.

'Not the best cut for you,' Harry said honestly.

'Can I ask you something?' Ginny asked, making no move to the change room.

'Anything,' Harry replied quickly.

'When you called me hun, you meant it, right?' Ginny asked, a little worried if she was honest.

'Of course I meant it,' Harry replied, hugging her. He felt the smooth material of the dress, Ginny's skin as well as he ran a hand over her back. 'You're the best girlfriend anyone could have.'

'I know,' Ginny replied, holding onto Harry. 'Can you do me a favour? Well, two?'

'Yeah?' Harry asked, looking down at Ginny.

'Don't ever stop being you is the first one, and can you get the green dress next to this one?'

'I'll be back in a moment,' Harry said, stepping away from Ginny, his hands trailing along her arms, the type of contact she loved, none of her boyfriends ever taking the time to find out. She stepped back into the change room, Harry bringing her the green dress in a minute flat. She tried it on, not daring to step out of the change room she slowly turned around, studying the dress and the way it hugged her body. She loved the way it just hung off of her left shoulder, but hated the colour. She put on her clothes and placed both dresses back on the counter, finding a black one. She was measured for it, Harry having disappeared for the moment. As the measuring finished he returned, cheeks pink from the cold weather.

'What colour tie to do I need?' Harry asked, seeing Ginny paying for the dress. 'I'll cover the rest.'

'You don't...' Ginny started, Harry taking the money off the girl behind the counter and paying for it from his own wallet.

'I want to, okay?' Harry asked.

'Okay,' Ginny whispered. She caught the look from the girl behind the counter, eager to have Harry leave a generous tip. She also caught the start of a jealous look, Harry holding her close as they left the store.

'What colour tie?' Harry asked again, Ginny looking at his face intently.

'Black,' Ginny said, looking at the pavement. 'I could have got the dress myself you know?'

'Yeah, I do,' Harry started. 'But I wanted to do it, my little way of saying thanks for being with me.'

'We do that enough,' Ginny countered.

'I wanted to do it, for you and only you,' Harry repeated.

'I know,' Ginny said, smiling. 'You'll love it.'

'I bet I will, so does seeing you in such a dress count as my gift for Christmas or not?' Harry asked, kissing Ginny quickly.

'I'll find something,' Ginny promised, squeezing Harry quickly. She placed her head on his shoulder, somehow the two perfectly instep.

_This is magic_ Ginny thought contentedly, glad Harry was at her side, and as happy as she was.


	18. Chapter 18

Another week passed by in a flash, now only one more week left before the ball. As ever, Harry and Ginny left Hogwarts long before anyone else, having stopped in what few stores they wanted to. She looked at the back of the great coat Harry seemed to wear every day now, another five inches of snow falling in the first few days of December, the twins the only Potter's to have adapted to the real winter. Even then she doubted if they truly adapted, like Harry she had the suspicion they used warming charms all of the time, so it looked like they had adapted. She had tried to count the number ofF layers Harry was wearing. She had three on, but she wasn't sure if it was four or five Harry had.

She looked into the distance, seeing a fog, which wasn't unusual, but for it to be so dense, almost like a wall, it was very unusual.

'Harry, has it just got colder?' Ginny asked, seeing other students shivering, like she was.

'Alot, get everyone inside,' Harry said flatly.

'Dementors?' Ginny asked, still not moving.

'Yes, go Ginny, get everyone inside a building,' Harry repeated, this time much more forcefully. She saw Hermione trying to get people to head back to Hogwarts when the fog completely encircled Hogsmeade, Hermione's expression changing very quickly.

'Hermione, get everyone inside,' Ginny said when she reached Hermione.

'Who told you?' Hermione asked, starting to get people to head inside, a lucky few going straight to Zonko's.

'Harry, I didn't see where he went, he told me to find you,' Ginny said, now feeling worried, she saw a few people head into the mist, only to disappear for a minute, reappearing little better than Inferi. She was pulled into a robe store by Hermione and Ron, neither of them knowing where Harry was. Ginny forced her way back to the door, the store completely full of people. She pulled the door open, a brilliant wall of energy blocking her progress. She pushed against the orange wall, the strange substance moving like honey against the pressure. She pulled her hand back quickly, seeing things far worse than Demeter's in the fluid, faces, if it was the right word, seemed to appear in it, speaking in a language not heard for thousands of years. She thought she caught parts of it, which made no sense.

'Shut the door Ginny,' Hermione said, Ginny quickly shutting the door. A few students in the store looked at the window, the same faces there.

'Safety.... inside... save... self,' Ginny heard, and still appeared to be the only one to do so. _They want us to be safe?_

A moment later a silencing charm struck the window, the voices no longer present, though the faces that caused them were.

'Ginny, you look pale,' someone said, Ginny pushing them away for a moment. She looked in the room, seeing Hermione and Ron near the back. They moved through the crowded isles as best they could.

'Hermione, did you see Harry?' Ginny asked worriedly.

'No, we didn't,' Hermione replied. 'Those voices, they were...'

'I thought I heard a few words, they want us to be safe,' Ginny countered.

'I don't know, I don't know,' Hermione repeated.

'Ginny, are you okay?' the same person asked, Seamus looking genuinely concerned.

'If you're not Harry, I'm not going to be okay,' Ginny bit back, Seamus's expression flickering for a moment.

'Seamus, go,' Ron said flatly. 'You don't want to know what he's been saying Ginny.'

'I know,' Ginny said, mentally shivering. She didn't want to believe he could think so little of her, but from what Harry said, he did. Not to mention the supposed pact between Seamus and Dean, which left her feeling sick. She looked out the window again, the most human face she'd seen smiling of all things at her, before it mouthed a few words. She'd learned to lip read, after all anything you could get over the twins to stop them pranking you was something useful to have. She was confused though, the words making no sense.

'You read my lips, but do not hear me, but you understand, one of the Keeper you will become,' Ginny repeated, her voice little more than a whisper. Hermione touched her shoulder gently. 'I think he's still out there.'

'He knows more than he ever lets on, I bet he's the only safe one,' Hermione said softly. 'I bet he's done something even I have no idea about.'

'Willing to bet on it?' Ginny asked.

'Not when I'm going to lose,' Hermione replied.

'He's rubbing off, isn't he?' Ron asked. 'You'd never bet on something, before.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Hermione replied. 'Whatever he is, I'm glad I've got him as a friend.'

'Me too,' Ron added. Ginny remained silent, glad for everything Harry was, just hoping whatever he was got him through this.'

* * *

Albus Dumbledore saw the unnatural mist around Hogsmeade, and was very worried. He'd been worried ever since the disappearance of Cedric in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. With the Ministry barely keeping the Dementor's inline over the last year, he knew it would only be a matter of months before they left, taking with them the worst of the people still inside Azkaban. Fawkes trilled sadly, the calls further worrying Dumbledore.

'Can you not pierce it?' Albus asked his companion. Fawkes shook her head in reply. 'Truly Dark magic it is.'

He turned to see three of the four heads of house in his office, Severus absent for the moment.

'Not even Fawkes can pierce that mist,' Albus started. Minerva went pale very quickly, the other two quickly following.

'Is there nothing we can do?' Minerva asked.

'Prepare for the worst,' Albus said. 'The war has truly begun.'

* * *

Harry knew this was going to one of those days the minute he first caught sight of the fog. The barrier spell he cast had taken a bit of energy, he only hoped no-one found the runes he used to cast it. Lost knowledge isn't supposed to be used, after all it was supposed to be lost.

_Lost to everyone else_ Harry thought. _Except the diehard curse breakers._

He looked to see the first Dementor appear out of the mist. It flew straight into the barrier, rebounding so hard it slammed into the other barrier, tendrils of the orange material ensnaring it for a moment, before it broke free.

Harry started chanting, each second he chanted a small orange orb appeared around him circling him slowly. Each time a new orb appeared another Dementor left the mist. Despite the sudden drop in temperature Harry started to sweat, easily three dozen orbs spinning around Harry now. More Dementor's left the mist, the orange orbs divided, one becoming three. The snow around Harry started to melt, glowing runes appearing, circling in the opposite direction to the orbs. Each time Harry finished one spell it appeared in the now expanding circle, each layer linked to the outer most. A tiny doubt crossed his mind, wondering if he could finish the final spell, but he crushed it quickly, focusing on the casting with all of his will.

The final circle linked all seven of the outer spells, linked to five inside, linked to the three in the middle. The orbs around Harry sunk into the runic circle, nearly three metres from the middle to the outside, Harry spoke the final word, the energy exploding from the circle, solid beams of orange energy shot out of the circle, cutting through the Dementor's as easily as a hot knife through butter. The Dementor's seemed to burn for a moment, before contracting, their robes sucked in, before they exploded, clouds of ash the only sign of their presence.

Harry held out his hand, calling all of the ash into one place, a long spear forming, the point nearly a foot in length. He saw the final Dementor ahead of him, hearing the worst of his memories being forced to front of his mind he brought the spear up, a line of white appearing on the Dementor. The Dementor was blasted backwards, Harry's next cut from the kidney to armpit, across the chest, if it was a person, again, the Dementor was blasted backwards. Echoes of Harry's worst memories, the fight with Celeste echoed in his mind, only to be blocked out. One final cut, this one from the top of its head down through its body all the way to the ground split the Dementor in two, thousand of white orbs pouring out of the two halves, a slight taste of copper brought Harry's attention back to his own condition, and he was feeling very tired and drained.

He looked at the spear, already starting to fade from this reality before heard a door open, seeing the first person he wanted to see.

* * *

Ginny felt the room becoming unbearably hot, which was the complete opposite she expected from having so many Dementor's around. She walked to the door and pushed it open. She saw Harry in the middle of Hogsmeade, a staff or spear in his hands. She saw the dark metal for a moment, before it faded, the sections in it shaped almost like bones. Not just animal bones, but human ones. She saw the base of the spear had what appeared to be four skeletal hands holding onto an orb of some description.

'Harry, are you okay?' Ginny shouted as she ran towards him, hugging him tightly. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there something less Harry, about Harry.

'I'm tired as hell,' Harry said after a moment. 'I'll tell you later, I...'

'I know you will,' Ginny said. 'Just... don't worry me like that.'

'Try not to sweetheart,' Harry said. He looked at Ginny, the sun finally free of the clouds that covered the sky. Her hair glowed in the light, molten copper running down her back.

'Butterbeer and lunch?' Ginny asked, before Harry kissed her, Ginny sinking into the kiss.

'Sounds good,' Harry answered once he pulled back.

'My treat too,' Ginny said, still smiling from the kiss.

* * *

The three teachers in the office looked at the mist, not expecting to just vanish, as it had done. They all looked to the headmaster, who had Fawkes on an arm. They all touched a tail feather, disappearing in a flash, they arrived in the town to see the students, and residents, leaving the buildings they took cover in.

'How?' Minerva asked. 'How could so many Dementers be...'

'Not driven away, but destroyed,' Albus started. 'Filius, could you find Bill Weasley for me?'

'Certainly Albus,' Filius replied, the normally excitable professor subdued for the moment.

'Time to see how many we've lost,' Albus said sadly, looking around he was amazed to see so many untouched by the Dementers.

* * *

Fleur shook her head, clearing the pressure from her ears. She walked into the cottage, seeing one wall have been covered in a poster, though it wasn't one she thought was for decoration.

'Bill?' she called, hearing her husband swear.

'Sorry mon cherie,' Bill called out. 'Did you hear?'

'About the attack?' Fleur asked. She nodded worriedly. 'You sister and youngest brother?'

'Fine, everyone except for one, is fine,' Bill replied quickly. 'I...'

'What is it?' Fleur asked.

'I have no idea, I've never seen something like it, I know some old magick, with a k,' Bill started. 'But this... it was like me in Paris, I know some words, but not the language. It's a protection spell, but the arithmancy doesn't make any sense. I'm getting numbers over 500.'

Fleur studied the pattern of runes, seeing four, not the three, her husband saw. 'What if there are four spells in the middle?'

Bill looked at the inner most circle, then swore in French. Fleur glared at Bill for a second, before she swore herself, realising what he did. The three spells made another protection spell, the spells so interwoven that it would take many wizards and witches to break the spell, and that was only the weakest section of the spell. The others, circles of five and seven runes were similarly protected. Bill waved his wand, summoning a few pieces of parchment and a quill, quickly reworking his calculations.

'This is impossible,' Bill stuttered. He passed the sheet over, Fleur working through the equations herself. She looked at Bill, and nodded.

'Impossible? _Merde_,' Fleur said. She looked at Bill, before she breathed out. 'How can it be zero?'

'The higher the number the easier it is to break, Gringotts and Hogwarts still aren't single figures, but that... I can break a seven point circle, but this... it would take every cruse breaker of the last two generations to even put a dent in it,' Bill said. 'I... this is the old magick.'

'What do you old magic?'

'Magick, with a k,' Bill said, Fleur nodding in reply. 'This is so old... Merlin himself wouldn't have known it. I thought only the goblins knew, and even then...'

'What?' Fleur asked worriedly.

'They say they're barely scratching the surface,' Bill said worriedly. 'I have to tell the Order...'

'Go, be safe,' Fleur said, touching Bill's arm.

'You're too good for me, I'll be back as soon as I can,' Bill said, kissing Fleur's cheeks. She smiled, before kissing him on the lips.

'Be careful,' Fleur whispered, reading the signs as well as any real seer could. War was coming, and there was no more time to prepare.

* * *

Anyone know where I got the inspiration for the magic from? Great game that it was.


	19. Chapter 19

James Potter felt worried. It took alot to wake, and feeling that much magic being released at once was one of few things that woke him. He saw Lily was still asleep, glad he would reach Harry, only he seemed to have an idea of the full extent of the family legacy. Only Harry would have found even the simplest books of that type, after all his grandparents put those tomes in a place far, far away from the others of that type. James was still disgusted by what they were made out of it.

He dressed quickly, pulling on the two thickest jumpers he could find, but still knew he'd be feeling. He didn't think he'd been away from England, and by extension, Scotland, so long, but after Sirius told him about the accent, he had to agree. He thought about simply apparating through the wards, any Potter could do it, just to give Albus Dumbledore a shock, but decided to appear in Hogsmeade, the place he felt the magic come from. He slapped his forehead, almost forgetting about the suits and dress for the upcoming ball, collecting and shrinking them before he walked to front door, opening it quietly. Five seconds later he appeared in the town, staring at something he shouldn't have been.

_It's the special K, he had to use the special K_ James thought started, but he stopped, studying the circle intently. _He can't have, that technique didn't exist for another two thousand years..._

He scratched his nose, the impressions of his glasses still there, despite wearing nothing but contacts for the last year. He could see why Harry preferred them, Lily's reaction was one he'd never forget, or share.

'Oh Harry, you've done something I'd never have thought of,' James spoke aloud, the few townspeople around him looking at him confused. One of them looked at him for a moment, mouthing his name, before her smile broke through her confusion.

'James Potter, it's really you,' Rosmerta all but shouted, everyone looking at him.

_See why Harry hated it there_ James thought, remembering why Harry asked to be home schooled, instead of going to one magical school. 'It's me Rosie, see much of the old gang?'

'Remus stopped by yesterday,' Rosmerta said, her smile fading. 'It's so good to see you, I'm sure if it wasn't for that, we'd all be done for.'

'I wouldn't know, I've never seen anything like it before,' James replied, for once entirely honest. He'd had to suppress so much when he was in school. It was a wonder his parents didn't tell him about the fact there was a whole other library at Hogwarts, and you had to either be a Potter, or close to becoming one, before you could even see it. He couldn't help but remembered the expression of his parents, casting the very comic full body bind on, at that time, a very annoying Sirius. He couldn't help but laugh at the icicles that appeared.

'Going up to the school?' Rosmerta asked.

'Yes, need to see if everyone's okay,' James replied, stepping back, heading up the school. He nodded to a small group of girls as he passed by, all of them blushing slightly. He shook his head, seeing his former head of house in the distance. Quickly covering the distance he could Allie, looking annoyed, which promised alot of embarrassment for someone in the short term, while the twins and Harry weren't in the Great Hall.

'Minerva, how have you been?' James asked as he finally was close enough to be heard.

'Oh James, it's so good to see you,' Minerva replied quickly. 'I've been well. You're here about Harry and the others?'

'Yes, are they all okay?' James asked, knowing the answer was yes, after all each time a Potter died, the magic changed, and he'd not felt anything.

'More than okay, I swear, if it wasn't for Harry, he must have cast a very powerful spell, we couldn't find any trace of the Dementors.'

'No trace at all?' James asked, now feeling very confused. All of the texts he had access to effectively said there was no way to kill them.

'No trace at all, it's like they've all be destroyed,' Minerva said. 'I last saw Harry in the common room. I've not seen anyone so tired before, it was must have been a very powerful patronus he cast...'

'I'm sure of it, if you'll excuse me,' James said.

'Oh, yes, sorry,' Minerva replied, actually looking embarrassed for a moment.

'Perhaps we can have a proper conversation before I return to Australia?' James asked.

'Yes, that would be good,' Minerva said.

James quickly made his way through the school, using two shortcuts he didn't expect to still be secret. He found the common room deserted, Harry dozing on the sofa, his feet hanging off the edge. Ginny was likewise stretched across Harry, her eyes open, but otherwise no sign she was awake.

'Mr Potter?' Ginny asked, seeing James walk through the portrait hole.

'Hey Dad,' Harry said, sounding very tired. Almost as bad as it was two harvests ago when he had a real growth spurt, four inches in two months if he remembered correctly.

'Could we have a talk? The important kind?' James asked.

'That type? Yeah,' Harry said. 'Could you move Gin?'

'Sure Harry,' Ginny replied, sitting up, then stretching as she stood up. Harry almost rolled off the sofa, sitting up slowly. He walked towards his father, James's wand discretely silencing the area.

'So you did it?' James asked.

'Course Dad, who else knows that stuff?' Harry replied rhetorically.

* * *

Ginny was one of the few to say she was in touch with her body and magic. She'd always been talented with charms, but had noticed a change in her magic. It was conforming to another form, but she couldn't describe. She'd also seen a few changes in Hogwarts, passages she'd sure she'd never used before, and she'd explored _all_ of Hogwarts. The other thing was that the library seemed bigger. Almost twice the size if she was honest. She'd seen the books that her textbooks described as either being lost, or only printed in total numbers that still remained in single figures. She couldn't believe the tomes she found, and had tried to tell Hermione about them, but couldn't find the right words. She left the common room, heading to the library in section in question. She felt confused about many things, Harry the only stable thing in her life.

She walked into the library, quickly moving through the regular section, finding Luna in what she had only discovered.

'Luna, what are you doing here?' Ginny asked, almost worried seeing another person inside this private section.

'Hello Ginny, I was looking for a tome on rare creatures,' Luna replied calmly. 'Father must have got the names wrong, it's Snorkacks.'

'Okay...' Ginny replied. 'How did you find the book?'

'I always saw it,' Luna replied. 'It's always been here.'

'Okay,' Ginny said, drifting deeper into the library. She dropped into the padded seat, almost sinking entirely from sight. A hand touched her shoulder, startling her.

'Ginny, surprised to see you here,' Allie said, sitting in the seat opposite Ginny.

'Yeah, I'm just...' Ginny started. 'Did you see your father?'

'Yeah, I'll speak to him before he goes,' Allie replied. 'You're feeling your magic change?'

'How did you know?' Ginny asked. 'Is it that obvious?'

'Hardly, you're here, that's answer enough,' Allie replied.

'Harry did something, didn't he?'

'Yeah, he did.'

'What did he do?'

'Don't know, ask Harry, if it makes sense, then get worried,' Allie started. 'If you can do it from what he said, then be very afraid.'

'Really?'

'Really, Mum jokes he's going to change the world, and I think she's part seer,' Allie countered, smiling faintly. 'Just don't forget we're in all in this together.'

'I won't...' Ginny started, seeing Allie's, and by extension, Harry's, father appear by his daughter.

'Your dress for the evening, not using the dye?' James asked.

'Course not Dad,' Allie replied. 'Got to melt their minds.'

'That's my girl,' James said, smiling widely. 'What about you Ginny?'

'I've got a dress, Harry should like it,' Ginny replied smiling.

'Good to hear, no-one seen the monkeys?' James asked.

'Not today Dad,' Allie replied. 'Tried there common room?'

'Not yet,' James said. 'I'll see you two for Christmas?'

'Yeah,' Ginny replied. 'Harry invited me.'

'Good, do you mind sharing with him?' James asked.

'I'd... prefer to share with him,' Ginny said, flushing as she finished.

'We got a winner Dad,' Allie started.

'We do, I'll see you both soon,' James said, disappearing silently.

Ginny looked at Allie, mock glaring at her for a moment. This time a familiar hand touched her shoulder, recognising it as Harry's. He still looked tired, but seemed to be more aware. 'Looking forward to the ball?'

'Yeah, I am,' Allie said. 'Going red, too.'

'True Potter Allie? Got that green dress?' Harry asked.

'You know the one,' Allie replied. She stood up. 'I'll leave you two together, she's on her way.'

'Allie,' Harry warned, Ginny not sure if it was a joke or not. She watched Harry and Allie stare at each other for a moment, before Allie sighed.

'Sorry Harry, I forgot,' Allie said sadly.

'Don't worry about it, we both need to relax,' Harry said, just as sad as Allie is. 'And I'm tired.'

'Something I can do?' Ginny asked.

'Give me a massage and I'm yours,' Harry said, Allie disappearing before it got too intimate.

'You okay? Really?' Ginny asked.

'Just tired, I'm fine, really,' Harry replied, sitting by Ginny. She couldn't help but hold him, despite the fact the area was open, it was the closest she'd felt to him.

'What did you do?' Ginny asked.

'What do you know about spell weaving?' Harry asked.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry looked at Ginny, still behind the tree for the moment. He'd been a little relaxed, when it came to the rules of the snow ball, freely using his wand for cover, and distractions. She of course, had started on minor hexes, which he was dodging, or blocking with flurries of snow.

'Cheater!' Ginny shouted, before laughing as she was covered in snow from tree she had taken cover behind.

'I'm just being creative,' Harry shouted back, running as Ginny returned the favour. He dodged to the side, snow covering his shoulders. He shook it off, only to feel a large snowball run down his back.

'I'm being twice as creative,' Ginny said, twirling a piece of hair around her wand. 'Did I get you?'

'You've got me twice,' Harry complained.

'Six brothers teaches you alot,' Ginny said, stepping towards Harry. 'I'm the Queen of...'

Harry started to laugh as Ginny fell forward, landing face first in the snow.

'Living with the Monkeys,' Harry countered, almost expecting to have to duck a spell. Instead he found Ginny charged towards him, both of them landing in the snow by the Great Lake.

'Creative?' Ginny asked, sitting on Harry's chest.

'Very,' Harry replied. 'Almost time for the ball, isn't it?'

'Almost, I can't believe Lavender, she's already started to... I'm going to have go soon so there's still hot water.'

'None for me?'

'Some, not much.'

'Then we better get ready.'

'You'll ruin the suit.'

'No I won't, wrinkle it, yeah.'

'Yeah, ruin it,'

'Difference of opinion,' Harry said, pulling Ginny down, then rubbing snow through her hair. She shrieked for a moment, then laughing, she returned the favour.

* * *

Hermione looked out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny returning sodden, but in good spirits. They pushed each other gently till they reached the table, entirely dry.

'Going to get ready for the ball?' Hermione asked, sitting opposite Ginny.

'Soon, can't believe Lavender's been at it for an hour already,' Ginny complained. 'I mean...'

'Some take more work than others, a few, none at all,' Harry said, Ginny blinking than smiling.

'Now that is a compliment,' Ginny said, leaning over the table to kiss Harry.

'Not at the table,' Ron complained.

'What about tonight?' Ginny asked, Ron kissing Hermione. 'Hypocrite.'

'Not over the table then?' Ron asked.

'That's acceptable,' Ginny said, then shifted to Harry's side, squeezing in between Ron and Harry.

'My plate, Hermione?' Ginny asked. Hermione passing the plate over quietly, smiling slightly.

'Thanks,' Ginny replied, quickly eating her lunch.

'What about your dress?' Hermione asked.

'Harry got it the other day, after practise,' Ginny said. 'No-one's every stopped him, so it's got to be okay, right?' Hermione just blinked, before Ginny pulled her away, both of them having lighter meals than their boyfriends. 'Come on Hermione, before Lavender and Parvati steal the hot water. Hermione shook her head, agreeing with Ginny entirely.

'You really just leave whenever?' Ron asked.

'Pretty much,' Harry replied. 'Dad said we could.'

'Yeah, how do you think they'll take?' Ron asked.

'As long as they need, no more, or less,' Harry replied. 'Ginny...'

'Don't start, but I agree, Hermione...'

'See, you're learning, that's a good sign,' Harry, patting Ron's back.

* * *

Ginny looked at the mirror, struggling with the zip in her dress. She spun around, the shimmering black fabric flowing around her legs. She again pulled the zip up, reaching halfway up her back. Hermione looked at Ginny struggling with the zip.

'Can I help?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, thank you, Harry just does something, and...' Ginny said, before the zip moved effortlessly upwards, reaching the top of the fabric.

'Like that?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, just...' Ginny muttered.

'One less secret?' Hermione asked. 'How much has he told you?'

'Everything, as far as I know, it's like he working up to something, can't wait for holidays,' Ginny answered. 'I'm going to Australia with him.'

'Really? Isn't that sudden?' Hermione asked, a tiny part of her worried about how fast the relationship progressed. On the other hand, Ginny was a vibrant person, even more so with Harry at her side.

'It felt that way at first, but... I really want to go, I've told Mum and Dad, they're happy with it,' Ginny continued. She reached for a brush, teasing some knots loose. She smiled, thinking about the ball. Harry had seemed calm about it, looking forward to it by his expression in the morning. 'He's just the guy for me.'

'You're the sister I never had, I just... let's just our enjoy ourselves,' Hermione said. She smiled when Ginny laughed.

'You're going to be a sister to me, after what Ron said about you last holidays,' Ginny teased. 'Something about trying to get a loan.'

'Don't tease,' Hermione pouted. 'What about Harry? Anything?'

'He's Harry,' Ginny replied, finding a new knot to tease out. 'What do you think?'

'You're right,' Hermione said, shaking her head.

* * *

'When do you think the girls will be ready?' Ron asked, pulling at his collar. He looked at the chess board, Harry looking to be in a bad place, but looks were always deceiving.

'When they're ready, soon I hope,' Harry said.

'We're ready,' Ginny called out from the top of the stairs to the girls dorm. Harry whistled softly, offering his hand to Ginny when she reached the bottom of the stairs, Ginny spinning slowly as Harry admired the dress.

'That looks amazing,' Harry said, brushing away a few strands of hair way from her lips before he kissed her gently. 'May I escort you?'

'You may,' Ginny said softly, admiring the suit Harry was wearing. It was an equal mix of wizard and muggle, the pants and shirt, with tie, muggle, the outer jacket almost a long robe. Ginny looked back to see Ron offering Hermione his hand, trying to copy Harry.

'Still needs polishing?' Harry whispered.

'Alot,' Ginny replied quickly. 'You've got something up your sleeve?'

'Of course, but then, so do you,' Harry replied. Both smiled at each other, no more words needed.

* * *

Minerva was not fond of the idea of holding the ball in the first place. She felt it was a bad idea, even the explanation she was given still didn't deter her feelings. That changed in one moment, seeing Harry and Ginny walk into the Great Hall side by side. She didn't think they noticed the looks they were getting. Another second passed, the light caused Ginny's hair to glow in the light. For a moment time froze, another couple appearing in her mind. She could almost see James and Lily during their final year of Hogwarts, they attracted similar looks for less it seemed. Even Ginny was attracting looks from Slytherin's, something she'd not seen before. Draco Malfoy, perhaps the worst behaved student at Hogwarts, was focused on her, and her alone, before glaring at Harry. She looked away, not daring to be caught seen staring, as did many of the students.

* * *

'Your seat,' Harry said, pulling out the chair for Ginny.

'Thank you, I didn't think they'd go for such small tables,' Ginny said, Harry seating her.

'All the better, if you ask me,' Harry said. They both looked at the Headmaster, who was clearly trying to get everyone's attention. Something close to a cannon firing echoed in the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny one of the few to not be started by the noise.

'If I could have everyone's attention,' the headmaster started. 'We'll have the Weird Sisters playing tonight, but first dinner.'

Muted applause met the Headmaster's words, menus appearing in front of every person. Ginny looked at hers, seeing things she only remembered from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She chose something she remembered from the menu, barely remembering what it was, Harry meanwhile had already chosen, a deep bowl of pasta appearing in front of him. He started to eat it, the white wine sauce liberally covering each strand. She looked down a second after finally touching the menu, the most ornate plate she had seen, the stew, while simple, was something that sent her stomach wild.

She started to eat slowly, occasional bursts of conversation in between mouthfuls of food and drink. Harry finished his meal only a few moments before Ginny did, Harry wiping his mouth with a napkin. Ginny couldn't help but laugh, a final trace of the sauce still on his chin. He wiped it away quickly, smiling back.

'Enjoying yourself?' he asked.

'Very,' Ginny replied, both of them one of the first couples to reach the dance floor. It was Ron and Hermione who found themselves to be the first, their table vanishing as they were on the edge of the area decided to be for dancing. It caused some excited laughter through the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs houses sitting freely intermixed, unlike the Ravenclaw's and Slytherins. Ginny didn't expect Harry to know how to dance, yet when he spun her around it was with a precision she couldn't believe.

'How?' she asked, barely believing what she was doing.

'Allie wanted classes, I said I was interested, she dragged me along, they were fun,' Harry replied, the current song far more sedate than the previous.

'Did you see Allie, Colin seemed really interested,' Ginny said, this time after a minutes.

'Yeah, guess I'll have to have a little chat with him,' Harry replied.

'Not the serious one?'

'Broken heart equals broken neck? Nah, I'll just leave him to the Monkeys.'

'Harsh.'

'Very.'

Again, Harry and Ginny lost themselves to the music, one of the few couples to stay on the dance floor. As time flew by they didn't see the moon fully rise, nor it start to set. As they danced, so did the stars in the ceiling of the Great Hall, whispers among the staff talking of another couple, looking so similar, yet having so different a path. While both had been meant for the other, the road the second couple took would have been their choice every time. Again, the Headmaster had to nearly deafen everyone.

'I'd like to thank the Weird Sisters for playing tonight, and ask them for one last song,' the headmaster said, sounding as happy as he could. It was clear to Harry, at least, he wanted the music he grew up with. Applause followed the end of his words, the lead singer taking two steps forward, revealing just how high the cut in her robe was.

'Hello Hogwarts, we'd like to say thanks for the chance to play by playing for you a new song of ours,' the lead singer started. She counted the beat and the band started.

(Insert 'I'd Rather be in Love,' The Spirit Room, Michelle Branch, released in 2001 or so, I think)

Harry and Ginny listened to the lyrics, and looked at each other as the song finished. Both of them looked at the other pensievely, before blushing slightly. Harry tilted his head in the direction of the nearest exit, and Ginny nodded. Together they walked through Hogwarts, stopping outside a blank wall with a painting of a man trying to teach trolls to dance. Harry paced in front of it till a door appeared. He led Ginny inside.

Behind the door was a simple bedroom, looking over a farm, the soft noises of the live stock echoing faintly in the room.

'My room back home,' Harry said, with a wave of his hand. He steered Ginny over to the bed and sat down, Ginny dropping across his lap.

'Thank you for tonight, somehow I think they just noticed our absence,' Ginny replied. Harry chuckled then kissed her lips. Little did the two know they were noticed, by their absence, as they were meant to receive two prizes, Bell and Beau of the Ball. Albus, unfortunately, said he would hand the prizes to them tomorrow at breakfast.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and stood up, Harry following her.

'What is it Gin?' Harry asked.

'Do you love me?' Ginny asked. 'I listened to the song, it sounded like us, didn't it?'

'I guess it did. Look at us, the so called married couple of Hogwarts...' Harry started.

'We're called that?' Ginny asked, almost ashamed.

'Yes, Padma thought it would annoy me, I like it,' Harry replied, smiling. Ginny couldn't help as she started to smile.

'So do I...' Ginny started. She stopped speaking as she felt Harry's lips pressed against her own. They stood like that for a few minutes. Ginny noticed Harry's hand on the side of her gown where the zip was.

'Harry, there was something I wanted to say...' Ginny started.

Harry silenced her by placing a finger over her lips. 'I love you too Gin, I guess I just never knew the words before.'

Ginny smiled and pulled Harry's face down onto hers. They kissed for a few more minutes.

'I take that's a yes,' Harry said, pulling his face away slightly.

'More than you could believe,' Ginny replied, feeling Harry's hand running up and down her waist. She body jumped into overdrive, all of her senses tingling. Harry smiled at her, his eyes sparkling.

'You know it's rude to stare,' Harry joked. Ginny blushed, deeper than she felt was possible. Ginny felt herself pulled closer to Harry and into a deep, passionate kiss. Her body felt something around Harry's belt, and looked over Harry's shoulder feeling his kisses on her neck.

'I want to Harry... so badly,' Ginny moaned softly. A hand gently caressing her breast was his reply.

'If you want to stop, just say so,' Harry said, finding the zip to her gown.

* * *

Ginny looked up at Harry, her hair spread out across his chest and Harry smiled back down at her.

'I feel sore Harry, no more,' Ginny muttered. 'You were wonderful.'

'I try to please,' Harry replied, kissing Ginny.

'You did that, and more,' Ginny sighed, contently.

'We should get some sleep, it's late breakfast today,' Harry said, his arms wrapping around Ginny's waist.

'What time is it?'

'About two in the morning.'

'Good,' Ginny muttered, before closing her eyes. 'I love you Harry.'

'I love you too, Gin,' Harry replied, brushing her hair till he felt sleepy.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to Mrs, or Miss, I have no idea, Michelle Branch, and anyone involved in making, performing and producing that song, and I love the album.


	21. Chapter 21: I'm back

Ron woke slowly, the Gryffindor dorm strangely empty. He saw that Harry's bed was undisturbed, no sign that Harry returned from the ball. Even his trunk was still locked, which left Ron even more confused. Harry had never locked his trunk as far as he knew, not that he looked inside. He changed, moving towards the common room, traces of make-up still on Hermione's face.

'Morning,' Hermione whispered, pointing to Lavender sitting on a chair, still dressed for the ball.

'Morning, did you see Ginny this morning?' Ron replied, just as softly.

'No, last I saw her with Harry leaving last night,' Hermione whispered.

'Oh, okay,' Ron said slowly, going back to watch the portrait. He was about to look back at Hermione when the portrait opened, the Fat Lady complaining at the early hour. Harry and Ginny walked into the common room, Harry's shirt slightly open, Ginny wearing his jacket.

'You're in...' Hermione started.

'Early,' Harry countered.

'I was going to say that,' Hermione sighed, then smiled.

'I'm going for a shower, see you at breakfast?' Harry asked Ginny, her answer was to kiss him, the kiss was small, but the look they shared said far more than the kiss.

'You will,' Ginny whispered, Lavender rubbing her eyes looking at Ginny, her eyes still adapting to the light.

'What time is it?' Lavender muttered, her question lost in a yawn.

'Shower o'clock,' Ginny called out, sticking her tongue out.

'Only if you join me,' Harry replied.

_Don't tempt me_ Ginny thought in reply, Harry out of ear shot. She looked at the glares from Ron and Hermione, smirking she walked towards her dorm, collecting a change of clothes and heading off the showers. She continued onto the showers, hearing Harry joking with someone from the male change rooms, very tempted to take Harry's offer. She smirked for a moment, steam gently flowing from the girl's change room. She still felt a little sore from last night, and she would appreciate the chance to clean up properly.

* * *

Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, every so often catching the looks from the male students from the other houses. The few whispers that reached his ears were unflattering to say the least, and unusually so, true. Ginny sat by his side after a few minutes, squeezing his free hand as she sat down. Ginny smiled, kissing Harry quickly again.

'Same as ever?' Harry asked, pushing the second plate in front of him in front of her.

'Today, yeah,' Ginny replied, happily.

'Seconds as well?' Harry asked.

'I'll be okay,' Ginny replied as Ron and Hermione sat opposite them. Ron caught another look between Harry and Ginny, one that left his brotherly instincts on high alert. Hermione seemed to avoid focusing too closely on the couple opposite her, but there was something different about Ginny. She had been worried about Ginny going to Australia with Harry, but now all of her worries seemed to be unfounded. Something about the two fit so well together that Hermione was sure nothing bad could happen, at all, to them, or cause them to break up.

'When you guys have finished, I want to show you something,' Harry said, Ron and Hermione a little stunned by his words.

'What is it?' Hermione asked.

'Something from back home,' Harry replied quickly, his tone making it clear he wasn't giving anything more away. Ron doubled the speed which he ate, Hermione still eating at her normal pace, Ron acting like a small child, desperate to know what was going. As everyone finished they all followed Harry, Ginny recognising the tapestry and portraits around the doorway. After a moment the doors appeared, instead of the usual Hogwarts doors, modern steel framed glass doors appeared, the view of a farm, the various paddocks clearly fenced off.

'This is my home,' Harry said, pushing the doors open, Ginny a step after him. An outdoor table with four seats, as well as one hanging from the rafters of the veranda, were the only items visible. Harry walked over the to hanging seat, Ginny joining him on it. 'You can sit down you know.'

Hermione looked at the seats for a moment, sure she'd seen something similar her parents ordered from a furniture store before she left for the current school year. She sat at the table, Ron on her left side. 'Jarrah?'

'Yeah, it was a group project with Mum and Dad,' Harry said. 'Most of the renovations we did ourselves.'

'You had to renovate?' Ginny asked.

'Old Nick said he'd only used the place once in the last fifty years,' Harry countered.

'Makes sense,' Ginny replied after a second.

'Old Nick?' Ron asked.

'Neighbour, though...' Harry started, scanning the distance. He freed one arm from around Ginny's waist, pointing to a large house, which the distance made very small. 'That's my parents house.'

'How far is it?' Hermione asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

'I'd take a quad or ute to get there,' Harry said, pulling Ginny closer to his chest. He kissed her cheek, Ginny stretching against him. She settled after a few seconds, her positions matching Harry's.

'You can't be comfortable,' Ron commented, looking at Ginny.

'I am, don't worry about it,' Ginny answered, squeezing both of Harry's hands.

'Were you listening to the rumours at breakfast? Did you two get up to anything?' Ron asked, Hermione whacking him. 'Come on Harry, agree with me, on principle?'

'I'd be worried, since I am brother, but I think that's been answered,' Harry said, Ginny smiling.

'Anyway, they're just jealous they don't have me, or Harry, depends who you ask,' Ginny added. 'Still worried about me going with Harry?'

'I'm not,' Hermione said, Ron looking very confused.

'When did you ask?' Ron asked, Ginny very gently pointing out to Ron that there was a line he was about to cross and he shouldn't cross it. She then answered his question, adding that her parents knew about the trip and didn't have any issues with her going. 'I didn't know, that's all...'

'If you don't mind Harry, how do you own this?' Hermione asked, hoping she didn't push too far.

'It's okay, Nick always liked Mum, and his children, he never really explained it, he said I was far more a son to him than anyone else, and he wanted me to have this property, what happened to the rest of it I have no idea, but this is... well, it's held in trust for me, one more year on that and then it's mine in name,' Harry said, his thoughts the same speed as his words.

'Was he a wizard?' Hermione asked.

'Nick? He was one hell of a wizard, alchemist too,' Harry said.

'You don't mean Nicholas Flamel do you?' Ginny asked. 'I had to read something of his for potions.'

'Nick Flamel,' Harry countered. 'Old Nick for us Potter kids.'

'You _knew_ Nicholas Flamel?' Hermione asked. 'He died a few years ago. No-one knew where he lived.'

'No-one?' Harry said, laughing. 'No-one wanted to annoy him, damned pyromaniac. Loved the fireworks he made. I can't think of the number of times Penny was over collecting bandages to keep the burn paste on.'

Ginny covered her mouth, but Harry could feel her laughing. 'What were they like?'

'Why don't you see?' Harry asked, the sun setting in an instant, nothing but the night sky, the stars shining far brighter than normal. A few seconds later three faint red sparks shot into the air, exploding after almost a second of silence, streaks of bright oranges, yellows and reds arcing through the night sky, Ginny smiled feeling Harry rest his chin on her head.

'Comfortable?' Ginny whispered.

'Very, you?' Harry asked, his grip as strong and gentle as ever.

'Exceedingly,' Ginny answered, crossing her legs, Harry gently rocking the seat. More colours exploded in the sky, now vivid pinks and neon greens criss-crossing each other.

Ron and Hermione were silent, amazed at the fireworks, Ron reached for Hermione's hand, squeezing it gently she turned to face him for a moment, not noticing the message written in the coloured sparks in the sky. Ginny chuckled, the sparks fading long before either Ron or Hermione could read the message, the fireworks continuing for the moment.

* * *

Allie looked at her twin brothers, keeping one eye firmly fixed on both. Some of the time they could send her cross eyed, but for the moment they seemed to be quiet, which worried her.

'Draca is being painful, he's free game,' Allie said slowly, making sure there was no way her words could be confused.

'You mean Drac-_o_,' Leon said, drawing out the last syllable.

'After what I did, it's Draca,' Allie said in reply. 'Uh...free game?'

Both her brothers looked excited, and disappeared quickly. She would feel sorry for Draco, if he wasn't insisting on being as painful as he was. She walked towards the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Harry and see if he wanted to help with some revenge. She saw Colin leaving the library, calling out his name he quickly walked over to her.

'Hi Allie, I thought you would have dyed your hair again,' Colin said, wringing his hands.

'Not yet, I don't know if I want to dye it again,' Allie replied. 'Did you have fun last night?'

'Yeah, it was great,' Colin replied quickly, his words running into each other. 'Are you staying over the break?'

'No, what about you?'

'Yeah, I'm staying here,' Colin replied, looking a little sad.

'Don't worry about it, you don't have to worry about the time difference,' Allie replied quickly, smiling slightly. 'I'll send you something, okay?'

'Yeah, that we be great,' Colin replied, now very happy. 'I'll buy you something.'

'Thanks,' Allie said. 'Did you see Harry?'

'No, uh...'

'Don't be scared of Harry, he's a good bloke,' Allie said, laughing softly. Colin smiled for a moment, before he started to look pale. 'Could I take you to Hogsmeade, when you return?'

'I'm looking forward to it,' Allie said, Colin smiling widely.

'Are you being picked up?' Colin asked, stepping to the side as some other Gryffindors.

'Tomorrow, I've packed, but I can bet Harry hasn't,' Allie started, seeing Harry and Ginny approaching the portrait.

'I'm just about packed,' Harry said. 'So if there was any money, let's see it change hands.'

'Nah, just saying,' Allie replied. 'Making sure you remembered.'

'Thanks, you might want to pack tonight Gin,' Harry continued, leading Ginny into the common room.

'I'll be ready...' Ginny said, the rest of her words cut off as the portrait closed.

* * *

Everyone at dinner looked towards the route the Slytherin's used to reach the Great Hall. Music seemed to be coming from the hallway, before Draco Malfoy appeared, dressed as a clown. The music increased in volume, now identifiable as fair ground music. Draco's clothes suddenly changed, his shoes growing to nearly five times their size, while his clothes became a bright yellow and blue jump suit. He took another step, only to land flat on his face, his eyes screamed rage, while the white make up and large painted lips made his glare comic.

Draco muttered as he stood up, only to fall in the other direction, landing heavily on his backside. Finally he managed to stand up, only to cause more laughter as he staggered about, as if he was drunk. By the time he reached the table he avoided falling over twice, and most of the school was laughing at him. It only got worse as he finally reached the table.

The first attempt to sit down had him slip, the corner of the long bench striking his groin. A high pitched wail of pain, as well as countless insults towards Harry, followed his fall. On his second attempt he sat down, only to slip forwards, landing face first in a large bowl of mash potato. As he pulled his face from the bowl the laughter was now out of control, loud snorts and howls of laughter echoed in the Great Hall. Professor Snape, the only one with a wand out approached the table. He tried to reverse the spell as Draco picked up a goblet. If it wasn't a Potter casting the spell, then it would have been dispelled, however two Potters had cast it, and the effects on Draco only increased.

The pumpkin juice shot towards his face, adding to the mess. This time the smile turned into a frown, Malfoy's glare still as ineffective as ever. The laughter continued, the promise of revenge lost amongst howls of delight. Another promise was added to it, the same professor with a wand heading straight for the eldest Potter.

'SEVERUS!' Albus shouted, the laughter still on going, Severus looking abashed for a moment, his glare returning to Harry. 'I will not hear another baseless claim against any of the Potters.'

Severus glared at Harry, before returning to the high table.

'I will ask whoever put the spell on Mr Malfoy to take it off, as much as I have tried to deter his behaviour he has not, but it has gone far enough,' Professor Dumbledore said, focusing on Harry first. Harry shrugged, Leon and Paul laughing with the other students. Finally he looked at Allison, who looked blank. 'I would again ask if the spell could be lifted, the sooner the better.'

The spell faded after a few more minutes, but the laughter did not, occasional bursts still present the rest of the way through dinner.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry looked over at Ginny, Dean seeming to have trapped her in a corner for the moment. He could see her frustration with him, guessing Dean was implying something about him by the sudden change in expression.

'No Dean, go and grow your own tits,' Ginny said, loud enough for the whole common room to hear. Dean reached out to her, a blue bolt darting from Ginny's bare arm towards the hand close to it. Dean pulled his hand back, acting like it had been burnt. Harry quickened, arriving just as Ginny pushed past Dean.

'Everything okay? Do I want to know?' Harry asked Ginny, making it clear that Dean was not a part of the conversation.

'No, and no, when's your dad getting here?' Ginny asked in reply, pressing her head into Harry's chest, doing her best to not look at Dean.

'Should be a few min,' Harry replied, watching Dean walk back towards the dorm room, muttering the whole time.

'Is he ever on time?' Ginny asked.

'Of course, my own,' James Potter said, appearing in the middle of the common room. Hermione blinked in shock, one of the absolutes she'd known her entire time in Hogwarts just broken, and very casually broken. 'Everyone ready to go?'

'Yeah, mind if I get Ginny settled into my place?' Harry asked his father, James passing the port key over.

'Trunks?' James asked.

'Sorted Dad,' Harry said brightly, Harry and Ginny gone a second later.

James let the comment slip from his mind, his other sons and only daughter passing their shrunken trunks over, James adding them, again, to the wards. He wished there was another way to keep everything secure, but no-one had been able to rework the wards. He'd tried, with Lily, and he knew his parents, and grandparents had tried, but all they'd done was work out they'd not known enough, and coming from them, that said a lot.

* * *

'You really should have told Hermione about that,' Ginny said, opening her trunk, sorting through her clothes. She didn't think there would be so much a temperature difference, especially at night, but right now she felt like she was boiling.

'I thought it would have been cooler, I'll start the air con,' Harry said, pushing something in on the wall. He stepped back, unloading his own trunk, only his homework left inside it.

A few moments passed, Ginny fanning herself with a book, the cool air quickly working.

'Too cold?' Harry asked, seeing Ginny shiver for a moment.

'No, it's perfect,' Ginny said, looking around the master bedroom. 'I thought...'

'What?' Harry asked, pulling her into a hug.

'I thought it would have been larger,' Ginny whispered.

'I like it here, it's just the right size, for two,' Harry whispered in reply, kissing Ginny. 'We should try and get some sleep. Seven hours difference, I think.'

'Sleep, not sleeping?' Ginny asked, running her hands down Harry's back.

'Little of A, little of B,' Harry said, picking her up by her thighs, their faces level. Their next kiss full of passion, and a promise to the other that they would always be there, no matter how bad it got. Ginny felt Harry sit down, her legs folding so he could lie down, their lips not parting.

'I'm yours, as long as you'll have me,' Ginny said breathlessly, Harry's hands resting on her backside.

'I'm yours, as long as you'll put up with me,' Harry replied, one hand moving to the back of her neck, their lips locked again. Their promise to the other was sealed in their passion, under a new moon, magic itself the witness.

* * *

On other sides of the world records changed, the faintest hints of magic leaking out of the cabinets. In one household, one clock gained a new place for the hand to point to, an image of an urn now added, roughly where the seven would be, one hand moving towards it, never to shift again. At that same house, the same image of urn appeared underneath the door mat, old magic, and even older magick, shifting slowly.

* * *

'Draco, where are they?' Lucius asked his son, the person in question looking very annoyed.

'I cast the tracking spell correctly, I know where the mudblood is,' Draco spat back, his tone very angry. 'I can't follow Potter or his whore at all!'

Lucius remained silent, the petulant ranting of his son a distraction for the moment. He thought it was foolish, at best, to even listen to the old myths, especially about families other than his own. It was supposed to be a fact that Potter's where just resistant to magic, which he didn't believe at all. Yet proof for that appeared, or didn't as it was case, in front of him, the spell not existing. For a moment he remembered what his grandfather said of Potter family, how they could be so old that they can't trace the records because it goes back before written language. He also said they had a secret so powerful that to even think it would invite wrath like no other upon your family.

Draco continued to rant, Lucius still not listening, though it had now shifted to the youngest Potter, Allison, and Draco's opinion of her. He didn't his son knew such foul language, but there was only one reason and that was why the Wizarding World was falling apart. He wanted to make a point, and bring the Potter's before the Dark Lord, their deaths the best present he could think of for Dumbledore.

His thoughts turned back to what his grandfather said, they had access to magicks, not magic, he made that distinction clear, that put the darkest spell he could cast to shame, tomes of human skin and blood, bound together with sinew and bone holding spells that could end the world as he knew it. Not as he hoped, but in the opposite direction, creatures that walked planes different to the one he walked, so alien that no human mind could comprehend their actions.

'It is nothing Draco, we will still attack them, but we must look other ways,' Lucius said, his words clearly admonishing his son. Draco looked ready to start another rant, but remained silent, perhaps the boy had some decorum after all.

* * *

James looked out from the master bedroom, about the only place you could see the old Flamel house from the Potter homestead. He wondered for a moment about why, and how, the trunks were sorted, in Harry's words. Being a Potter came with a few advantages, and a lot of drawbacks. Not even he knew the full extent of what they had access to, with their family legacy. He'd given Allie and Harry the talk, about why you didn't go into one of the annexes, and what watched it. He'd had nightmares when he found out, Allie didn't sleep for a few days, but Harry seemed unfazed. That was how he found out about the old magick he knew, even then he wished Harry didn't know about it. That was the type of stuff that sent people mad over the course of hours, not weeks and months.

'What is it?' Lily asked, her eyes following his gaze.

'Harry said he had the trunks sorted, do you think he worked it out?' James asked, knowing there was only one it.

'Hopefully,' Lily replied brightly, if tiredly. 'Old magick then?'

'I don't think so, you know the rules, only a Potter by marriage or maturity can let trunks pass through...' James started.

'What is it?' Lily asked again, sensing the sudden shift in her husband's thoughts.

'You've not signed anything, and given it to Harry?' James asked.

'No,' Lily said slowly. 'You think they've married?'

'My father was twenty five before he could get a trunk through the wards, I could, after we got married,' James started, his rambles focusing both his and his wife's attention on the homestead in the distance. 'I'm sure I've not signed anything and given it to Harry either.'

'What about Allie or the Monkeys?'

'Not even them, you?'

'Same,' Lily replied quickly. 'How?' She looked at the homestead again, no sign of any lights being on, which could be a good, or bad thing. 'New moon and spoken promises, maybe even...'

'I don't want to know about my son's sex life,' James said strongly.

'Neither do I,' Lily added a few seconds later. 'You _want_ grandchildren?'

'What parents doesn't?' James asked at first, before he shook his head. 'Just not yet, I'm not forty yet.'

'At least they'll have the energy to keep after them, and it's not like we've thrown out the cots or prams,' Lily added. 'Not that I really want to go back to changing nappies, yet.'

James nodded his reply, lying down, Lily beside him after a moment. He looked out the window again, still no sign of any lights being turned on. 'He's done what he always does.'

'Make the best of anything and everything?'

James nodded his reply, pulling Lily close, their positions almost matching Harry and Ginny's, both couples were peacefully asleep a few moments later.

* * *

Allie walked into the house, as she ever did, though this time she had a feeling knocking and waiting might have been the better option. She saw no sign of Harry or Ginny being awake, since there was no sign that anyone had been to the kitchen yet, which was a little odd, since it was after eight, and Harry made an effort to be up before then. He always had, which made that feeling of hers only grow stronger. She walked towards the master bedroom, the door closed and still no sign of Harry or Ginny. She touched the door handle, deciding to knock on it, stopping when she heard another door open, and close.

'You can come in,' Ginny called out, Allie opening the door quickly. She stopped before she entered the room, Harry awake, one hand on Ginny's waist, who looked like she had just gotten back into bed.

'Why didn't you answer?' Allie asked, focused on Harry.

'I was admiring the view,' Harry replied, focused on the other occupant of the room. Allie looked around, now noticing the cloths scattered across the floor, and Ginny's bra hanging off one end of the bed frame. Allie blinked, her gaze going back to Harry and Ginny, Harry now sitting behind Ginny, holding her close, and sheet up.

'As _nice_ as it is to know my brother is having a healthy sex life, this is too much. A tie on the door, please?' Allie asked, closing the door quickly.

'You know how I feel about those,' Harry said, his words carrying through the door. 'Anyway, it's not like that, well, it is, but you know what I mean.'

Allie waited a moment, sure Harry was explaining what he meant to Ginny. She heard some laughter, and if she was right, giggles from the other side of the door. She continued to wait a moment. 'Anyway, Mum wants to have all of us together for brunch, so you've got... no forget I said anything, just don't have a big breakfast.'

'Same time as before?' Harry asked. He got no answer, a paper plane gliding into the room from the window, landing on the bed. It simply read, same time, Harry pulling Ginny onto his lap.

'Should we get ready?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah,' Harry said, now not holding the sheet up.

'I don't that long,' Ginny mock complained.

'Sex smells sweetheart,' Harry whispered, starting to kiss her neck, moving along her jaw line.

Ginny moaned softly, no more words needed.

* * *

Minerva was not expecting to called to the common room the day after holidays started. It normally took three to four days for someone to cause some bit of trouble, only she could sort out as there were no prefects. What she found was strange, she couldn't explain what she saw at first, but slowly her mind processed it. One of the sixth year boys was trying to get into the seventh year dorm, only to have the stairs disappear, that boy currently sitting on the sofa looking very dazed.

She walked up the stairs quickly, the crying definitely coming from that dorm, but no sign of who it was. She hoped it wasn't one of the girls, heartbroken and pregnant after spending the night with one of the boys, though she didn't expect much better from some of her students.

She called out a few names, no reply but the continued sobs. She could hear the sobs coming from the far corner of the room, a young woman with her chin on her knees crying, her features putting even Ginny Weasley to shame, and she was, if the rumours were to be believed, the most sought after girl at Hogwarts, after her growth spurt over the break. The sobs only got louder, the eyes reminding Minerva of a different, _male_, student.

Perhaps she would have to get in touch with Harry or his father over the break, they seemed to always hide something from the rest of the world.


	23. Chapter 23

'Is there a reason Mum took Ginny with her?' Harry asked his father, both of them sitting in one of the many small studies in the Potter household. James looked as impassive as he could, but Harry always seemed to get the better of him in these situations.

'What it's family bonding for the girls?' Harry joked, but when his father didn't laugh he started to worry. 'You're joking right?'

'You know the wards, there's a rule in them,' James said simply.

'I am not married.'

'The wards say otherwise,' James countered. 'You know which wards supersede just about everything.'

'It's not like...'

'Different rules.'

'Please, come on, just because...' Harry paused, not wanting to continue the thought, especially in front of his father. 'You can guess right?'

'That's one part of it, any promises to the other? Under a new moon?'

'Uh... promises, yeah,' Harry said after a few seconds. 'Don't know about the new moon thing. I thought it was...'

'How far do the books go back?' James asked.

'You're asking me, even Mum got answers that range a few thousand years apart,' Harry said, a little annoyed. 'You're telling me that someone... wrote something, and we've been held to that, now?'

'It sounds like it,' James continued. 'The question is more how well you explain it.'

'Me? Explain... everything? Fuck sake Dad how do you explain you've got over six thousand years of knowledge hidden away, and that you've got a psychic link to a semi sentient library?'

James seemed to ignore his son's language for a moment. 'I hope you and Ginny don't use that type of language with each other.'

'You should know me better than that,' Harry countered. 'Don't tell me, Mum worked half of it out herself?'

'Enough of it to make the rest of it seem small, especially with the Special K.'

'That's...' Harry started, his thoughts scattered. He knew what he could do with the other part of the magic, and that section seemed to be very responsive to his thoughts, books when he needed them sliding into his hands, tabs seeming to be waiting for him. 'So how did you tell Mum?'

'I showed her, but I had the annex in Hogwarts to start off with,' James said, making it clear the time frame Harry had.

'Before New Year, she has to know the truth?'

'Ideally, you know what our magic is like.'

'That's a really good point, Mum was... her sense of humour with our magic would be inescapeable.'

'That is an understatement,' James said. 'Think about, I know you want to get Alex and crew over here, but Ginny should know before then. You're taking her home if she wants it to.'

'Yeah, I would anyway,' Harry said, a hint of despair creeping into his voice.

'Lily and I were engaged, I... good luck Harry, for once you're going to need it,' James said.

Harry got up going to open the door, sensing his father's unasked question. 'Yes, all small objects and breakables.'

* * *

Hermione woke up, in the unusual position of being alone in the bedroom at the Burrow. She stretched her arms, wondering why everything felt odd. She looked at her trunk, which should have been in the room, but wasn't. Outside the window, just below the window her trunk sat in the snow, as if waiting for admission. She pulled on the think jumper from last night, heading down the stairs. She saw Ron and his father desperately trying to push a trunk through the door, easily four inches either side, yet no sign that would budge. Ron leaned back for a moment, the trunk just sliding in when Arthur pushed it through. Ron brought the other trunk to the door, again, Arthur just pushing it through the door frame with the lightest touch.

Ron carried her trunk back to Ginny's room, before his own up the stairs, life within the Weasley household quickly back to normal, if not for Molly Weasley looking at the clock, her shriek echoing through the house, everyone left with a headache that would not leave them for the rest of the day.

* * *

Ginny had a long day, and it was late afternoon when she returned to the farm. She took the purchases, few as they were in comparison to Allie, with her through the floo, the first she saw was of Harry, something in him warning her. His kiss was full of passion and his touch as tender as ever, but there was something about him that left her feeling something she couldn't quite explain. She poured herself a drink, sitting in Harry's lap, but he gently pushed her off, turning to face her.

'Ginny, can you give me a moment, please?' Harry asked. 'This is hard to explain.' He reached for her hands, his thumbs tracing small circles on her hands.

'What is it Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know where to start, you know the things I know, when... l...'

'What is it Harry?'

'My family is alot older than you'd believe,' Harry said, after a moment, a slight smile on his face. 'A long time ago, a man had three sons, a potter, a scribe and a wizard in that order. Each was a master in their field, the potter could make pieces of art from the crudest clay, the scribe a hand so neat that no-one could misread his writing, and the wizard so powerful... the man presented his sons to the local ruler, and that's how it all started.'

'What all started?' Ginny asked. She looked at Harry for a moment, feeling the answer inside her. 'The king promoted them?'

'Yeah, they worked for the ruler for a while, it's hard to compare the dating system, and as they approached the end of their lives they were asked to protect the knowledge of the kingdom. The scribe wrote the spells and lore down, the potter made the pots they were held in, and the mage sealed them, protecting them from the ages. The potter, being the eldest, passed the knowledge on to his sons and daughters, and they added more knowledge. It slowly built up, the descendants spreading all over the world... and it means a few things.'

'Like what?' Ginny asked.

'For one thing, it means that anyone... I would have... Ginny, how do you feel about marrying me?' Harry asked, sincere hope in his eyes.

'I'd like that Harry,' Ginny said the moment he finished speaking, moving to kiss Harry, only he held her back for a moment.

'What would you say if I said we were married now?'

Ginny paused. 'How long ago are we talking?'

'I don't know, the maths is complex, there's at least...'

'A dozen different dating systems to translate?'

'At least, Mum last said there were fourteen.'

'Oh, what did you get?'

'Seven and half to eight thousand years worth of knowledge.'

'Oh,' Ginny said, somewhat numb to everything she'd been told.

'Listen, Ginny, if you want to go back to England or... take some time. I didn't mean to, but that doesn't mean I don't want it, with you, I don't want or need anything more,' Harry said, his voice telling Ginny everything.

'Harry, it's just a big surprise,' Ginny said slowly.

'It gets better, because of the amount of magic that we hold, in the library, it's somewhat alive,' Harry added. Ginny blinked in reaction.

'You mean it's able to think?' Ginny asked. 'So what happens if I say... something like telling Dean to grow a pair of tits?'

'Depending on the mood the library is in, it's been rather literal in the past,' Harry replied. 'What do you mean you told Dean to grow a pair of tits?'

'He was being a pain, kept on trying to get me to see him again, but after what I saw him doing last time, never again. He was always trying to get a feel.'

'I guess we'll find out when we go back,' Harry said, pulling Ginny close. She sighed, not sure what she should feel. 'Are you okay?'

'I've just got a lot to think about, it weird, it's like I was waiting to find this,' Ginny said. 'My magic just didn't feel right. It was looking for something to hold onto.'

'I sort of understand that, I remember when I first found the library, I always had some link to it,' Harry said. 'Are you really okay with being married to me? Even with how everything turned out?'

'No, I'm not, but I want it,' Ginny said after a moment, which felt like an hour to Harry. She looked at Harry's eyes, his feelings obvious. 'How about you can make it up to me, a proper shopping tripping trip to a jewellers or two.'

'I can live with that,' Harry said, touching Ginny's knee. He pulled her onto his lap, despite the warmth he needed her close. 'I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I would do if...'

'I don't either, but I have you, and you told me the truth,' Ginny said after a moment. She placed her hand on Harry's chest, over his heart. She felt the steady beat, and smiled. 'Could I see it?'

'You're a Potter, I don't see why not,' Harry said. He shut his eyes for a moment, Ginny quickly shutting hers, the sudden shift in location startling her. She opened her eyes, letting go of Harry quickly, not realising she was squeezing him. She looked around the vast room they were in, torches and mirrors hung lighting the room better than any spell or torch she'd seen. She stood up, brushing a crease out of her skirt, walking towards the first shelf. She reached towards it, knowing the shelf she was looking at contained Transfiguration texts. A book seemed to leap into her hand, the writing like none she'd seen before, yet she could read it as if it was English. It also had everything she could need for her next assignment.

'There's a spell on the place, you can't take if you've not given,' Harry explained.

'So I'll have to add a book before I can take one from it?' Ginny asked, confirming what she felt.

'Yeah, if you want something, ask, I've got plenty of credit,' Harry said. 'When you want to go find me.'

'How?' Ginny asked.

'Ask it,' Harry said. 'I've got something I want to check.'

Ginny continued to wander through the library, an eclectic mix of scrolls, papyrus, tablets and books, on subjects for the most common to rare, even texts thought lost to time, all of them sitting on the stone shelves, some of them whispering to each other, or to Ginny. She could feel the call of the Dark Arts tomes and their guardians, promising to never venture in that direction.

She moved towards another section of library, the magic of the books singing in her mind, pure in a way she couldn't express in words. It seemed to float just beyond her, guiding her towards something. She saw Harry in the distance, her legs aching like she had never felt before, wondering how much ground she had covered. She stopped at his side, wondering what he was reading, the characters she saw meant nothing to her.

'Could we?' Ginny asked.

'Sure, I was just finished,' Harry replied. 'Ready?'

'What were you looking at?' Ginny asked.

'I wanted to check something, it might not be important, nothing we have to worry about,' Harry said. He hugged Ginny, kissing her.

'Thank you, again,' Harry whispered, his words lost as they shifted back to his house.

* * *

A lone owl flew out of the Central Post Office, heading straight for the edge of the city, its flight taking it direct to the house of the elder Potters, the letter quickly forwarded onto the second Potter house. No-one doubted Ginny's status after that, but the question remained if the spell cast on her behalf was breakable.


	24. Chapter 24

Ginny stretched against Harry, enjoying the feeling of his skin on hers. She wondered when he'd wake up, as when he'd gone to bed the other night he'd gone to one of the other bedrooms, leaving her the master bedroom. She told him she'd need the night to work some things through, and right now she wasn't sure of everything, but the few things she was sure of sure of, were beyond doubt. She loved Harry, there was no question about that, and she loved the idea of having him at her side for the rest of their lives. She knew he felt the same, but the discovery could have been better explained, and timed. She hoped this wouldn't affect their relationship more than it already had, her husband stirring slowly. For a moment all of her thoughts focused on the fact Harry is her _husband _and she couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her legs around Harry's, her arms across his back.

'Good morning,' Ginny whispered. Harry blinked to clear his eyes, looking straight at her he seemed to wake very quickly, his reaction to her presence quickly felt.

'Very,' Harry joked. 'I take it you had enough time to think?'

'I want this Harry, more than you could think I do,' Ginny started, shifting one hand to cover his mouth when Harry was about to speak. 'Let me, please.'

Harry nodded his reply, his hands on Ginny's waist, her thought scattering as he ran his hands over her back.

'I love you, if you didn't I would have, even if it wasn't the 29th, so we're both agreed there. I don't want what happened to stop, or change. I want it, and you, and if I can make it happen every day we spend at Hogwarts I want to start like today,' Ginny finished, pulling her hand away from Harry's mouth. 'I don't care that some library married us, what matters is I've got someone I love, and who loves me without...'

'Without what?' Harry asked.

'Without any conditions, since that kiss on the train...' Ginny started, Harry's hands finally reaching her cheeks, his first action of the day to pull Ginny's lips towards his own, their kiss stopping Ginny from speaking for a long time. She moaned gently, Harry's left hand moving down her side back to her waist. He pulled back a little.

'We're both surprised,' Harry started, gently kissing Ginny's neck. 'I'm glad it's turned out this way.'

'Why?' Ginny asked.

'It means we're allowed to do this,' Harry said, his hands moving along her inside thigh, Ginny's own body reaction similarly to Harry's.

* * *

'Are you sure Arthur, that...' Molly started, stunned when she saw the document, announcing Harry and Ginny's marriage. Not only that it had the official seal of two Ministry's on it. There was no way a person could forge one, but two, together like this broke what little she knew about forgery. Bill had tried to explain it to her when she asked after he started as a curse breaker.

'You know what this means,' Arthur said, looking at the clock. It had become the centre piece of the Weasley house, now minus one if the icon meant what everyone thought it meant.

'So... what does this mean?' Ron asked. 'How could Harry and Ginny marry?'

'They can't have _meant_ to marry, because...' Hermione started. 'Ron, remember I asked Harry about the myths around his family?'

'Yeah, but you heard what he said,' Ron replied. 'Come on, he went to school in Australia.'

'But that still doesn't explain that other section of the library he goes to,' Hermione countered. 'Perhaps they found something in there and...'

'Not Harry, he seems really careful about his magic, except for the start of the year,' Ron said, looking at Hermione. He could guess the expression of his parents, and they were having trouble following the conversation.

'Your grandfather always said the potters knew more than they let on,' Arthur muttered. 'He couldn't have meant the Potters?'

'That's what I think,' Hermione said, far brighter than she had spoken before. 'Aren't they supposed to have the Great Library of Alexandra?'

'Hermione, those are just myths,' Molly said, the discussion going in similar circles for a while.

'How else do you explain it then?' Hermione asked, looking at Ron. 'Can you explain it any other way?'

'Not really, they have to have something that others don't,' Ron said slowly, making sure he could only mean one thing. 'But that doesn't mean that he could... know the old magicks.'

Hermione blinked, thinking back to the attack, Bill looking at her as well. 'He might, we don't know where he was during the attack.'

'Hermione, you don't know what you're talking about,' Bill started. Hermione looked offended, but when he sat opposite her there was a look in his eyes that quickly silenced her. 'The old magicks aren't spoken of, ever. They're different, but so... there was a reason that it's not used. To say someone uses the old magicks is an insult like no other.'

'How is it an insult? Nothing I read says anything other you had to be very careful with how you did anything with the magic,' Hermione said. She looked at Ron, trying to get him to support her for a moment, but when he shook her head she wondered if this was something she'd never understand being a Muggleborn.

'Hermione...' Arthur started, Bill cutting his father off.

'You don't do anything without Them knowing about, you don't invoke their names,' Bill started, looking around. 'I... have a spell on me, that makes me invisible to them. I think you should get it too.'

'What spell?' Hermione asked, seeing the top half of a circle, the runes unknown to her. A sudden pain burst through her head, something trickling down the side of her neck. She put a hand to her right ear, a thin trail of blood moving slowly down her neck.

'That confirms it,' Bill said. 'Ron...'

'If she's in trouble, I'm with her,' Ron said, moving to stand behind Hermione, holding the towel conjured by Molly over her ear. He took one of her hands in his, Hermione squeezing it gently. 'She's not going anywhere alone, not till... this is over.'

'It's not over Ron, she's just not going to be seen, that's all she can do,' Bill said. 'Unless you can find someone to teach you how to... but that's no option.'

'What is?' Arthur asked.

'Someone to teach her some of that magic, then she might have a chance of breaking the hold,' Bill said sadly.

'Why is that?' Ron asked. 'But it's just magic right?'

'To use it is to make yourself known to Them, and They are jealous. To break yourself from Them is to be known to them,' Bill said, no-one really seeming to understand. 'That's all I can tell you, what Gringotts made me swear stops me from speaking anymore.'

'Can we do anything here?' Molly asked, her eldest son quickly finding a paint brush and some paint. He painted a small circle on Hermione's shoulder, the paint dried with a spell.

'For the moment, at least till I can design the spell properly,' Bill said. A thought passed through his mind. 'You say you don't know where Harry was during the Dementor attack?'

'No idea, the first thing Ginny did was run outside, once it was over,' Ron said.

Bill nodded, already planning to visit Australia to see if he could find Harry or Ginny. Only one who knew the magicks could ask for the help of another.

* * *

Harry watched Ginny look through the cabinet in front of her, not that she knew he'd already made a few purchases for her. A set of gold and emerald earrings with matching necklace. He had to pick them up later, but he was sure Ginny would love them.

'Harry, I think I found it,' Ginny said as she turned around, her loose pants swaying gently. He would have preferred a skirt, but when he saw Ginny dressed for the day he couldn't complain. She'd gone for light colours, her top hugged her frame leaving little to the imagination.

'Which one?' Harry asked, moving to the cabinet. She pointed the ring to him, and Harry looked at it. The small diamond seemed to glow in the sunlight light, a gentle turn of his head and it seemed to change colours, going from a soft white to something close to green. If he turned his head the other way it seemed to be blue, the next facet, ruby red. It wasn't the cheapest ring in the store, but it was hardly the most expensive either.

'Would it be possible to try it on?' Harry asked. The woman serving them gladly getting the ring out and passing it to Ginny. Harry took it from her palm, sliding it on her right ring finger, the fit almost perfect.

'What do you think?' Ginny asked. 'It's the only one I've seen today...'

'I would love whatever you chose,' Harry started, both he and Ginny smiling at each other. 'That I wouldn't have ever chosen for you, but if that's what you have your heart set on, then it's yours.'

'You know what my heart is set on,' Ginny replied.

'Shall I measure her finger for the ring?' the assistant asked, smiling softly.

'Please, would I be able to use the phone and sort out the payment?' Harry asked.

'Certainly,' the assistant said, directing Harry over to the phone, a chair by the counter.

'Congratulations are in order,' the assistant said to Ginny as she measured the finger.

'Thank you,' Ginny replied quickly. 'How long do you think it will take?'

Harry returned quickly, nodding to Ginny. 'Would it be possible to pick them up in a few days?'

'Not tomorrow, but the day after, certainly,' the assistant said, then moved to the cash register. Harry paid using a bank card, before he and Ginny left the store, heading towards a small cafe. As they arrived they were quickly shown a table, Harry ordering for both of them.

'What is this place?' Ginny asked.

'Greek, they've got the best lamb and goat here,' Harry replied. He caught the hint of a reflection in the distance, pushing it from his mind he concentrated on his wife, his smile telling Ginny exactly what he was thinking.

'It feels good, doesn't it?' Ginny asked. 'I had that moment this morning.'

'It feels brilliant,' Harry replied. 'Thank you again Ginny, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was I hope I continue to do it so I keep you.'

'You're you, that's all that counts,' Harry said, squeezing Ginny's hands. 'How do you want to tell Allie and the Monkeys? What about my parents?'

'Your parents would already know, can we talk about this back at home?' Harry asked. Ginny nodded in reply. 'I've still got a bit I want to work out, and there's a few people here I really want you to meet.'

'And you would like them to know?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, I would,' Harry answered.

'Our meals?' Ginny asked, looking towards the kitchen. 'I can wait for a little while.'

Harry smiled, allowing the waiter to put the plates on the table, both their meals smelt wonderful, he remembered the name of it, so he could try and make it at home.

* * *

'Who the hell is she?' the editor asked the photographer.

'No idea, but she's a looker,' he replied.

'You think this is why Harry and Celeste broke up?'

'Any straight man would kill for a night with Celeste, but her?' the photographer asked. 'Three days dead and they'd still find a way to the line.'

'I know what you mean, I'll pay you double for this,' the editor said.

'Double? That good?'

'Shit hot,' the editor deadpanned. He couldn't believe his luck, and with how quiet the last month had been there was little new they could run. This wouldn't have time to stand for a moment on the shelves, wherever Harry had gone to he'd not left a trial they could follow. This would be the best edition of the year, and the start of the new one if they could get either Harry or Celeste in an interview.


	25. Chapter 25

Ginny played with the ring on her finger, wondering when Bill would arrive. The letter he sent wasn't the easiest to read, but it was both her and Harry's guess that someone had done something that meant they were in trouble, and they needed help quickly. She slid it down as far as it would go, again wondering about her brother and what he would think of her status. She signed the reply with both their names, something she didn't think she would enjoy as much as she did.

Harry kept one hand around her waist, the pair sitting in a corner booth in a bar that was an almost copy of the Leaky Cauldron in so many ways, yet in others couldn't have been more different. For one thing the wizards of Australia were virtually indistinguishable from normal people, Ginny sure some had walked into the bar for a light lunch and left, none the wiser for their encounter with a whole different world. Old signs covered the inside walls, ranging from food and cigarette ads to train station and street names.

Harry looked at Ginny for a moment before he scanned the bar, still no-one he could identify as a Weasley.

'He's running a little late,' Harry said, moving his arm slightly.

'A little, he's probably stopped to buy some clothes,' Ginny said. No more explanation needed.

'I don't blame him,' Harry replied after a second, three more people entering the bar, one of them Bill. Ginny called him to the table, Harry chuckling softly at Bill's state and the look of shock he still carried. Harry stood up, offering his hand to Bill. 'I'm Harry.'

'Bill,' Bill said, shaking Harry's hand quickly. 'How have you two gotten used to this heat?'

'You adapt,' Ginny said. 'I arrived at midnight, so it wasn't that much of a system shock.'

'I'll take your word for it,' Bill said, before he called a waitress over and ordered a drink for himself. When it arrived he drained the glass, Harry and Ginny chuckling again. 'Can I ask you something, Ginny?'

'Sure,' Ginny replied, the ring visible.

'You want this?' Bill asked.

'I do, both Harry and I do, it could have turned out better, but we want it and we're going to make it work,' Ginny said.

Bill remained silent for a moment, wondering what Harry was thinking.

'Your sister has been the best thing to ever happen to me, I'd not give her up for the world,' Harry added, taking the chance to give Ginny a quick kiss. 'I'm starting to be glad of what happened, because I've got Ginny for more years than we could have otherwise had, and she's ...'

'You don't need to say anything more,' Bill said after a few seconds. 'I understand entirely, but the real reason I'm here. I think my grandfather was right when he said Potter's always know more than they let on. I think he's right when he told me stories of what the Potter's did, and no-one able to stop them when they really got going. That's why I'm here, with what I saw in Hogsmeade and...'

'I think this conversation needs to take a break,' Harry said, both hands on the table. After a second brilliant orange and purple beams of energy crossed the table, a spell of protection and something Bill hadn't seen before glowing for a moment, then gone.

'We're safe now,' Harry said. 'If you're talking about the old magicks, which I'm pretty sure you are.'

'I am, They are jealous,' Bill replied quickly. 'Hermione read something... I don't know what, but something has her and it's not letting go. She saw part of a spell I have on me, and her ear just bled.'

'Did you get anything more from her?' Harry asked, a sudden change in tone worrying both Bill and Ginny.

'Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Old magick sweetheart, you know what I told you it could do?' Ginny nodded her reply, the usual expression of the library filling in blanks in knowledge appeared on Ginny for a second, before she shuddered.

'I thought they were myths,' Bill said. 'You never name them, but they don't have power unless you give them power.'

Harry laughed, but it seemed cold for a moment. 'Oh, They have power, They have Powers like no other. I can draw a spell to hide Hermione from them, but it came from you. I don't care what you say, it came from you.'

'Why does it have to come from me?' Bill asked, Ginny having some feeling of the answer.

'You're protected under the Potter wards now, as family, Hermione can't be, and if she... you know the danger They present, you know the myths of them. If she knew t hat... just let me draw the spell and I'll explain it as I go.'

'Go on,' Bill said, about to conjure parchment and a quill, but Harry pulled out a pen and started to draw on a napkin.

'Make sure this goes over the heart, this top mark has to be aligned to the aorta, that way her blood carries the protection and it is harder to break,' Harry said, concentrating on the circle forming beneath his hands. 'Also when it's tattooed on her, the outline _has _to be complete in the first session. The results otherwise...'

'Stop there,' Bill said. 'I don't want to know.' He looked at Ginny for a moment. 'Have you?'

'I'm protected, like Harry is,' Ginny said sure of her answer. 'As strange as that sounds, I'm protected from more than you could imagine.'

'Does colour matter for this?' Bill asked. He wanted to ask questions about how they were protected, but a part of him warned that their protection may also be protected, and digging too deeply would be bad for his health.

'Orange and purple, the top is purple, the bottom is orange,' Harry said, completing the sketch. 'I don't know where you got yours, but that would be the place to go.'

'I remember the place, they'll let me right in,' Bill said with a nod.

'Good, we'll have to find that book when we get back,' Harry said, looking at Ginny. 'Really quickly.'

'I know,' Ginny replied. 'Can you tell me more about why it's got to be like this?'

'I can try,' Harry whispered.

'I should go, make sure this gets done today,' Bill said. 'Do you want me to take any messages back to Mum and Dad?'

'We'll tell them ourselves, after we get back,' Ginny said, taking Harry's hand. 'We owe it to them to explain it in person.'

'Alright,' Bill said. 'I'll send you a message when the spell is done.'

'Thanks,' Harry said, with a touch the spell on the booth broken, the feeling of static gone from the air. Bill left, after another drink, while Harry and Ginny felt like they had eyes on them all of the way back to the car, Harry hoping it wasn't as he thought.

* * *

Allie looked at the magazine cover, and knew her brother was not going to be happy. Worse than that it also had Ginny on the front and inside cover, with a line of drivel about how she was the reason he broke up with Celeste. She looked at her mother and sighed deeply, Lily looking at the magazine cover before James saw it, and used his usual trick to buy it, a sister in hospital couldn't get enough of it, and he was buying it on her behalf. The man at the counter looked at James for a moment, but while Harry may look like James, they had an entirely different attitude. James looked at the magazine, almost guessing Harry's reaction, and silently cast a charm to censor all language in the main Potter house. He and Lily waited for a half hour, Harry parking the sedan and helping Ginny with a few bags before they came in.

'Have any lunch yet?' Lily asked.

'Yes, we did thank you,' Ginny replied. She stopped when she saw the magazine on the table. She looked at Harry, and he opened his mouth, the spell turning his words into a long blast from a foghorn.

'Harry, was that necessary?' Lily asked.

'Mum, you know the answer,' Harry replied. 'And it also made me feel better.'

'How?' Ginny asked. 'But... none of this is true, is it?'

'Wishful thinking on their part, it's just that nearly everyone believes that fictional...' Harry said, a line from a Marx Brother's movie completing his sentence, two honks of a horn followed by 'and two hard boiled eggs'.

'I understand how you feel Harry, but can you try to keep the language civil?' James asked.

'I can try, but if they mention Allie or any of my friends as well as my wife...' Harry started, before he stopped, a few deep breaths later he seemed to be calmer. 'I don't want Ginny to go through what I had to.'

'Have you done all of your Christmas shopping?' James asked.

'I have, and I'm pretty sure Harry has,' Ginny said.

'I'm done,' Harry added.

'That makes it easy then,' James said, looking at the pair. 'You're not going out if you want to be left alone.'

'I don't want to let them get away with saying anything untrue about my wife!' Harry said, some of his temper returning. Ginny turned to face Harry, his feelings so easy for her to read. She could feel the protective streak in Harry that right now was in full control, but on the other hand the strength of his love for her left Ginny wondering how far Harry would go. She hugged him, his tender touch overpowering all of the other things he was feeling at the moment.

'Harry, let it go,' Ginny asked.

'You don't deserve this,' Harry countered. 'You don't know what they were saying last time.'

'They don't know me, and they don't know us, don't let them make us to do anything we don't want to,' Ginny whispered.

'They should just leave us alone,' Harry said, his reply just as soft as hers.

'They will when they get nothing out of us,' Ginny explained. She looked at Harry's eyes, his gaze asking her a question. 'I don't care what they think, all that matters is that I have you.'

'Same here,' Harry said after a few seconds.

'So, what's the decision?' James asked.

'We're going to keep it in house,' Harry said.

'Harry,' Ginny complained.

James groaned at his son's unintentional double entendre, but knew what Harry meant. 'Alright, give me a list for that big get together you got planned and I'll buy it.'

'We've got it planned,' Harry corrected, holding Ginny tightly for a moment. 'I wouldn't have it any other way.' She smiled on his words, they had planned it for a few days after Christmas, and they had most of the replies back. Alex was one of the last to send her reply, but Harry didn't expect it to the last minute.

'And I'll even get a pitch ready in that field you guys like so much,' James mock complained.

'Thanks Dad, you'll even get a chance to bowl this time,' Harry said, his usual sense of humour in full swing.

James muttered, watching Harry and Ginny floo to the old Flamel house, none of their shopping left behind. He looked to Lily who was currently flicking through the magazine.

'You know I'm with Harry on this one, Ginny deserves more respect from them,' Lily said. 'I just wish they'd leave him, them, alone.'

'I know,' James said. Both sighed, before the phone called, Lily the only person it could be for at this time of year. He was stunned when she said it was for him, and who the caller was. He answered it, wondering why they were getting in touch with him, after all he was supposed to not even be a reserve for them anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione wanted to scratch her back, but she resisted the urge for the moment. She was surprised when Bill came back in a sweat and took her to London to get a tattoo. Immediately after the second half of it was complete she felt different. Before when she had started to try and understand what Harry had done she felt like she was being watched, whatever it was never in her sight. Now there was a feeling of being surrounded in a mist whenever she was alone, a barrier to both sight and touch to whatever she had watching her. Also whenever she asked Bill about it he claimed the spell was his, which she didn't believe. There was an elegance to the spell now on her back that his lacked. She wanted to pry deeper, but she wondered if she should speak to Harry first. She felt Ron hug her, the tattoo twinging suddenly.

'I'm sorry,' Ron said quickly.

'Just... a numbing charm, please,' Hermione asked. A moment later she felt the spell over that area and she sighed. 'Thank you.'

'Are you okay?' Ron asked, clearly worried about her. It was perhaps the first time she was glad he was not the most subtle person.

'I'm better than I've been,' Hermione said. She sat by Ron, listening to the carols on the wireless and she wondered what Harry and Ginny were doing.

'What do you think they're up to?' Ron asked.

'I don't know,' Hermione replied. 'But I think they're enjoying the chance to relax.'

* * *

Ginny enjoyed the reaction from Harry her bikini got. Right now she was sitting on his lap in the spa and she loved the temperature of the water. It wasn't too cold, but then it was cool enough that the heat of the day seemed to be trivial. She turned so she could kiss Harry, before sliding off his lap and floating in the bubbling water.

'You know what I need,' Ginny whispered, Harry's hands on her shoulders for the moment.

'I should do, I needed it as well,' Harry replied. They'd stayed home the last few days and did minor work on Harry's farm, repairing a fence which took them most of yesterday and the start of today, as well as checking on the dam and cleaning the filters for the rain water tanks. After that Ginny had her first driving lesson in an empty paddock, and while she didn't do that well, Harry seemed quietly confident in her abilities. He'd said she'd done better than he did when he first started as well, which was followed by her stalling the car.

The rest of the day was spent preparing for the get together they'd planned, in the end it had to be Christmas Eve rather than after Christmas. She wondered how Harry planned to cook enough for so many people, the carcass in the large freezer too large for any oven she'd seen. He'd also gathered a pile of rocks by the barbeque , wondering if that was a part of what he had in mind. She'd have to wait till tomorrow to see. She moved again, taking a seat by Harry when she heard Harry call out to his father. She dipped her face in the water, her hair tied back for the moment.

'Why the green Dad?' Harry asked.

'I've been asked to report in,' James said, Ginny wondering what type of uniform he was wearing. The pants and shirt were the same colour, but not knowing the muggle world like her father did, she couldn't make any comments on what it was. There was a name on the uniform and it was the last name she now had.

'I thought you'd resigned, and were off the reserves too,' Harry replied, confused. 'Mum can't be too happy...'

'She's okay with it, actually, after what she heard about what you've done up in Hogsmeade, she can see why they called me in, I'd just like to know who spilled the beans,' James said. 'I've said goodbye to everyone now, so I'll see you some time in the new year.'

'Bye Dad,' Harry said, Ginny adding her own voice to that.

'What's going on?' Ginny asked when James had disappeared.

'He served in the Army, that's the uniform if you were wondering,' Harry said distantly. 'I'm a little stunned they could still call him in.'

'Okay,' Ginny said after a few seconds. 'So what does that mean?'

'I don't know yet,' Harry said, his honesty obvious. 'I really don't.'

Ginny climbed out of the spa, wrapping the towel around herself she watched Harry get out, the water flowing down his body before he turned the jets off and covered the spa. She dried herself, now tying the towel around her hips before she walked inside, Harry heading for the kitchen to start their dinner. He also pulled a few bottles out of the smaller fridge, leaving them on the counter top.

'Going for a shower?' Harry asked again, Ginny not appearing to have heard him the first time.

'Oh, yes, sorry, I was just thinking about something,' Ginny replied. She walked to Harry side, a quick kiss before she headed towards the master bedroom. She wondered if she could ever go back to England after her time spent with Harry, not because of Harry, but because she loved the life he had here. In some ways it was like she knew from the Burrow, but here there was always work to be done, and there was a sense of friendship, she'd spoken to Jen when they were working on the fence, and found a quick friend in the young woman, despite her having her twentieth birthday last month. On top of that her letters to Alex had started out very formal, but now were very informal, a sister she'd never had in more ways than one. She wasn't one to make friends quickly in Hogwarts, everyone either looking down on her for being a Weasley, or looking to her brothers before her because she was a Weasley. In comparison here they took the time to do things, and have a chat before making their mind up, there was no sense of urgency and because she was a close friend of Harry's, then they'd make a shot at being her friend as well.

By the time she was out of the shower and dressed she saw Harry had pulled on a light shirt and was busy flipping something in a pan. She looked at his back, a damp patch in his shirt turning it see-through before she smiled. She could definitely get used to living here.

* * *

James could see the crowns on his shoulder board reflected in the mirror. He resigned as a captain, not a bad rank for the SASR, but this was something he didn't expect. He was told the paper work had another month on it, before it was valid, but he knew that was a lie. The briefing implied that they needed someone with magic, and as Australian citizen was involved they'd like one of their own over with the aurors and British SASR. It was with a rather odd expression he walked into the briefing room at Swanbourne, finding the Colonel and Auror Commander sitting side by side, drinking coffee and talking to each other. What made it worse was the fact they grew up together, and went to the same school, till the chief auror went to his local magic school. That left him with a portkey to Hereford, meeting up with the team he would be leading, that group currently in a Chinook heading towards Hogwarts.

He tried to listen to the chatter, the squibs and muggleborn troopers quietly talking about Hogwarts, some of the muggleborns who'd been talking the castle up, which to be fair, it deserved. James wondered how the teachers would react to him being in Hogwarts again, armed with a Styer rather than a wand. He looked out the window, resisting the temptation to touch the crowns again. His final thought before the Chinook started to slow, the angle of the helicopter changing slightly left a smile on his face, and he unbuckled his belts.

'Weclome to Hogwarts gentlemen, let's make this place hell for the Death Eaters,' he said, the first to the door and out.

* * *

Minerva wondered what the noise outside of Hogwarts meant and was moving to Great Hall to cut them off. As she arrived she found out it was too late, the Headmaster being held by two men, one of them holding his wand.

'Well, fuck,' one muttered. 'Mike is going to kill me, I'm holding the Elder Wand.'

'Hey, I got my camera here,' the other said, taking a picture. Again the Headmaster moved, but was stopped as two guns, Minerva guessed, were pointed at him.

'Let him go and return his wand,' Minerva started, her tone the one she would use on wayward students. She stopped when she heard something click behind her, another one of the guns pointed at her chest, and if she could trace the line, her heart. She looked at the man behind the gun, the empty expression scaring her more than anything had before. A thought appeared for a moment, that if these were supposed to be the 'good guys' the Ministry was offering to help, then she didn't want to know about the opponents they faced.

'Stand down, but hold that wand,' James Potter order, the guns pointed. 'At least, till it's verified as.'

'Major,' the two troopers said.

'James Potter you will listen to me, the Headmaster is in charge...' Minerva started, yet James did not turn to face her. He continued to speak with another trooper, this one carrying two weapons. He passed James the larger rifle, if Minerva remembered the word correctly, James checking the bolt. 'James Potter!'

'I'm sorry, until I declare this castle secure, it's Major Potter, and I'd advise you to turn your wand over to my squad,' James said, the same look that Minerva saw of the man aiming at her heart in James's eyes. 'Password to the portrait?'

Minerva answered mechanically, passing her wand to a trooper holding a bag, he gave her a strip of paper with a number on it, but she stood dumbstruck as a dozen more troopers like the first few she saw entered the castle, everyone soon appearing in the Great Hall. Severus looked battered, and Draco Malfoy was in little better condition. He must have pulled a wand on the troopers, which they didn't take kindly too.

A scream echoed in the halls, someone Minerva couldn't identify running into the Great Hall, and into three of the troopers, he was dead before he struck the ground, nearly half a dozen rounds from each soldier in his chest and head, the slowly spreading pool of blood and smell of death far more pervasive than Minerva and the others could have guessed. When she saw the face she was stunned, it was one of her students, graduating not more than four years ago. The Dark Mark danced gleefully on his arm, as if to torment her.

'No-one leaves the Great Hall, patrol in pairs,' James ordered.

'Not enough men?' one trooper asked James.

'Nowhere near enough Sar Major,' James replied quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

James stood at the side of the headmaster's desk he remembered all too well. He felt like he should be on the other side, but he'd set up quarters for the men with him on the fourth floor, keeping one level between the SAS and the students. The last thing he wanted was one person to end up shot for sneaking out for stealing a kiss from their girlfriend or boyfriend.

'When Harry returns with Ginny, they will take part in morning PT with my troopers. Initially they will both carry a side arm, at all times. If it seems necessary, I will have Harry issued a shoulder weapon. This is not open for debate,' James said plainly. He hoped he didn't have to explain what he meant too much, then he was sure they'd be more complaints the number he was already dealing with.

'What about Ginny?' Minerva asked, already knowing arguing was pointless.

'She may be, that will be up to Harry, as with issuing weapons to his friends, remains his choice,' James said.

'That will not be necessary, you'll not need to do anything except...' Albus started.

'Perhaps I'm not clear, or the scroll I gave you. We flushed three Death Eaters out of the castle, that means I am not satisfied with the previous standing 'security' of this castle. Harry and Ginny will be armed at all times,' James said.

'They'd been let into the castle by students who don't know better,' Albus said, in defence of the students.

'Then present those students, if I see a Dark Mark I will act within my orders and secure them for transport,' James said flatly. He looked at Minerva, who he did feel sorry for. She had kept her house in order, like two other houses, Severus was not happy with the presence of James, or his troopers in the castle.

'It will not require that,' Albus countered. 'I'm sure they were blackmailed into taking it.'

'I'm not, and until I have sufficient proof they are in fact working against the Death Eaters they will be treated as the enemy, and accordingly, come under my orders,' James said.

'What would you give Harry?' Minerva asked. 'A shoulder weapon?'

'The same rifle I carry, easy to maintain, easy to use, and very good for tight quarters,' James said. 'I will expect that you inform all teachers of what is going on.'

Minerva and Albus stayed silent, both nodding after a second. Albus got up to call the other teachers for a staff meeting as James left the office, the gargoyle glaring at him, but moving to reveal the staircase. The stone creature still hadn't gotten over the threat of C4, James thought, already wishing he could just go out and deal with the Death Eaters more aggressively. He already had a few mission ideas.

* * *

Ginny had a headache, it was not just from the beer she had been drinking either. The number of people she was just introduced to her was staggering. She didn't realise that nearly twenty people would turn up. Alex, Alexandra, and herself had got along like sisters, which was a good thing, as just trying to remember everyone else was so difficult. She learned a few new games, cricket being the main one, but after she kicked a football over the paddock fence, she had a new game she liked. In that short game, only a quarter of what a proper Australian Rules game would be, she had scored two goals more than anyone else.

She was glad of the chance to have a few drinks and just sit down. The air conditioning was on full power, the close to arctic temperatures actually refreshing. Alex dropped beside her, passing her a plate with a large steak and some potato salad.

'Thanks,' Ginny said, watching Harry, with three people she was trying to remember still in the kitchen.

'Thanks yourself, great tackle on Harry,' Alex replied. 'No-one ever got him like that.'

'He swaps which side he leans, but you didn't hear that from me,' Ginny whispered conspiratorially.

'Ha, remember that for the future,' Alex said. 'So...'

'Is this about what we talked about before?'

'Yeah, you two are great together, I wanted to say congrats, to the both of you,' Alex said, then looked behind her to see Harry standing there.

'Thanks Alex, means a lot,' Harry replied, sitting between Alex and Ginny.

'It does, thank you,' Ginny added, sincerely.

'Food up to the usual high standards,' Alex started. 'Was it just you Harry? Or the usual crowd?'

'Two, and you've spoken to her,' Harry replied.

'Congrats to both chefs then,' Alex said, a few others adding their sentiments.

'What about us on the BBQ?' another asked, Ginny not sure of his name.

'Mitch, he with the knife has the finest cuts,' Harry shouted back. 'Learn to be a butcher mate.'

'Thanks for the advice,' Mitch replied, back to his own conversation.

'Is it usually this lively?' Ginny asked Alex.

'Yeah, fun though,' Alex replied. 'Harry is a good hand with that knife as well.'

'He's got a big enough ego as is,' Ginny replied, her tone joking.

'I don't know, I think it could use the occasional help, it's not that strong,' Harry said, to a snort from Alex and a chuckle from Ginny.

'Strong enough sweetheart,' Ginny whispered. Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek quickly, then started to eat his own lunch. Everyone at, bursts of conversations going between the groups as well as staying within. Mitch, the first person to finish filled one side of the large double basin, everyone doing their own washing as they finished. Perhaps after twenty minutes, people started to say their goodbyes, promising to call, or to help out on odd jobs.

Harry looked to the door, following a few people who were leaving, the soft repeated knocks getting his attention. He looked at Ginny, his confused look all she needed. 'Give me a moment.'

'Sure,' Ginny replied. Harry made his way to the door, opening it quickly and stepping outside. Closing the door behind him he studied Celeste, not having seen her this way for a very long time. She was dressed for farm work, which surprised him. She started to speak, Harry needing a moment to process them.

'Celeste, if you're here to argue, it's not interested,' Harry started. He was again surprised by Celeste's look, the hurt expression something he had never seen, he might for a moment, but his anger blocked it out. He looked back to Ginny, hoping his expression showed that he wanted her company.

'Listen, Harry, can you give me a chance to finish?' she asked, Harry nodding in reply. 'I thought about what you said, considering I deserved that...'

'You didn't, but then neither did I,' Harry countered. 'Let's just leave it at we both should have kept our heads?'

'That's fair,' Celeste said. 'I just wanted to say, congratulations, I hope you two last,' Celeste said. 'I'd like us to be friends, some time, but it's not going to be for a while yet.'

'I don't know, six to eight months, depends how long I'm back up in Scotland,' Harry replied off hand.

'Really?'

'We both stuffed this one up, we both should give it a chance,' Harry said, Ginny walking outside and finally reaching him.

'What is it Harry?' Ginny asked, looking at Celeste for a moment, before her gaze turned back to Harry.

'Something to say?' Harry asked, looking at Celeste.

'Yeah, congratulations, you both deserve it, especially you Harry,' Celeste repeated.

'Thank you,' Ginny said, her tone wary.

'I mean it, I was an idiot, just took me some time to see it,' Celeste said.

'He's an idiot too, but he's mine,' Ginny said, chuckling.

'I'm still here, who do I thank for this?' Harry asked.

'No-one, I felt I owed it to you,' Celeste said. 'If you want, I'll go.'

'You can stay, if it's okay with Ginny,' Harry said, looking at Ginny.

'You can stay, if you'd like,' Ginny said after a second.

'Thanks, but I'll go, it would be weird,' Celeste started, looking at Harry when he smiled.

'I'll send you an albatross, wouldn't want the owl to get tired on the way,' Harry said, Ginny chuckling.

'No, you wouldn't, I'll hear from you soon, take care, grats, again,' Celeste said. She smirked for a moment, walking back to her car.

'Take care of yourself,' Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

'I'm a little surprised at that,' Ginny said after almost a minute. 'But, it felt good, clean air.'

'It did, you want to torment Alex while I ask Jason?' Harry asked.

'Only two?'

'I think so, but whoever it is, I'll thank em,' Harry said, he pulled Ginny back towards. 'But so you're sure you know where I feel.' He kissed Ginny slowly at first, slowly deepening the kiss, Ginny's hair wrapped around his fingers.

'I know how you feel,' Ginny whispered.

Ginny found Alex, as she hoped Harry found Jason, before they had a chance to leave. The reply to her question was that she had nothing to do with Celeste's quick visit. Harry found Jason, with the same reply. Both confused, they told each other of the replies as the party finally wound down and they started to clean up. Neither knew of the reason behind it, but were glad of it.


End file.
